Te protegere porque soy
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven normal de 15 años cuya vida ha sido normal hasta que conoce a su nueva vecina, Inoue Orihime. ¿Quién es ella en realidad? ¿Y porque dice que proveniene del cielo?
1. ¡Soy tu nueva vecina!

Hola minna!

Pues aquí les muestro un nuevo fic Ichihime _

Espero reviews, ¿eh?

Y que sean de su agrado ^^

**Te protegeré porque soy…**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Soy tu nueva vecina!**

En una casa común y corriente, se veía que despertaba un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones. Lanzo un bostezo y se levanto de la cama. Después de vestirse y arreglarse, bajo las escaleras aún lanzando unos cuantos bostezos y cuando ya había bajado, recibe una patada en su cara.

-Mierda-Murmuro adolorido mientras se cubría la nariz con sus manos.

-Tenías la guardia baja, Ichigo… ¡Aún te falta mucho por aprender!

-¡Cabrón, vete a la mierda!-Le devuelve el golpe.

-¡Otôsan, no molestes a Ichinii!

-Déjalos Yuzu, estos dos nunca van a cambiar.

-Es cierto… ¡Lo olvide, hoy tenemos una vecina nueva!

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron el resto de su familia a la vez.

-Esta mañana, cuando salí por la leche, vi a una joven entrando a la casa de al lado con cajas de mudanza. Me vio, me saludo y me dijo que era la nueva vecina.

En eso escuchan un grito y cosas cayéndose, fueron hacía la puerta principal para abrirla, salieron, voltearon a su izquierda y allí estaba, una joven con el uniforme femenino de la escuela de Ichigo, era de largo cabello naranja que le llegaba a la cintura y tenía unas orquillas de adorno, tez blanca que la hacía parecer frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y preciosos ojos grises. En su brazo derecho, colgaba un peculiar moño que tenía de adorno una gran cabeza de tigre que parecía un peluche en vez de accesorio

-Auch…-Murmuro con gesto de dolor en su rostro y de rodillas-Me eh vuelto a caer…

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron Yuzu y Karin a la vez.

-¿Eh?-Alzando la vista para ver a la familia completa-Konnishiwa, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, su nueva vecina.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu, ella es mi hermana Kurosaki Karin, este es mi otôsan Kurosaki Isshin y por último nuestro Ichinii.

-Es un placer-Sonríe-¿Ichinii?

-Así me llaman mis hermanas, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo.

-_¡Es él!_-Pensó la joven emocionada.

-¿Estas haciendo la mudanza tú sola?-Pregunto Isshin ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias…pues si, yo viviré sola mientras este en Karakura-Se avergüenza un poco-Y me esta siendo complicado a pesar que traje pocas cosas.

-¡Ichinii, vas a llegar tarde a clases!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Es verdad!-Entra a la casa en busca de sus cosas-¡Hey, tú!

-¿Sí?-Pregunta la nueva confundida.

-¿Vas a mi escuela también, no? Pues apresura el paso, vamos que te guió.

-Ahh… ¡S-Si!-Entra en busca de su bolso y se va detrás de él.

-¡Matte Orihime-chan!-Grito Yuzu-¡Tus cosas…!

-Es muy despistada-Dijo Karin-Anda Yuzu, ayudémosla a dejar por último sus cosas adentro.

Ichigo corría apresurado hacía la escuela con Inoue atrás, quien estaba viendo fijamente la espalda del chico para luego sonreír, estaba realmente muy ansiosa.

-Tú no eres de la ciudad, ¿no?

-No, vengo de muy lejos…Del cielo-Señalándolo.

-¿Eh?-Volteando la cabeza para verla con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señalando con su dedo el resplandeciente cielo azul-Estas loca.

-¿Tú crees? ^^U ¡Ah! ¡Llegamos!

-Es cierto…Yo ya me voy a mi salón.

-Yo voy a Informaciones para que me lleven a mi salón, muchas gracias… ¿Puedo decirte Ichigo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Way! Pues puedes decirme Orihime, Ichigo. Después de todo, "Inoue" solo es un disfraz para los humanos.

-Tienes una imaginación muy extraña.

-Jejeje ^^U adiós-Alejándose.

-Es bastante extraña.

-In…for…ma…ciones… ¡Es aquí!-Exclamo emocionada-¿Qué tal? Estoy dominando el idioma-Viendo a su moño de tigre-¿No es genial?

-¡I-CHIII-GOOOOOO!-Grito un chico de cabello café al verlo, pero el mencionado, solo le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Te eh dicho que no hagas eso, Keigo.

-¡Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu buen amigo!

-Hola Ichigo.

-Hola Chad-Ve en su escritorio a una chica de cabello corto y negro que leía muy interesada un libro delgado-Yosh, Rukia.

-Yo, Ichigo…Tarde como siempre-Dejando su libro para verlo, mostrando que sus orejas tenían unos aros cortos que tenían unos gatitos.

-No jodas ahora, no entiendo como puedes usar esos aros cuando son lo opuesto a tu personalidad.

-…es complicado…-Y vuelve a su lectura.

-Atención clase-Dijo la profesora al entrar y de inmediato todos se sentaron-El día de hoy, ha llegado una nueva estudiante, es la primera vez que va a una escuela, así que trátenla bien.

-De seguro debe ser ella-Murmuro Ichigo lanzando un suspiro.

-¿De que hablas, Kurosaki?-Pregunto un chico de gafas y cabello azulado.

-Nada, Ishida-La puerta se abre y en efecto, su vecina ahora sería su compañera de salón-¿Eh?-Exclamo, por un momento juro haber visto detrás de ella…

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, es un placer-Sonríe-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Su mirada recorrió a cada alumno del salón y sonríe cuando su mirada cruza con la de Ichigo, pero al ver a Rukia…la sorpresa le invade el rostro y retrocede un paso, pero no fue la única, Rukia también se había sorprendido.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Inoue-san?-Pregunto la profesora preocupada al verla en ese estado-¿Quieres ir a enfermería?

-¿Te has enfermado, Kuchiki?-Le pregunto una compañera.

-Yo…estoy bien…-Habían murmurado a la vez.

-Siéntate al lado de Kurosaki-san, es el chico de cabello naranja.

-Hai-Sonríe y se sienta donde le habían indicado-Que bueno, ahora somos compañeros Ichigo-Sin dejar su sonrisa.

-¿Nunca dejas de sonreír?

-¿Acaso esta mal?-Viéndolo preocupada.

-Ah…no…si es que te gusta, entonces bien.

-Definitivamente…eres una buena persona, Ichigo-Volviendo a sonreír.

El chico se había sorprendido por sus palabras y había girado su cabeza hacía la chica, pero ella ahora miraba al frente con un rostro preocupante y un poco serios. Curioso, quiso saber a donde apuntaba su mirada, descubriendo que miraba a Rukia, quien estaba tratando de parecer concentrada en la clase, pero se veía algo nerviosa.

_¿Acaso ellas ya se conocían?_ Pensó.

Finalmente toco la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los alumnos de inmediato rodearon a la alumna nueva, quien con su característica sonrisa, respondía a todas las preguntas que le lanzaban como bala. Se hizo inmediatamente amiga de una Arisawa Tatsuki que al parecer, es amiga de la infancia de Ichigo y de una chica que al parecer le encantaba tocarle los pechos, pero Tatsuki siempre la salvaba…su nombre es Chizuru.

Al ver como Ichigo se reunía con sus característicos amigos de siempre, incluyendo a Rukia, la preocupación lo invade, debía mantener a la mujer lejos de él, por suerte, su nueva amiga Tatsuki la invito a comer al mismo lugar donde iban ellos y así, ella pudo conocer a Sado, Ishida y el nombre de la mujer.

-Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Desde cuando estas estudiando aquí?

-Pues…-Viendo hacía otro lado, parecía evadirla.

-Ha estado aquí ya 4 meses-Respondió Tatsuki por ella.

-Ahh…-Murmuro-_No hay duda, tal vez oculta su presencia por esos aros, pero se que ella es…_-Agrego en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Hime-sama-Hablo Chizuru-¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Yo? Pues vengo de…-Iba a decirlo mientras iba alzando su mano, pero alguien se lo impidió, tomándola de la muñeca-¿Eh?

-Viene de Osaka-Hablo Ichigo, haciéndola bajar la mano.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso, Kurosaki?-Pregunto Ishida.

-Es mi vecina-Dijo al fin y con una expresión como si no le gustase la idea.

-¡¿COMO?!-Gritaron sus amigos sorprendidos.

-¡Hai, soy la nueva vecina de Ichigo!-Exclamo con una sonrisa y en eso se dio cuenta de algo-Etto…Ichigo…

-¿Eh?-Se dio cuenta que aún tenía prisionera su muñeca-Lo siento-Soltándola.

Las clases terminaron e Inoue caminaba de vuelta a casa con Ichigo y Rukia. La presencia de Rukia cerca del muchacho la preocupaba, pero por lo menos estaba aliviada de estar a su lado por si las moscas.

-Hey Rukia, ¿Tienes los apuntes de Historia?

-Es raro que me preguntes algo así, ¿Acaso estabas imaginando cosas inadecuadas?

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¿Las tienes o no?

-Sí, si…tómalas-Entregándoselas.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo Inoue-Recordé que tengo que ir a una tienda, pero como soy nueva, no conozco muy bien la ciudad… ¿Me ayudarías, Kuchiki-san?

-Bueno…

-¡Fantástico!-La interrumpe para luego tomarla de la mano-¡Sigue adelante, Ichigo! ¡Nos vemos!-Le gritaba mientras se llevaba a la chica corriendo.

-Ah…claro… ¿Eh?-Paso lo mismo que en salón, de nuevo se había imaginado "eso"

Orihime siguió corriendo tomada de la mano con Rukia, quien a pesar que gritaba, ella no le respondía hasta que finalmente se detuvo, la soltó y la enfrento cara a cara.

-No se que planean ustedes ahora, pero yo estoy aquí y me aseguraré de que nada le suceda a Ichigo.

-No se de que me estas hablando-Murmuro viendo hacía otro lado con la cabeza gacha.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Tú eres una de ellos, no te hagas!

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!-Enfrentándola-¡¿Por qué le haría daño a Ichigo?!

-¡Porque eres una _demonio_ y ustedes van tras él por venganza!

-¿Cómo? ¿Los demonios van tras Ichigo?

-¿Tú de verdad…? ¿Cómo esta eso? Usas esos aros para ocultar tu poder, pero en verdad eres un demonio, no puedes ocultarte de nosotros.

-No tengo estos aros por lo que tú crees…Los tengo porque fui desterrada.

-¿Desterrada?-Se da cuenta-¿Llevas 4 meses desterrada?

-Sí-Asintiendo- Estos aros tal vez me ocultan mi presencia, pero a la vez me robaron gran parte de mis poderes… ¿Qué quieren los demonios de Ichigo?

-Ichigo es el descendiente de "aquel humano"

-Eso quiere decir que ellos finalmente se vengaran.

-…-Asiente-Fui reasignada a la misión de protegerlo, por una razón, no quieren matar a la familia completa, solo a él…Neh, ¿Dónde vives?

-En un departamento que esta cerca de la escuela, ¿Por qué?

-Te lo diré mañana, por una razón puedo confiar en ti, pero…si descubro que es una trampa…no te lo perdonaré-Y se va corriendo.

Era de noche, Ichigo tuvo que aguantarse como siempre los golpes de su padre, ceno y ahora se encontraba haciendo los deberes en su cuarto. Finalmente los había terminado y decidió descansar un poco su mente antes de un repaso para su examen de mañana, cuando al ver por su ventana, pudo ver que en la casa de al lado, estaba Orihime tendida en el techo.

Aquella noche era de un viento de los mil demonios, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba porque solo usaba un largo vestido blanco con finas tiras en vez de mangas y que le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba descalza y no tenía nada para protegerse del frío, solo estaba ahí, sonriendo como siempre.

Iba a abrir su ventana y decirle que se abrigará cuando la vio incorporarse de un golpe con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y en eso…su mirada se cruzo con la suya. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que el chico oyó un fuerte ruido abajo.

Sin dudarlo, el chico salio de su cuarto corriendo y sin perder su velocidad, bajo las escaleras para luego quedar de piedra con lo que ve. Su padre y hermanas, tirados en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando, ¿El causante? Un extraño sujeto de cabello verde claro, orejas puntiagudas y ojos amarillos. Vestía pantalón y capa negra y una camisa estilo de teatro de color blanco.

-¡Tú…! ¡¿Quién eres y por qué atacas a mi familia?!

-Mi nombre es Berith… ¿Por qué los ataque? Porque simplemente estorbaban

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendido y furioso.

-Quería llegar hacía ti, pero ellos no me dejaron, así que…tuve que deshacerme de los estorbos…Ahora, ¿Serías tan amable en quedarte quieto mientras te mato?

-¡Maldito, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

Se le acerca corriendo y le planta un golpe directo en la mejilla, sonríe victorioso ante aquello, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por sorpresa cuando nota que su golpe no le había afectado para nada, seguía quieto, en esa posición y sin mover un músculo. Retrocede un par de pasos y ve como se frotaba la mejilla.

-La fuerza humana es tan patética-Acercándose para luego golpearlo en la quijada, el golpe fue tanto que Ichigo fue lanzado por los aires, golpeándose severamente en las escaleras-Así es como se debe golpear humano, bueno, te llego la hora.

Estira su brazo derecho y de este salió un destello rojo que tomo la forma de una flecha, con una sonrisa diabólica, se la lanzo al chico, quien no podía hacer nada. Estaba esperando su final cuando oye como su puerta se abre y antes de que se diese cuenta, alguien se puso delante de él e hizo desaparecer aquella energía con forma de flecha. Cuando pudo ver mejor al oportuno, se sorprende.

-¿Orihime?-Dijo sorprendido al verla delante de él, en pose de alerta y con un báculo dorado entre sus manos y con aquel característico moño de la cabeza de tigre recogiéndole la mitad de su cabello.

-¿Estas bien, Ichigo?-Volteándose para arrodillarse cerca de él y examinarlo.

-Yo…Si, gracias a ti…

-Que alivio-Sonriendo levemente, era una sonrisa de calma-¡Tú!-Poniéndose nuevamente de pie y enfrento a Berith-¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste!

-Oh, con que "ellos" no se quedaron tranquilos y enviaron a una preciosidad a protegerlo…Pero vaya preciosidad-Viéndola con lujuria.

-¡Enfermo!-Ruborizada de ira-¡Ya veras!

El invasor ríe divertido y comienza a atacarlos con más flechas, rápidamente Orihime creo un campo con la ayuda de su báculo y salio de este ya que lo había creado para proteger a la víctima y al apuntar al agresor con su arma, esta comienza a lanzarle unas cadenas de oro que atraparon con éxito al demonio.

-_Por los dones que se me han otorgado al existir, te castigo con el poder de la luz…-_De su espalda, salieron unas hermosas alas blancas que eran del mismo nivel que su cuerpo-_¡Ejecución celestial!_

Berith grito de dolor mientras era cubierto por la luz que producía su prisión. Ichigo se había protegido los ojos, pero sin dejar de ver a Orihime y sus alas. Cuando la luz ceso, aquel atacante estaba muy herido y tirado en el suelo.

-Maldita mujer…me vengare…-Y desaparece entre las sombras.

Orihime hizo desaparecer aquel campo que protegía a Ichigo y luego dio lentas y elegantes vueltas con su báculo como si estuviese danzando, aquella cosa que sostenía le comenzaba a salir polvos dorados que al ser tocado por la familia Kurosaki, estos se recuperaron de inmediato y las cosas materiales volvieron a su lugar, como si nada. La joven lanzó un suspiro de alivio y agotador para luego sonreírle a Ichigo.

-Les eh borrado la memoria, por lo que no recordarán nada. Ahora solo falta dejarlos en sus cuartos-Y hace desaparecer su báculo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué quería ese tipo de mí?... ¡¿Y por qué tú…?!-Señalando sus alas-¡Responde!

-Soy un ángel-Le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se elevaba por unos metros con la ayuda de sus alas y se acercó a él-Me enviaron a la Tierra para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?

-De los demonios, ellos van tras tu vida-Y tomó la valentía de abrazarlo por el cuello, aún estando por los aires-Pero descuida, prometo no dejar que te hagan daño…aunque tenga que entregar mi vida, así que estate tranquilo.


	2. Mi vecina es un ángel

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios ^^

Ojala les guste el segundo capitulo

**Capitulo 2: Mi vecina es un ángel.**

Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven estudiante de 15 años que tenía una vida normal hasta que llego su nueva vecina, una hermosa chica de nombre Inoue Orihime, pero…ella no tiene nada de normal, porque ella…

Ella es un verdadero ángel…

Después de clases, el estudiante y el ángel caminaban juntos de vuelta a sus hogares, pero cuando llegaron y la chica caminaba hacía su casa después de despedirse, él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, haciendo que se voltee sorprendida.

-Quiero que me expliques lo que ocurre.

-…-Se lo quedo viendo para luego sonreír-Claro.

Entraron a la residencia Kurosaki y Yuzu e Isshin pegaron el grito del cielo cuando vieron al muchacho entrar con su vecina.

-Buenas tardes-Sonríe.

-La invite a cenar, así que Yuzu, si no es molestia, prepara para una persona más.

-A-Ah…C-Claro Ichinii.

-Vamos Orihime-Caminando por las escaleras.

-H-Hai…-Siguiéndolo algo nerviosa hasta que entraron a su cuarto-Gua…es la primera vez que entro al cuarto de un chico…sin contar a mi hermano por supuesto… ¿Puedo?

-Adelante, haz lo que quieras-La chica sonríe complacida y se sienta en la cama.

-No hay duda…Este cuarto tiene el estilo de Ichigo-Sin dejar de sonreír.

-No digas esas cosas-Sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Pero si es cierto y como ángel, no puedo mentir.

-¿Hablaras o no?

-Esta bien…pero para explicártelo mejor, hablaré de un suceso de hace mas de 500 años…yo era una bebé recién nacida en ese entonces.

-Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que tienes más de 500 años?

-Hai, pero aparento de 90, ¿A qué si?

-No se como son con 90 años, así que no me pidas opinión.

-Para nosotros, es como tener 16 años ^^U

-En ese caso…Sí, si lo aparentas.

- ^^ bueno, en aquellos tiempos, los ángeles estaban en guerra contra los demonios, porque estos, habían decidido romper las reglas y devorar todas las almas humanas como también sus cuerpos…si lo hacían, serían lo suficiente poderosos no solo para conquistar su mundo…sino también el nuestro.

-¿El tuyo? ¿O sea…?-Señalando hacía arriba.

-Si, el cielo…el mundo de los ángeles. Fue algo difícil para nosotros…porque debíamos cuidar tanto la Tierra como el Cielo, hasta que…Tu antepasado apareció.

-¿Mi antepasado?

-Kurosaki Itori, aquel humano tenía poderes espirituales, por lo que podía ver tanto a los ángeles como demonios. Aprendió a usarlos hasta el punto de crearse una gran arma que uso para acabar con cada uno de los demonios, la legendaria "Zangetsu" y con esa arma, más con "esa cosa" pudimos sellar a los demonios en el Infierno, impidiéndole regresar a la Tierra…pero después de 500 años…lograron liberarse y antes de volver con sus antiguos planes…quieren venganza.

-Entonces, por ser su descendiente… ¿Me quieren matar?

-Si, lo harían matando personalmente a Itori, pero como te darás cuenta…ya no esta.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esa cosa"?

-Pues…no tengo idea-Dijo avergonzada y pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Su comentario lo hizo caer al estilo anime.

-¡¿Cómo esta eso?!

-Veras…En realidad, eso es un arma sagrada de nosotros, los ángeles…Pero no sabemos nada de él, ni su nombre y que clase de arma es. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para que este bien protegida.

-…-Se quedo pensando un momento-Orihime, ¿Qué sabes de Zangetsu?

-No lo se…Itori pensó en esconderlo bien para que tampoco sea descubierto por los demonios.

El cuarto quedo en el silencio absoluto. Orihime miro con más detallado el cuarto del chico, las paredes, el ropero, las decoraciones, el escritorio, la silla y la cama. Deslizo sus manos en esto último para sentir la textura.

-¡Ichinii, la cena ya esta lista!-Se oyó la voz de Yuzu.

-¡Ya bajamos!-Ve al ángel-Vamos Orihime.

-Claro-Sonriendo.

Salieron del cuarto y bajaron, la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la preparación de la mesa, a pesar que era un estilo simple.

-¡Sugoi!

-No es para tanto, ni que fuese un banquete-Dijo Karin.

-Yuzu-chan, de seguro debes ser una gran cocinera-Sonriendo.

-¡ah! Muchas gracias, Orihime-chan _

-Si, todos estamos felices con la gran habilidad de mi querida Yuzu-Decía Isshin con ojos brillosos y con cara de tonto.

------------

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo y como Orihime no trae el suyo, fue a la cafetería. Pero no iba sola, iba con Rukia, Sado, Ishida e Ichigo. Se sentaron en una mesa y estuvieron hablando mientras comían. Como siempre, aquel ángel llevaba sus características orquillas en el pelo, como también aquel moño con la cabeza de tigre, dándole un toque de niña, pero a ella no le daba importancia.

-Se han acercado demasiado ustedes dos-Dijo Ishida viendo a Ichigo y a Orihime, quienes estaban sentados juntos con Rukia al otro lado.

-Debe ser porque somos vecinos-Explico Inoue con una sonrisa.

-Aja.

-Ahora solo falta que terminen gustándose y salgan juntos-Comentó Rukia con burla, tratando de fastidiar al chico.

-¡¿C-…Cómo se te ocurre tal disparate?!-Le grito molesto y algo rojo. Orihime se había sonrojado y agacho su cabeza mientras se cubría las mejillas con sus manos.

-_Tranquila…tranquila…_-pensaba la pobre ángel-_Rukia-chan no lo decía en serio, solo bromeaba…no va a pasar nada..._

-No deberías decir esas cosas-Dijo Sado-Incomodaste a Inoue.

-Además, si hablamos de Kurosaki, eso nunca pasará-Hablo Ishida.

-No se como debería tomarme eso ¬¬

-Es cierto, ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme, Orihime?

-bueno, Rukia-chan…-Sonríe-¿Te gustaría dejar ese pequeño departamento y vivir conmigo?-Le sugirió.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito, pero no fue la única, los demás también.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Confundida.

-¡Tú y yo no podemos vivir juntas y lo sabes!

-Pero sino estas atacando a Ichigo, eso quiere decir que eres buena, ¿no?

-¡Eso no viene al caso! ¡Por muy que sea cierto, lo que somos nos impide vivir juntas! ¡Estar juntas mucho tiempo nos dañaría y debilitaría!

-Es cierto, pero…Yo vivo sola y tú también, por lo que…-Sonríe.

-¡Definitivamente NO!

-Hey, actúan como si se conocieran-Dijo Ishida.

-¿Por qué se debilitarían?-Pregunto Sado.

-Son cosas de mujeres-Explico Rukia antes de que Orihime abriese su boca.

El ángel paso su mano por detrás de su cabeza avergonzada y se dio cuenta que había una presencia más en aquel lugar, pero que al parecer, Rukia no lo sentía por lo que estaba a punto de creer que era su imaginación cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Ishida Uryuu, rápidamente agacha su cabeza y mira preocupada a la chica demonio, quien estaba fastidiando nuevamente a Ichigo.

Después de clases, ella, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban juntos. Orihime seguía preocupada por su descubrimiento y no sabía que decir, pero si fuese cierto… ¿Por qué no lo sintió antes? ¿O por qué no ha hecho un movimiento para acabar con…?

-¿Qué pasa Orihime?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Es que…No se como decirlo…

-¿Es tan grave?-Pregunto Rukia.

-Es sobre…Ishida Uryuu…no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes…

-¿Qué pasa con Ishida?-Pregunto el chico.

-Él no es un chico normal…Él es…-Ve a Rukia-Miembro de una de las familias de cazadores de demonios-La observada se sorprende ante sus palabras.

-¿Ishida un cazador de demonios? Se que es raro, pero no como para…

-Es verdad lo que digo, escucha: El aura que emana un humano es rojo, pero los que tienen poderes espirituales son naranja. Los cazadores de demonios, sus auras son de color azul, los demonios tienen un aura negra oscura y los ángeles de color blanco. De seguro ya sabía lo que somos Rukia-chan y yo, pero… ¿Por qué no me dice nada?

-¿O por qué no fue detrás de mí?-Murmuro Rukia-Tal vez mis aros cierran gran parte de mi poder, pero no bloquean mi aura.

-¿De que vas tú, Rukia?

-Desde el momento que vi a Orihime, sabía que ella era un ángel-Le respondió, sorprendiéndolo ante sus palabras-Y yo en realidad soy…un demonio.

-¿Tú un demonio? Es decir, se que eres insoportable, que tienes la actitud de uno, pero no como para…-Se interrumpe cuando su cara siente un puñetazo por parte de Rukia.

-Idiota-Murmuro con la venita en la cabeza.

-¡A eso es a lo que me refería!

-Vamos, vamos…calmen-Tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento-¿Por qué no se lo demuestras? ¿Aún puedes sacar tus alas?

-No tan grandes como antes-Lanza un suspiro y cierra sus ojos, tuvo que esforzarse, cosa que se vio por su rostro y en un POOF, unas alas como murciélagos aparecieron, pero no eran grandes como las de Inoue, eran pequeñas a nivel de su espalda.

-Ala, decían que las alas de demonio eran terroríficas, pero no lo veo así.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, ponerles mi verdadera forme me agotaría más-Haciéndolas desaparecer-¿Qué opinas ahora Ichigo?

-Que debería dejar de sorprenderme…Aunque si comparo tus alas con las de Orihime, son realmente insignificantes-Divertido.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, bestia?!-Grito la demonio furiosa.

-¿Tomas en reconsideración mi oferta?

-Ya te eh dicho que no Orihime, es muy dañino que un ángel y demonio pasen mucho tiempo juntos.

-Pero sería divertido… ¿Te imaginas las reacciones del cielo y del infierno cuando se enteren?-Divertida al imaginarse las expresiones.

-Ese es otro motivo para el NO.

-Bueno, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie… ¿Eh?-Notando algo-¿Qué es eso que cuelga de tu cuello, Ichigo?

-¿Esto?-Mete su mano dentro de su camisa para sacar un amuleto que se mantenía a su cuello gracias a un lazo-Un regalo de mi padre, según él, es un amuleto que me compró mi madre.

-Es muy bonito-Exclamo acercándose para verlo de cerca. La cercanía había sorprendido e incomodado al chico hasta el punto de recordar que ella lo habría abrazado y eso lo hizo sonrojar-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Eh…no…

-Pervertido-Hablo Rukia con picardía.

-¡No es eso!

-¿De qué…?-Había hablado el ángel, pero se interrumpe al sentir algo-¡Cuidado!-Se pone delante de ambos y crea una barrera, salvándolos a tiempo de un ataque sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya…Sabía que me vería al ángel con el humano…pero no me esperaba verte a ti Rukia-chan ¿Qué dirá nuestro señor y tu hermano cuando se sepa de tus amistades?

-Berith-Dijeron tanto el ángel como el demonio.

-Ya te di tu merecido la otra vez, ¿Acaso vienes por más?

-Admito que en esa ocasión no estaba preparado, no me esperaba que un ángel viniese pero yo no caigo en el mismo truco dos veces.

Estira sus brazos y hace aparecer un extraño círculo negro que era enorme y parecía pandereta, aún así, Orihime no bajo la guardia y se elevo en el aire en el momento que hacía aparecer su báculo.

-Rukia-chan, te confió a Ichigo…Onegai, cuídalo.

-Hai-Le aseguro.

-Una demonio desterrada va a defender a un humano…Será una gran humillación para tu familia que tu hermano tendrá que darme mucho oro por mi silencio.

-Ahora tu oponente soy yo…y tú tendrás que pagarme para que no divulgue que un simple demonio perdió dos veces ante una mujer ángel.

-Eso lo veremos.

Cadenas oscuras salen de aquella pandereta y al otro extremo, termina en las manos de aquel demonio y como si fuese un yoyo, se lo lanza directamente. Ella solo lo esquiva pero para su sorpresa, por si sola cambia de dirección y en vez de tener aros plateados que suenan como cascabeles, tenían unos aros completamente filosos que al tocarla en el abdomen derecho, le arranco parte de la ropa y piel, dejándola lastimada. Retrocede y se cubre con la mano su punto atacado.

-¿Te diste cuenta? No solo tiene vida como para moverse por si misma, sino que tiene unos peligrosos filos de espada…pero esos filos…-Sonríe maliciosamente al ver como el ángel abría sus ojos de golpe y sentía como si su cuerpo se debilitará-Tienen veneno.

-No…puede ser…-Y de su boca escupe sangre.

-Te dije que no me subestimarás pequeña…lastima, admito que quería disfrutar de tu puro cuerpo para reírme de ti en el Infierno, pero…tengo que matarte de inmediato-Su sonrisa se amplia-Nada personal.

-¡Orihime!-Gritaron Rukia e Ichigo.

-Rukia-chan…debes cuidar de Ichigo…-Vio que se acercaba nuevamente aquella pandereta y tuvo que detenerlo con su báculo que solo lo podía sostener con su mano derecha-¡Koten Zanshun!

Pequeños rayos de energía que tenían la forma de boomerang pero bien filosas como una espada, salieron de su arma y atacaron con todo tanto al arma como el portador, quien trajo inmediatamente su arma hacía él y lo uso como escudo, luego se vio como una explosión y mucho humo.

-¿Habré…acabado ya con él…?-Su respiración era fatigada y sentía como el veneno ya cubría todo su cuerpo, sino era tratada pronto moriría.

Lentamente fue descendiendo, pero se detiene de golpe al sentir algo y antes de que se defendiese o esquivase, había vuelto a ser atacada por aquella arma filosa y con veneno. Con brutalidad, cayo al suelo, provocando que gritase mientras sentía como si sus huesos se hubiesen pulverizado y más sangre contaminada sale de su boca.

Tanto demonio como humano corrieron hacía ella para asegurarse de su estado, pero Rukia tuvo que crear un campo porque aquella arma volvía a atacar y frente a ellos apareció Berith, sin perder su sonrisa de maldad que ahora estaba mezclada con la satisfacción del triunfo.

-Sabes que ese campo no ayuda de mucho, Rukia-chan, recuerda que esos preciosos aros encierran gran parte de tu poder…ahora los mataré a los tres de una vez-Preparaba su arma-Fue un placer.

Iba a atacar cuando de la nada, una azulada flecha hecho de pura energía, lo atraviesa justo en el corazón. Tanto el afectado como las victimas estaban sorprendidos y estos últimos vieron como el demonio lanza una maldición y se convierte en oscuros polvos, es decir, ahora estaba definitivamente muerto.

-Siempre causas problemas, Kurosaki-Oyeron.

-¡Ishida!-Grito el mencionado sorprendido, viéndolo con un extraño arco y poniendo sus lentes en su lugar.

-Sabía que Kuchiki-san era una demonio, pero no quería atacarla hasta ver lo que planeaba por llevar esos aros, pero ahora me doy cuenta, gracias a las conversaciones que tuvieron con ese demonio, que no es peligrosa.

-Ishida…kun…-Susurro apenas Orihime para luego quejarse de dolor.

-Será mejor que la atendamos de inmediato, hay que llevarla con esa persona así que vamos-Haciendo desaparecer su arco.

-Muy bien-Dijo Ichigo mientras la cargaba.

-¿Dónde piensas llevarla?-Pregunto Rukia.

-Donde uno de los mejores médico y científico del Cielo…Urahara Kisuke.


	3. Un cazador y un médicocientifico

Bueno, aqui tienen el capi 3, aunk me da algo de pena ponerlo considerando que los dos primeros eran largo...ni modo ^^U tratare que el proximo sea un poco más largo

Gracias a todos los que me comentan ^^ me dan animos para seguir...arriba el ichihime(sorry, pero tenia que decirlo asik lamento si sone infantil XD)

Disfruten y Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 3: Un cazador y un médico/científico**

Cuando Orihime abrió sus ojos, vio un techo de madera, luego que estaba tendida en un futón y finalmente de que estaba sola. Trato de incorporarse pero el dolor se lo impedía y volvió a tenderse lanzando un leve grito. Se hecho un vistazo y descubrió que estaba casi cubierta por vendas blancas. Oye como detrás de ella se desliza la puerta.

Se sorprende al ver que era un hombre mayor, con un poquito de barba, rubio, de apariencia de vago por su rostro despreocupado, alegre, con las getas de madera, capa verde, su sombrero y el abanico que sostenía con una de sus manos. Lo había reconocido de inmediato por ser alguien importante de donde proviene.

-¡Urahara Kisuke!

-¡Konbawa ángel-san!-Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja oculta tras su abanico.

-N-No puedo creerlo…-Susurro.-Jamás creyó que estaría ante él.- ¿Konbawa?

-Ya es de noche-Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y abiertas y usando su mano libre como apoyo-Será mejor que descanses, los que te trajeron vendrán a verte mañana-Dándose aire con el abanico-Ishida-san me contó lo sucedido.

-Entonces todo fue cierto…-Se da cuenta-¡¿Cómo están Ichigo-kun y Rukia-chan?!

-El humano y demonio están a salvo-Le aseguro con una sonrisa pero ahora sus ojos mostraban seriedad.-Es peligroso juntarse con un demonio, por muy que sea exiliada por ser una "Buena demonio"

-¿Acaso sabe el por qué de su destierro?-Pregunto alzándose de nuevo, olvidándose de sus heridas-Auch-Se quejo.

-Con cuidado, con cuidado…La verdad es que Kuchiki Rukia fue desterrada por su propio hermano…Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendida-¿Doushite?

-Según Rukia-san, es por qué tanto él como su rey, Aizen Sousuke, por su idea de que la guerra contra nosotros y sus intentos de conquista debía terminar.

-Eso significa que no es una mala persona.

-Exacto, pero no deja de ser demonio. Tú vida correrá peligro desde el momento que te alíes con ella.

-Mi vida ya corre peligro desde que acepte proteger a Ichigo-kun.

-Buena respuesta-Muy alegre-Pero...sabes que no solo me refiero a eso.

-Lo se y aceptaré las consecuencias…Urahara Kisuke, desde que supe de usted siempre eh tenido una pregunta que quería hacerle si llegase a verlo: ¿Por qué dejo el cielo?

-¿No te lo dijeron allá?

-"Un demente que jugaba con lo que no debía solo por poder…un vanidoso desquiciado y un asesino"-Recito-Demo…prefiero oírlo de usted mismo…no de rumores.

-¿Qué te hace tan segura que no sea cierto?

-Si fuese cierto…me hubiese dejado morir y usarías mis alas para sus experimentos.

-Chica lista.

-------

Estaba amaneciendo cuando dos pequeños salían de la tienda de Urahara con unas escobas y comenzaron a barrer. Uno era un niño pelirrojo y la otra era una niña de apariencia frágil y con dos coletas en su cabello.

-Jinta-kun, Tessai-san se molestará si sigues jugando en vez de barrer.

-¡Urusai, Ururu! ¡A mí no me da miedo el tonto de Tessai!

-¿Has barrido como te dije Jinta-dono?-El mencionado se asusta al oír la voz del grandullón, pero cuando voltea, ve a Orihime con una amplia sonrisa de diversión-¿No deberías estar en cama, ángel?

-¿Y no habías dicho que no le tenías miedo a Tessai-san?-Ella había usado sus poderes para imitar la voz del mencionado.

-P-Por supuesto que no-Mirando hacía otro lado sonrojado.

-Mentiroso, mentiroso…te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho.

-¡Urusai!

-Solo vine a ayudarlos a limpiar-Haciendo aparecer una escoba-Será mi agradecimiento por ayudarme-Sonríe.

Entre los tres terminaron de limpiar, aunque había momentos que Orihime molestaba a Jinta "de castigo" por molestar a la pequeña Ururu. Al terminar, Tessai y Urahara salieron para felicitar, el último con un bento entre sus manos.

-Para usted Orihime-dono, en agradecimiento por limpiar y para que tenga algo nutritivo para comer hoy en la escuela.

-Arigatou Tessai-san-Recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes tu bolso-Le dijo Urahara-Adentro tiene unas medicinas que son importante que tomes cada hora y también hay un paquete de pedido por parte de Ishida-san, ¿Se lo podría entregar?

-Claro que no, con mucho gusto-Hace una inclinación-Fue un placer conocer a uno de los mejores científicos del Cielo.

-Me vas a hacer sonrojar…pero sigue-Decía todo alegre mientras movía su abanico.

-Gomen, pero ya debo irme…Adiós-Se va corriendo.

-Yo quería oír más T_T

Orihime corría pero al darse cuenta que iba a llegar tarde, se escondió en un lugar que nadie la viese y POOF, sus alas aparecieron tras su espalda y voló por los cielos con una amplia sonrisa. Al llegar a la escuela, descendió en la azotea y sus alas desaparecieron mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Las alas de ángel definitivamente son más hermosas de cerca-La joven se paraliza y al voltear, ve que era Ishida-Buenos días Inoue-san…aunque "Inoue" de seguro es un apellido inventado.

-Ishida-kun…-Recapacita-Arigatou por lo de ayer-Haciendo una inclinación.

-No es nada-Subiéndose los lentes.

-Es cierto, Urahara-san me dio algo para ti-Abre su bolso y saca aquel paquete para luego entregárselo.

-Muchas gracias-Guardándoselo.

-¿Puedo saber lo que es?

-Le pedí que confeccionara mi arma para exterminar demonios.

-¿No vas a…?-Preocupada.

-No, no mataré a Kuchiki-san…Y tú no te relaciones tanto con un demonio…No querrás que el Cielo te mate, ¿O si?

-Rukia-chan no es mala…por algo la exiliaron del infierno.

-Urahara te contó lo que le paso, ¿No es así?

-Así es-Asintiendo.

-Bueno, mejor cámbiate los zapatos y vayamos a clases.

La joven tronó sus dedos y los zapatos cambiaron y juntos fueron directos a clases mientras compartían información. Entraron y ella de inmediato fue a su asiento por dos razones, la primera era porque la profesora llego junto con ellos y la otra fue porque al lado ya estaba el pelinaranja.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun-Sonríe.

-¿Estas bien Orihime?-No lo demostraba mucho, pero estaba preocupado.

-Descuida que estoy perfecta, aun así, debo tomarme unas medicinas que me dio Urahara-san.

En eso, tanto Rukia como Ishida giraron sus cabezas para verlos hablar, luego se vieron entre si y actuaron finalmente como si nada.

_Inoue-san…no te agregues crímenes en la lista._ Fue lo que pensó el cazador mientras se subía por segunda vez los lentes.

-----

Cuando las clases terminaron, se podía ver a Uryuu caminando por la ciudad con una bolsa en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía un pequeño libro que leía fijamente. Se detiene a mitad de la calle, sabía que no tendría problemas porque por esa calle casi no traspasan autos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…-Sin quitarle la vista a su libro-Kuchiki Rukia?

-Quiero que me digas el por qué no me mataste…Tenías la oportunidad durante este tiempo, especialmente porque estoy débil por mis aros.

-¿Qué no me oíste cuando los salve de aquel demonio?

-Quiero saber la verdadera razón.

-Maldición, si que eres insistente-Decía mientras cerraba el libro para verla finalmente a los ojos-No te mate simplemente porque no…Además, ¿Por qué perder mi tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera puede defenderse?

-Eres un cazador de demonios, eso no es motivo suficiente para ti considerando que ustedes nos matan igual, poderosos o indefensos.

-En vez de hacerme estas preguntas, mejor asegúrate de que a Inoue-san no le aumenten los motivos de ejecución si es que en verdad te importa.

-Soy una demonio ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ella?-Sintiendo como el chico caminaba hacía ella.

-Porque ella piensa que eres buena…y si es que quieres seguir con tus ideas que causaron tu exilio…-Se detuvo al estar a su lado-Comienza por impedir ser la causa de su muerte…aunque como notaste, no solo tú la causará-Vuelve a caminar.

-¡Ichigo!-Exclamo para girarse y ver al cazador.

-Así es…Artículo 10, párrafo 6…tanto para demonios y ángeles…

-_Esta estrictamente prohibido relacionarse en enamoramiento con un humano_-Recitaron a la vez sin apartar sus miradas del otro.

-Así es…Ya-ne Kuchiki-san-Iba a volver a su caminata para alejarse de ella cuando sintieron algo-¿Qué fue…eso…?

-Es _él_…Vendrá a la Tierra.-Hablo la demonio pensando en una silueta masculina.

----

Orihime estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que no había sentido lo de hace unos momentos, pero alguien más en su casa si lo había sentido…su moño con forma de cabeza de pantera. Leyeron bien, aquel moño estaba flotando en el aire mientras veía por la ventana.

-Esta niña, tiene un sueño tan profundo que ni con el reiatsu de Yamamoto-sama se despertaría-Dijo para luego hacer POOF que lo hizo cambiar de forma, aunque la oscuridad de la noche impedía reflejar su aspecto-No hay duda de que es _esa persona…_


	4. La nueva raza Vizard yun comp disparejo

Bueno, aqui les traigo el capi 4 del fic

va dedicado a Josefo por ayudarme ^^

Bleach no es mio...sino de Tite...(Como aburre decir eso)

**Capitulo 4: La nueva raza "Vizard" y un compañerismo disparejo.**

Aún era de noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, aprovechando que no había nubes que las ocultasen. Aquel ser misterioso volvió a tener la forma del moño de la joven ángel y se tendió a su lado, pero cuando apenas se quedo dormido, se oyó un estruendo que hizo que él y Orihime despertasen.

-¡Una calabaza gigante!-Exclamo la chica para luego recibir un golpe por parte de aquel moño-Eso me solio-Se quejo.

-Eso te lo tenías merecido ¡¿Y por que diablos hablas de calabazas gigantes cuando alguien ha entrado a nuestra casa?!

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces la calabaza gigante no hizo aquel estruendo?

-¡Claro que no, Baka!-Golpeándola de nuevo en la cara-¡Baja a ver quien nos ha invadido!

-Vale, vale-Hace aparecer su báculo y mientras bajaba las escaleras, oyó un silbido que la sorprendió hasta el punto de detenerse. Ella conocía bien aquel silbido.

-¿Podrías bajar tu arma, dejar de andar como una estatua y venir a saludarme Orihime-chan?-Fue lo que oyó del invasor. No había duda de que era él.

-¡¿Shinji-kun?!-Exclamo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras después de dejar su arma.

Frente a ella, tenía a un joven de cabello rubio y cortó en un peinado muy poco…visto en aquellos tiempos, digamos original XD y que era cubierto por una peculiar boina, una sonrisa que dejaba ver una gran dentadura y unos ojos grises como Orihime, aunque eran más claros.

Vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas y abrochada hacía arriba para poder llevar sin problemas su larga corbata blanca, el mismo color que sus vaqueros que era rodeado por un cinturón negro con un pequeño rectángulo plateado en el centro y por último un largo abrigo ideal para días helados o lluviosos de color café.

-Yo, Orihime-chan-Sonriendo despreocupadamente, algo que era común en él.

-¡Shinji-kun!-Exclamo feliz mientras corría hacía él y lo abrazaba-¡Hace 100 años que no te veía!

-Lo mismo digo…y bonito pijama-Su sonrisa se vuelve algo picara.

-¿Eh?-Se sonroja al recordar que de pijama usaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas y con un escote en U-¡Ah!-Se tapo con las manos.

-No has cambiado en nada-Suspiro mientras le depositaba su abrigo café-Vamos a hablar, hay unas cosas que tienes que saber…y que yo debo saber.

La joven obedeció y se colocó el abrigo mientras lo guiaba a la cocina para luego preparar té caliente y ponía unos bocadillos en la mesa porque conociendo a Shinji Hirako, de seguro tenía hambre…y no se equivoco.

-Sospechaba de que viniste a verme sin comer primero-Sonriendo mientras dejaba dos tazas de té sobre la mesa y se sentaba frente a él.

-Acertaste-Comiendo olvidándose de los modales-Orihime-chan… ¿Cómo vas?

-Muy bien, eh protegido muy bien a Ichigo-kun, su casa esta cubierta por un campo repelente contra demonios inferiores y lo defendí de Berith, aunque en el segundo golpe, sino hubiese sido por Ishida-kun, ahora estaría muerta ^^U.

-¿Ishida?

-Es un cazador de demonios-Sonríe-También eh conocido a Rukia-chan, del clan Kuchiki…-Sonríe-Es muy mona y…

-¿Estas hablando de la demonio exiliada Rukia?-Sorprendido-¿Esta aquí?-La ve asentir-¿Viva?-Ella vuelve a asentir-¡¿Mona?!-Y ella asiente de nuevo-¡¿Estas loca?!

-No me grites-Pidió.

-¡¿Qué no te oíste?! ¡Llamaste mona a una demonio! D-E-M-O-N-I-O.

-Eso mismo le eh dicho yo pero no entiende.

-Hola Tsubaki-Viendo como el moño volvía nuevamente a su forma original, un pequeño ser con unas alas peculiares, sus patas parecías ser las de un ave y tenía una bufanda amarilla-No te sentí.

-¿Cómo no me ibas a sentir Hirako si te la pasas viendo los pechos de Orihime?

-Eso no es verdad…Orihime, ¿No te estas acercando _demasiado_ a tu deber?

-¿Acercarme…demasiado…?-Confundida.

-Olvídalo-Suspirando-Ahora me toca a mí.

-Eso, ¿Por qué has venido?

-Yo…-Cierra sus ojos, mostrando una expresión seria-yo solo…-Cuando los abre, muestra una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Eh venido para hacerle compañía a mi dulce Orihime-chan-Abrazándola-Con tantos demonios rondando cerca de ti.

-A-Arigatou-Sin comprender.

------

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo salía de su casa agachándose ya que su padre iba de todo hacía él. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación y estaba por irse a su escuela cuando miro la casa de su vecina y se ahoga el grito cuando la ve en el tejado de su casa y con sus alas en la espalda como si nada.

Aun así, no pudo evitar deleitarse al verla usar un vestido tan blanco como la luna llena, el atrevido escote dejaba ver su pecho adornados por un discreto bordado sobre el, sus delgados brazos se extendían por debajo de las mangas adornadas por el mismo delicado bordado, el viento jugaba con el vestido dejando ver las piernas de la chica. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo como "embobado" viéndola hasta que logro volver en sí.

-¡Baka, no andes enseñando tus alas en vía pública!

-¿Eh?-Volteando para verlo sorprendida-¡¿Puedes verme, Ichigo-kun?!

-¡¿A que viene eso?! ¡Te eh visto desde que llegaste a Karakura!

-¡No me refiero a eso!-Grito para luego, de un movimiento de sus hermosas alas blancas, descender hasta donde estaba el chico, con ambos rostros frente a frente a pesar que la chica seguía con los pies alejados del suelo-¿Puedes verme en este estado?

_¿Cómo no hacerlo con lo mucho que andas mostrando?_-Pensó algo sonrojado.

-Ichinii, ¿Por qué andas gritando?-Pregunto Yuzu preocupada.

-¡Ah Yuzu, no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo!

-¿Explicar que? ¿El por que gritas solo?-Pregunto Karin.

-¿Cómo?-Confundido.

-Estoy en mi verdadera forma Ichigo-kun y así los humanos no nos pueden ver-Explico Orihime con una sonrisa-Si así fuese, no seriamos una _leyenda_ para ustedes.

-Lo que pasa es que me estaba gritando porque creí que olvide un trabajo, pero aquí esta así que me voy…Adiós, que se me hace tarde-Se va corriendo con el ángel volando a su lado-Entonces así los demás no te ven.

-No-Sonríe-Y también puedo traspasar objetos.

-Eso fue mucha información-Ella ríe divertida ante ese comentario-¿Y que se supone que hacías?

-Pues hacía un hermoso día hoy…y quise aprovechar los rayos para "limpiar" mis alas y alma-Cerrando los ojos-Es una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Limpiar?

-Para nosotros, el sol es como nuestra fuente de vida por así decirlo. Nos "baña" las alas y el alma…Es como si nos estuviéramos duchando.

-Entiendo… ¿Y como piensas ir así a la escuela?-Orihime vuelve a reír.

-¿Qué no oíste? Esta es mi verdadera apariencia, cuando vuelva a ser "humana" disfrazada, estaré con las ropas normales, en este caso, el uniforme.

Cuando llegaron, mientras Ichigo se cambiaba de zapatos, Orihime fue cubierta por sus alas y después de un resplandor, estas volvieron a esconderse, dejando ver a Orihime con el uniforme de la escuela y sonriendo.

-Ya esta.

Llegaron a su salón cuando las clases comenzaron, pero por suerte aun no llegaba el maestro. Al llegar, la clase no tardo en quedarse en silencio mientras él ocupaba su tiempo para meterles conocimiento a sus mentes. Orihime y Rukia estaban en su propio mundo, no escuchaban lo que decía porque se los sabía como la palma de su mano que vivir tantos siglos…

Pero salieron cuando sintieron algo que las paralizo. La sorpresa invadía sus rostros para luego sentir como si el aire les faltaba y como si fuesen a vomitar en cualquier momento. Sentían el pánico cubriéndolas mientras se quitaban el lazo como un inútil esfuerzo de recuperar el aire.

Los demás solo se dieron cuenta de su estado cuando sintieron un ruido para verlas inconscientes, desplomadas en el suelo y con la respiración fatigada. Murmuraban preocupados entre si mientras otros se atrevieron a acercase para saber que pasaba. El maestro tomó control de la situación y se acercó hacía donde estaba Rukia que era la que tenía más cerca para luego examinar a Orihime.

-Esto es algo grave…habrá que llevarlas al hospital.

-¿Al hospital?-Pregunto Tatsuki-¿Tan grave es?

-Así me temo.

-Nosotros las llevaremos-Dijo Ichigo mientras jalaba de Ishida.

-¿Por qué me metes, Kurosaki?-Susurro fastidiado.

-Recuerda que ellas no son normales-Le susurro y el cazador comprendió de inmediato, podría pasarles algo fuera de lo normal en pleno hospital y su secreto se sabría.

-Las llevaremos sensei.

-Generalmente iría por una ambulancia, pero a lo mejor no tengamos tiempo.

Ishida se cargo al demonio en su espalda e Ichigo al ángel y no tardaron en salir corriendo, ni siquiera se cambiaron los zapatos. Tuvieron la idea de llevarlas donde Urahara cuando oyeron una voz que dijo "no".

-¿Dijiste algo Ishida?

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti.

-¡Dije que no las lleven donde Urahara!-Gritan al ver que frente a ellos se puso el moño de cabeza de pantera de Orihime.

-¡El moño de Orihime hablo!

-¿Acaso eres el familiar de Inoue-san?

-En vez de eso, parezco su niñero…Ellas solo están así porque están sintiendo la presencia de demonios…Pero no son demonios cualquiera…Son los de Caballeros Exequias, para ser más preciso, dos de sus generales, lo mejor es irnos rápidamente a la casa de Orihime…antes de que nos pillen.

------------

En las afueras de Karakura, se podía ver como la tranquilidad de una zona era perturbada cuando un repentino agujero negro aparece en el suelo, se podía ver unas escaleras y por ahí estaban subiendo dos siluetas.

Una de ellas era lo que parecía ser una mujer de larga cabellera verde y ondulada, tenía una peculiar mancha en su rostro y ojos café muy claro. Vestía una especie de abrigo, de mangas largas y que le rebasaba las caderas, guantes y pantalones, todo de color blanco.

Quien la acompañaba era un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel extremadamente blanca. Como ella, también vestía de blanco, pero sus pantalones eran muy holgados que a lo lejos parecía una falda (No se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor, ¿Bien? XD) y una chaqueta que le llegaba a los pies, de mangas largas y con un cierre que solo le llegaba desde debajo del cuello hasta por arriba del ombligo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto la chica al ver a su acompañante comenzar a caminar.

-A buscar nuestro objetivo.

-Aizen-sama ordeno matarlo…pero no que causemos un alboroto.

-No pienso hacerlo, solo encontrarlo…es mucho mejor que quedarse aquí-Continua con su caminata-¿Vienes?

-No entiendo el por qué nos ha pedido que viniésemos juntos-Siguiéndolo-Recuerda, solo nuestro objetivo.

-No me trates como si fuese _ese sujeto_.-Y desaparecen.

Cuando pusieron un pie en la ciudad, no tardaron en sentir la presencia de su objetivo, que al parecer, no iba solo.

-Esta acompañado por un ángel y un cazador de demonios…Y por otro demonio.

-El demonio y el ángel han sido afectados por nuestras presencias.

-¿Acaso estas preocupada?

-No en realidad…es solo curiosidad…ni el más débil puede estar así por sentirnos.

-El demonio debe ser un exiliado, así que a lo mejor su cuerpo no puede aguantar nuestras presencias…el ángel…de seguro debe ser porque nunca ha estado frente a demonios como nosotros.

-O debe estar con su forma de "humana"

-Esa forma es patética, no les deja sentir con claridad nuestro poder…se debilitan.

-¿Acaso estas preocupado?-Burlándose.

-No fastidies…Vamos ya por él.

-Solo a él…recuerda no involucrar al ángel…Aizen-sama no lo desea.

-Lo se-Comenzaron a usar una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

----------------------

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Tsubaki lanzo una maldición.

-Nos han alcanzado-Y en ese momento, los demonios aparecieron.

Los recién legados examinaron a Uryuu, luego a Rukia, después a Ichigo, al ángel y finalmente a Tsubaki. Estaban tranquilos mientras los humanos retrocedieron un paso sin perderlos de vista y en posición de alerta.

-Eso debe ser lo que los ángeles llaman _familiar_-Hablo el chico demonio mientras penetraba con su mirada a Tsubaki.

-Neliel y Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Esa niñata-Viendo a la demonio que Ishida sostenía-¿No es Rukia Kuchiki?

-No hay duda, es la demonio exiliada y ahora se junta con humanos y un ángel-Hablo Neliel para luego ver a Ichigo-Se nos ha ordenado acabar con tu vida. Por favor, entrégatenos fácilmente que no queremos involucrar a nadie.

-Espera-Dijo Ishida mientras se ponía frente a él-Se creen muy valientes para aparecer frente a un cazador de demonios…como tal, no permitiré que se salgan con la suya.

-Matte, Ishida.

-Quédate en silencio Kurosaki…Y cuida a Kuchiki-san y a Inoue-san-Entregándole a la exiliada demonio.-Esto será rápido.

-No-Fue lo que oyeron-Proteger la vida de Ichigo-kun…es mi deber…

-¡Inoue-san!-Exclamo al verla despierta y esforzándose por ponerse de pie.

-Tsubaki-kun, Ishida-kun…cuiden de Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun…Onegai

-En tu estado no puedes hacer nada.

-En este no…pero en el otro si-Dijo mientras sus alas se desplegaban y sus ropas que uso en la mañana volvieron.

-Su reiatsu creció-Hablo Neliel.

-Con que este es el verdadero poder del ángel que llamo la atención de Aizen-sama-Siguió Ulquiorra-Aunque eso no es suficiente.

Orihime se lanzó sin dudarlo hacía Ulquiorra mientras hacía aparecer su báculo y lo ataco como si en vez de ser fuente de poder, fuese una larga naginata. Este no saco un arma, pero detuvo fácilmente el ataque con la muñeca de su mano derecha, aún así, estaban cerca de igual a igual.

-Eres fuerte…pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Orihime!-Grito Ichigo al ver como el demonio, con su mano libre, la clavo en el abdomen de la joven, provocando que escupiese sangre sobre el rostro inmune de Ulquiorra para luego caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Aún no sabe desarrollar su potencial, le falta experiencia y aún así la enviaron a proteger al humano…los ángeles son patéticos…Encárgate de ella.

-Lo se-Dijo la peliverde acercándose a Orihime-Onegai, no te muevas, no quiero lastimarte. Solo venimos a cumplir una misión de Aizen-sama y él no quiere que te ataquemos.

-¡Espera Kurosaki!-Grito al ver que este iba a moverse-¡No puedes hacer nada y lo sabes!

-¡¿Pides que me quede sin hacer nada?!

-¡Pido que no te suicides! ¡Eres un humano sin poder, no puedes contra ellos!

Ulquiorra caminaba despreocupado hacía ellos e Ishida no tenía otra salida, primero creo un campo para protegerse los tres y luego saco de su bolsillo aquel paquete que le entregó Orihime en la mañana y saca de allí un simple accesorio que consistía en una especie de pulsera que colgaba una cruz de plata y al darle algo de poder, se convirtió en un gigantesco arco que parecía ser un copo de nieve.

-Con que eso es uno de las tantas armas que usan para exterminarnos-Deteniéndose, seguía despreocupado como si no supiese la palabra "peligro".

-¿Debo sentirme alagado demonio?-Y miles de flechas salieron directamente hacía él.

Las flechas le dieron sin ningún problema y solo se veía el humo dispersándose por culpa del brutal viento que al parecer, a Neliel no le afecto en absoluto y fue la única que no se sorprendió cuando notaron que su compañero seguía de pie y sin ningún rasguño, solo se le ensució en traje.

-Es una técnica muy buena, pero te falta si quieres matar a una Espada.

-¡¿Espada?!-Exclamo Ishida como también Tsubaki y Orihime

-Ahora-Apunto con su ddo y de ahí salio un rayo que no solo destruyo el campo de Ishida, sino que también les dio a ellos, provocando que recibieran dolor y después cayeran al suelo-Eh paralizado sus nervios.

-¡Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun!-Grito Orihime mientras trataba de ir, pero algo filoso en su cuello se lo impidió.

-Onegai, no te muevas-Dijo Neliel-No quiero matarte.

-Es raro que una demonio me diga eso mientras me apuñala el cuello.

-No me gusta pelear sin un motivo…Aizen-sama nos ordeno matar al humano y debemos obedecer.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no vas a matarte sin un motivo?-Ve como asiente.

-Así que Onegai, no me hagas matarte…además…Aizen-sama te quiere viva.

-¿Sosuke…san…?-Murmuro sorprendida mientras pensaba en el mencionado para luego apretar sus manos hasta hacerlos puños.

En cambio, Ulquiorra estaba frente a los chicos y puntaba con su dedo el corazón de Ichigo, quien trataba de levantarse, pero el ataque anterior del Espada se lo impedía. Un leve circulo brilloso salió de su dedo, peor desaparece cuando el enemigo siente algo en su pierna derecha.

-Ulquiorra…sama…- Rukia, quien sostenía dicha parte del cuerpo-Onegai…no le haga daño a Ichigo-Le complicaba respirar y su visión era borrosa.

-Debería darte vergüenza Kuchiki Rukia. Tuviste la amabilidad de Aizen-sama expulsándote en vez de matarte gracias a los ruegos de tu hermano y tú, te atreves a relacionarte con esta gente y ahora me pides que no mate a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Estoy dispuesta a un castigo…incluso con mi muerte…pero no los ataque más.

-…-Lanza un suspiro-Denegado, Kuchiki Rukia-Y de una patada en el abdomen, la mando a volar hasta que choca con el tronco del árbol, provocando que exclame dolor y escupa sangre.

-¡Rukia-chan!-Exclamo Orihime preocupada y vio como Ulquiorra volvía con sus intenciones de matar al pelinaranja-¡No, Ichigo-kun!-Grito al verlo ponerse de pie y como todo un mortal, le da un puñetazo a Ulquiorra.

-La fuerza humana es demasiado débil-Dijo el Espada masculino mientras tenía aquel puño en su mejilla, pero no le había afectado en nada. Con solo darle a Ichigo un golpecito en la frente, comenzó a sangrar por todas partes y cayo al suelo-Ahora no te moverás.

-Gomen ne Neliel-Hablo el ángel-Pero yo si tengo un motivo para pelear y es _Ichigo-kun_-Dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego desplegar unos metros al aire.

Neliel se había sorprendido ante sus palabras que no la detuvo cuando voló o cuando se fue en picada hacía donde estaban los demás.

Ulquiorra quiso terminar con esto rápido, así que no tardó en lanzarle a Ichigo directamente otro potente rayo, pero él no fue quien recibió el impacto. Orihime, a penas, había logrado ponerse entre los dos y lo abrazó por el cuello y así, su espalda fue el que recibió el impacto. Su grito invadió los oídos de todos.

Rápidamente, el atacante hizo desaparecer su ataque y ella termino cubriéndose de su propia sangre. Ulquiorra giro su rostro para ver fijamente a Neliel y ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacía otro lado. No iba a admitir ante él su error.

-¿Daijobu deska…Ichigo-kun?-Sonriéndole levemente.

-¡Orihime! ¡Baka, no debías hacerlo!

-¿Qué? Tranquilo que estoy bien…esto no es nada…-Decía mientras dejaba de rodear su cuello y aún de rodillas, miró a Ulquiorra-Si quieres matar a Ichigo-kun…tendrás que matarme a mí primero-Decidida.

-Muy bien-Dijo mientras los apuntaba.

Orihime de nuevo abrazo a Ichigo, pero esta vez rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza de él para que su rostro este protegido para usarse de escudo mientras creo un campo.

-Descuida Ichigo-kun…yo te voy a proteger-Le susurro-Aunque me cueste la vida.

Ulquiorra lanzó un nuevo ataque y este iba directo hacía ellos, quienes estaban preparados…pero no llego. Los Espada y las víctimas se sorprendieron.

-Yo-Oyeron.

-----------------

Quien sera? lo sabran en el prox capi


	5. El tesoro que paso por generaciones

Aqui tienen el capi 5!!!

el capi 6 ya lo tengo pensado y me encanta...solo puedo decirles que habra ahí ichihime(of course)

De nuevo...muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^

Ahora dedo decir lok mas me carga...Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite, solo uso sus personajes para cumplir ms sueños XD

Ah si! y pasen a ver mi new fic que hice con Josefo llamado "Codiciando a la rosa de la libertad"

**Capitulo 5: El tesoro que paso por generaciones.**

-Te ves muy fatal, Orihime-chan.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Ulquiorra al imprudente.

-Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji…el prometido de Orihime-chan-Sonriendo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamaron Ishida e Ichigo, Tsubaki lanzo un suspiro de resignación y Orihime estaba más roja que un tomate.

-E-E-… ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te lo estas inventando, Shinji-kun!

-Bueno…-Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza-De acuerdo, mentí, pero lo hice por una buena causa.

-¡Ni que causa ni que nada! ¡Eso fue vergonzoso!-Avergonzada.

-Gomen…-Hecha un vistazo a Rukia-Con que ella es Kuchiki Rukia.

-Yo te conozco-Dijo Neliel-Aizen-sama hablo de ti, eres un Vizard.

-Oh…me siento alagado de que una dama sepa de mí…Y me sorprende que Aizen hable de mí…cuando él me hizo lo que soy.

-Vámonos-Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Eso ya lo se-Dijo Neliel lanzando un suspiro.

-¿No se quedaran a jugar?

-Nuestras órdenes son matar a Kurosaki Ichigo, a nadie más y no involucrar al ángel. Sino nos vamos ahora, Aizen-sama se molestará.

Mientras su compañero abría un portal, ella se quedo viendo a Orihime, cubierta de su propia sangre y protegiendo a Ichigo. Finalmente ambos se fueron.

-Y que estaba tan motivado-Y camino hacía Rukia-La famosa Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de ideología?-Para sorpresa de todos, la apuñalo con su espada-Debería matarte y vengar a los 200 ángeles que asesinaste a sangre fría.

-¡Matte, Shinji-kun!-Grito Orihime intentando ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que sentía por los ataques de Ulquiorra se lo impidieron.

-Será mejor que primero vayamos donde Urahara-Notando como el objetivo de los demonios tomó a Orihime entre sus brazos para cargarla, cosa que hizo sonrojar al ángel

_Flach Back._

_Una niña ángel, de aparentemente 5 años, lloraba desconsoladamente porque había perdido a sus padres, habían sido asesinados por un demonio no identificado y ese mismo demonio casi mato a su hermano, pero sobrevivió apenas, aunque estaba en un estado de coma…_

_Estaba sola…O eso creía._

_-No llores, Orihime-chan-Le dijo una voz pasiva._

_La niña abrió sus ojos y vio a un hombre. Notó como se arrodillo para estar a su nivel y le acarició la cabeza con su mano derecha sin dejarle de sonreír._

_-Seré tu tutor hasta que tu hermano despierte. También te entrenaré y te enseñare lo fabuloso de ser un Ángel._

_-¿Mi…tutor?-El mencionado ríe levemente._

_-No puedo reemplazar a un padre, pero espero que llevemos una buena relación como un padre a una hija._

_-Arigatou…simplemente por ofrecerse a cuidarme._

_-No hay de que, anda, ahora sonríe…Quiero conocer tu sonrisa._

_-Hai-Obedece._

_Fin Flach Back._

Orihime despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro y borroso para su vista. Se le aclaro y notó que estaba en su cuarto y que a su lado derecho estaba Hirako leyendo un libro y apoyado en la pared.

-Shinji-kun.

-Konbawa, Orihime-chan-Sonríe.

-¿Ichigo-kun?

-Descuida, esta bien. Lo dejamos en su casa y le dijimos a su padre que se metió en una pelea porque unos maleantes intentaban aprovecharse de ti.

-Ya veo…-La preocupación y tristeza invadió su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo…no hice bien mi trabajo…Ichigo-kun esta lastimado por mis descuidos.

-Vamos, sino te hubieras usado de escudo, ahora mismo si que estaría muerto… ¿Acaso hay algo más que te preocupa?-Pregunto al verla de pie.

-Quiero ver a Ichigo-kun.

-Si vas a ir a verlo, lo mejor es que esperes mañana que aún debes recuperarte.

-Demo…

-Pero nada, a la cama.

Ichigo estaba en su cama, tendido de espaldas, cubierto de vendas y solo con su bóxer. Lucía pensativo, serio y algo enrabiado…pero consigo mismo. Se giro y con rabia, golpeo el colchón con el puño tras recordar lo ocurrido, los Espada, los ataques, su inutilidad y lo más le emputecía: Orihime de escudo.

Verla abrazándola, usándose para recibir los ataques, cubierta de su sangre y él ni poder hacer nada…le dolía y enfurecía… ¿Por qué no puede hacer algo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ELLA quien tenga que recibir todos los golpes?

_Si quieres matar a Ichigo-kun…tendrás que matarme a mí primero._

_Descuida Ichigo-kun…Yo te voy a proteger…Aunque me cueste la vida._

-¡Mierda!-Volvió a golpear el colchón-Mierda… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan…débil? Ni siquiera pude proteger a una persona…

-¡Ichigo!-Su padre golpeo la puerta de una patada, provocando que saliese volando-¡Tu cena!

-Joder, mira que eres imbesil… ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar a volar mi puerta?

-Se más considerado-Dejándole la comida-Pero aún así, estoy orgulloso de ti…me enorgulleces, Ichigo-Decía apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras que su brazo derecho lo uso para taparse los ojos y corría un mar de lágrimas.

-¿A que vino ese cambio de humor?

-Se que te metiste en un pleito con 40 hombres y solo para defender a la damisela de nuestra vecina…No sabes lo feliz que has hecho a tu otosan.

Ichigo no pudo evitar que una gotita se le deslizará por la nuca o que él se pudiese solo con 40 hombres…eso es algo que de seguro solo Chad podría hacer… ¿Quién habrá inventado aquella exagerada historia?

-Cuando vayamos a ver a tu okasan le contaremos tu maravillosa hazaña-Aún con las lágrimas de la emoción-Cierto-Estas desaparece al recordar algo-Olvidarte darte algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Su padre saco del bolsillo una especie de pulsera, la forma lo daban unas pequeñas bolitas del tamaño de una canica y todas eran de color negro.

-A pertenecido a nuestra familia por generaciones…Ahora es tu turno de tenerlo.

-Ah…Gracias viejo-Recibiéndolo.

En un lugar realmente lejano…pero lejano bajo tierra…se encontraba el infra mundo, o mejor conocido como el Infierno. En un enorme palacio oscuro, en una de las miles de habitaciones, había una que estaba vació, solo tenía unas escaleras al otro lado y al final se encontraba lo que parecía un trono.

Hay sentado, estaba un hombre de mirada llena de superioridad mezclada con despreocupación. Su cabello castaño lo tenía para atrás, con un mechón sobre su frente. A su lado derecho, hacía un hombre de cabello plateado y una minara peligros y a su izquierda había un moreno trenzado que al parecer, era ciego.

-Bienvenidos Neliel y Ulquiorra-Fue lo que dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aizen-sama-Dijeron los mencionados mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Deben estar cansados por su largo viaje.

-Aizen-sama, la culpa es toda mía-Hablo Neliel-Estoy dispuesta a sufrir un castigo.

-Descuida Neliel, no estoy molesto…Ya pronto obtendremos lo que queremos.

-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho-Haciendo una reverencia.

-Esta tonta de Neliel es demasiado blanda con sus enemigos-Hablo un sujeto que era tanto alto como delgado, con un parche en el ojo y una peculiar guadaña en su mano derecha-Yo no habría dejado a ninguno vivo con tal de cumplir la misión.

-Eres una bestia, las misiones deben cumplirse a pie de la letra y nunca hacer algo que no haya sido ordenado.

-Esos son cosas sin importancias.

-¿Habrías matado también al ángel?

-A cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

-Nnoitra-Aizen le hablo con un tono suave, que significase que diese un paso al frente y el mencionado obedece-Puedes ir y mata a Kurosaki y tráeme a Orihime, s es necesario que la lastimes un poco, de acuerdo, pero…si la matas…sufrirás el mismo destino.

-Como desee Aizen-sama-Arrodillándose, aunque fue también para ocultar el pánico que reflejaban sus ojos al sentir el poderoso reiatsu de su amo.

Neliel no esta convencida ante la decisión de Aizen, pero no podía objetar, después de todo, ella fracaso en su misión.

-Hay más-Hablo Ulquiorra-Con ellos estaba Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Rukia-chan?-Hablo Gin sin saber si lucía asombrado ya que era sonrisa y tono siempre lo acompañaban-¿Ahora se junta con humanos?

-Así parece…Pidió que no lastime al humano…y al parecer, se hizo amiga de ese ángel.

Al decir eso, todos los demonios que estaban presentes rieron divertidos ante ese comentario por el simple hecho de la amistad ángel/demonio. Era lo más ridículo que había oído en años. Aizen, Gin y Tousen fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron, veían el serio rostro de Ulquiorra.

-¿Un demonio y ángel amigos?

-¿Rukia Kuchiki, miembro de la nobleza amiga del ángel?

-Pobre Byakuya, será toda una deshonra jajaja

-Silencio-Ordeno Aizen calmado pero aún así, todos obedecieron de inmediato-Esa noticia es muy interesante…y ridícula-Sonriendo ampliamente-Ulquiorra, ¿Serías amable en contarle a Byakuya sobre la desgracia?

-Si Aizen-sama-Y desaparece.

Pasaron un par de días, lo suficiente para que Ichigo se recuperase. Era domingo, por lo que no había clases, así que se quedó toda la mañana en el interior de su hogar. Ya aburrido, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero sus pies se detuvieron para poder ver la casa de su vecina.

Agacho la cabeza molesto mientras sus manos tomaron la forma de puños y estas temblaban pero de rabia. Decidido, corrió hacía la casa de al lado y tocó la puerta, esta se abrió e Ichigo se vio cara a cara con Shinji, quien al verlo, mostró sorpresa, pero luego curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes, Kurosaki.

-Tú eres Hirako, ¿No? Vine a ver a Orihime.

-Adelante-Dejándole el paso-Segundo piso, tercera puerta a tu derecha. Aún esta en cama, después de todo, ella fue la más atacada.

-Gracias-Acercándose a las escaleras.

Las subió en silencio, notando que la casa, a diferencia de las otras, no tenía ningún decorativo. Doblo a su derecha hasta detenerse en la tercera puerta, tocó y abrió.

El cuarto tenía pintadas las paredes con hermosos paisajes de campo, con toda clase de animales de tierra, agua y aire. Había muchos peluches y cosas monas que Ichigo nunca había visto que flotaban, que pensó que eran cosas del cielo. Frente a él y a la puerta estaba la cama de Orihime, una enorme cama de dos plazas, con las sabanas y mantas de color blanco, como las cortinas del dosel que rodeaba la cama.

Estaban abiertas, por lo que podía ver que allí estaba la joven ángel, quien estaba sentada en la cama, cubierta por las sabanas y estaba leyendo un libro, pero cuando su puerta se abrió se sorprendió al ver que era el joven humano.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Exclamo emocionada, aliviada de verlo de pie-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, al parecer te has recuperado rápido.

-Sí, no fue mucho lo que me hicieron.

-Estoy aliviada…aunque igual lo lamento, terminaste herido por mi culpa, por no haberte protegido mejor.

El chico no le respondió, solo se fue acercando hasta sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca. Orihime notó como sus facciones se pusieron tensas…parecía furioso.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo la próxima vez-Sonriendo levemente, tratando de calmarlo, sin saber que eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

-¡Basta!-Exclamo, asustando a la joven-¡¿Por qué Orihime?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hablar de esas cosas con una sonrisa?! ¡Mírate, estas herida! ¡Quedaste peor que yo, Rukia e Ishida! ¡¿Por qué…te empeñas tanto?!

-Porque yo…-Se interrumpe, no podía decir _"Mi misión es protegerte"_ porque sería cruel y porque una parte le decía que era una mentira, cosa que no entendía-Porque quiero…quiero protegerte…como te dije, te protegeré aunque deba dar mi vida.

Eran sinceras sus palabras, pero no entendía esa extraña necesidad de hacerlo, al principio era por misión, pero desde lo de Ulquiorra…y por el tiempo que paso con el joven…hizo que le tuviera un cariño, la necesidad de protegerlo… ¿Pero qué era ese cariño?

Ichigo trataba de contener su ira, después de todo, la estaba descargando con la persona equivocada, con quien realmente estaba molesto era consigo mismo, por ser un simple humano, por no poder hacer algo para ayudar, para…proteger aquel ángel.

-Te prometo…que buscaré la forma de entrenar y hacerme fuerte…y la próxima vez… _Definitivamente te protegeré._

Orihime lo miro asombrada y para su sorpresa…Su corazón dio un vuelto. Oía como latía a gran velocidad y como sus mejillas se teñían un rojo carmesí, una parte de ella deseaba que cumpliese su promesa, lanzarse a abrazarlo y… ¿besarlo? Sacudió su cabeza, ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía sentir aquello por un humano.

-A-…Arigatou…Ichigo-kun-Sonriendo.

No se dieron cuenta que Shinji y Tsubaki miraban la escena con mala cara…Las cosas no estaban bien para Orihime ya que el chico se estaba acercando demasiado a ella y eso era peligroso porque ella podría…_morir._

Rukia terminaba de limpiar su departamento como todos los domingos. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver todo limpio y dejo que todo su peso cayese sobre un sofá negro para luego sonreír ampliamente por el buen trabajo.

-Que tan bajo ha caído la princesa de la dinastía Kuchiki…Que ahora tiene que hacer los deberes de los empleados.

-Cierra la boca-Dando la media vuelta para ver a un peculiar león en miniatura, con orejas puntiagudas, cuernos y de color negro.

-Pero si es cierto, no estaríamos pasando por esto si no se te apareciese esas cursilerías por la cabeza… ¿Tanto te afecto aquel ángel que mataste?

-Ya cállate Kon-Golpeándolo con una pantufla-Además, ni siquiera esta muerto.

-Aún…No es tarde para arrepentirse, pídele perdón a Aizen.

-Yo…no lo se…

-¿No me digas que le tomaste cariño a esos humanos y a esa ángel?

-No es eso…-Pensando en los mencionados-No es eso…De seguro Ulquiorra-sama ya le dijo lo que hice y que me junto con ellos, así que dudo que me perdonen.

-Es verdad…eso te pasa por ser tonta-Su comentario hizo que recibiese un golpe por parte de la pequeña.


	6. Tu deseo de protegerla me despertó

Bien, aqui les tengo el sgte capi ^^

gracias a todos por sus comentarios

espero que difruten este capi y el ichihime que decidi poner, debo admitir que me encanta

Bueno, no los distraigo mas y disfruten...conste, bleach es de tite, no mío

**Capitulo 6: **_**Tu deseo de protegerla me despertó.**_

Era de noche en Karakura cuando un portal se abrió por las afueras de la ciudad y de allí salió Nnoitra acompañado de un joven que tenía su cabello corto y café, como el pelinegro, también usaba un parche en el ojo.

-Nnoitra-sama, ¿Por qué ha decidido venir ahora?

-Porque así nadie me detecta y el ataque sorpresa tendrá más efecto…Esa tonta de Neliel no sabe como hacer bien las cosas…Ya verá que mataré al chico y le traeré a Aizen-sama a la mascota.

-¿Mascota? ¿Inoue Orihime?

-Para mí, los objetivos de Aizen-sama no son más que mascotas…juguetes.

---------------

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, pesco su bolso y bajo las escaleras, sorprendiéndose con el desayuno listo, cortesía de Shinji.

-Buenos días Orihime-chan-Decía Shinji alegre como siempre, acercándose con un tazón de arroz en una mano y unos palillos en la otra-Di "ahhh"-Tomando un poco de arroz con los palillos y luego se le acerca a la boca de Orihime.

-Ahh-Obedece y come-¡Matte! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como a una niña?!-Sonrojada.

-Hace poco te recuperaste, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos-Se excuso.

-No seas exagerado-Sentándose en la mesa.

-Eres un pervertido-Fueron las palabras de Tsubaki.

Después de comer, Orihime se despide del Vizard para luego retirarse. No sintió la presencia de Ichigo en el domicilio así que supuso que ya se había adelantado, así que camino sola hacía la escuela.

Llego a su destino, devolvía los saludos que recibía con su sonrisa de siempre, se cambio de zapatos en los casilleros y se encamino hacía el salón. Al llegar, se sorprende al no ver al chico, estaban sus cosas, pero de él nada.

-Buenos días Inoue-san-Oyó.

-Ah, buenos días Ishida-kun… ¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Llego hace media hora, dejo sus cosas y salio quien sabe donde.

-Ya veo…iré a buscarlo, quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

-Inoue-san…no es necesario que se extralimite demasiado, sabremos si aparece un demonio antes de que se acerque a Kurosaki ¿Por qué tan interesada en estar a su lado?

-Eso es…-No siguió al sentir un repentino latido en su corazón. Se quedo nuevamente con sus sentimientos confusos-…porque es mi deber-No convencida de sus palabras.

Ishida sabía que no lo decía con sincerar y notaba su confusión a través de los grises ojos de la chica-Sí tú lo decides-Creyendo que lo mejor es que ella sola lo descubra.

-Perdón Ishida-kun, iré a buscarlo-Se va corriendo.

Orihime buscaba al pelinaranja por casi toda la escuela, se sentía como si con solo verlo, su alma se calmaría, lo necesitaba…Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en esas cosas porque pareciese que…

Abrió las puertas que la llevaron a la azotea y allí vio a su objetivo tendido en el suelo, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. La paz volvió a ella cuando lo vio y se fue acercando al muchacho, quien al parecer, aún no la había sentido, ella notó que tenía los ojos cerrados, no dormía así que pensó que estaba meditando o relajándose.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun-El joven abrió sus ojos al oír esa melodiosa voz para ver a Orihime con su sonrisa de siempre-¿Aún no empiezan las clases y ya andas de vago?-Sentándose a su lado.

-No digas tonterías-Tratando de ocultar unas pocas y finas líneas rojas que se le aparecieron de la nada por debajo de sus ojos-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En que piensas si puedo saber?-Curiosa.

-En como ser fuerte-Respondió como si nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?-Su curiosidad se mezclo con la sorpresa.

-Claro-Dijo, pareciese afectado por no haber sido tomado con seriedad-No quiero que te lastimen enfrente de mí y sin poder hacer algo.

Orihime se sorprendió más mientras el color cereza invadía sus pálidas mejillas, su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo de latidos y por una razón, nervios que nunca antes había sentido antes, la recorrían por completo mientras su mente trataba de sacarle algún comentario para liberarse, pero de su boca no salía nada, su garganta estaba completamente seca… _¿Qué me ocurre?_ Pensó.

-D-D-Debemos regresar al salón…l-la campana no tardará en sonar.

Ya en clases, de nuevo no le prestaba atención al maestro, pero no por la razón de siempre, sino porque esta vez estaba confusa, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, su extraño comportamiento referente al chico de ojos marrones y cabello naranja que solo es su misión…su trabajo.

_¿Qué es…Ichigo-kun para mí…? ¿Por qué dudo cuando digo que lo protejo solo porque es mi trabajo? ¿Por qué mi corazón acelera tanto?_

Tsubaki, en su forma de moño de peluche, veía desde su posición el estado pensativo y preocupante de la joven y no pudo evitar suspirar. _Orihime…_ Fue lo que pensó.

Ella siguió en ese estado incluso hasta la hora de gimnasia. La maestra llamo a Ichigo por ser su turno de correr la pista completa. Ella no pudo evitar observar fijamente como aquel muchacho llevaba a cabo la orden, impresionando a los demás por su velocidad y de nuevo sintió aquellos síntomas.

De los ojos del ángel, repentinamente salieron lágrimas mientras veía como el chico terminaba y era felicitado por la maestra, quien también le dio una toalla para limpiarse el rostro del sudor.

-Bien hecho Kurosaki-san, los demás alumnos deberían seguir tu ejemplo…Ahora…es el turno de Inoue-san-La mencionada se pone de pie con la cabeza gacha y salio corriendo del lugar-¡¿Inoue-san?!

-¡Gomen ne sensei, iré a enfermería que no me siento bien!-Sin voltear o detenerse.

Pero no fue a enfermería, en vez de eso, se quedo en el camerino de las chicas. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y apoyada en la pared mientras lloraba como aquella vez que perdió a sus padres.

Tsubaki se libero de su falsa forma y sereno como siempre, de brazos cruzados, veía fijamente su estado. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro, no lo demostraba, pero se preocupaba por aquella chica.

-Soy una tonta…-Murmuro.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto Tsubaki?... Tengo miedo.

-Ya te diste cuenta-Oyeron y notaron que fue Rukia.

-Eres tu demonio-Fueron las descaradas palabras de Tsubaki.

-Rukia-chan…-Murmuro el ángel. Para sorpresa del demonio y familiar, ella se acercó a Rukia, abalanzándose en un desesperado abrazo en el cuello, un intento de buscar consuelo-Tengo miedo…no se que hacer…Ayúdame-Llorando en su pecho.

La joven demonio seguía en estado de shock, un ángel la estaba abrazando. No sabía que hacer, una parte de ella le decía que la apartará y le recordará a esa ingenua mujer que ellas JAMAS estarán unidas, pero no pudo, en vez de eso, le correspondió el abrazo, cosa que sorprendió al familiar y a ella misma.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Fueron sus palabras.

----------------

Apenas las campanas que daban la clase por finalizada, Orihime rápidamente guardo el cuaderno y el estuve, ambos sin abrir. Tomó su mochila y abrigo y sin la necesidad de ponérselos, salió de allí de inmediato. Sus acciones sorprendieron y confundieron a Ichigo, quien vio a Rukia en busca de respuestas, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mejor es que por ahora no pase tanto tiempo con Ichigo-kun y cuidarlo a lo lejos-Murmuro la chica lanzando un triste suspiro-Ahora que lo recuerdo…

_Flash Back._

_-Es tan triste-Murmuro Orihime con solo 7 años._

_-¿Qué ocurre Orihime-chan?-A su lado se acercó su tutor._

_-¿Por qué castigan tan severamente a aquel ángel?_

_-Porque se enamoró de un humano…Es algo triste y cruel, pero se ha decidido después de aquella sangrienta guerra entre ángeles y demonios que ni los uno ni los otros deben relacionarse con humanos…Especialmente nosotros._

_-¿Por qué? Si protegemos a humanos, porque debemos ser crueles con el que quiera a lo que consideramos lo más "Hermoso y Milagroso"._

_-Porque temen que ese ángel sea el de la leyenda. Para eso es el castigo, para saber si es el elegido o no…Sino lo es… Deberá morir…Es triste, pero es para prevenir porque si ese ángel se mete con el poseedor de "Aquella Espada"…Será el fin de todo._

_-Eso no es justo…Se supone que somos seres pacíficos y que usamos nuestros poderes para el bien… ¿Doushite?_

_-Orihime-Su tutor se pone de rodillas y le acaricia los cabellos-No dudes de los ángeles, recuerda que pase lo que pase, lo hacemos por el bien de nosotros y el de los humanos…todo es por ellos…y no olvides que…_

_-…Los ángeles vuelven a nacer en huevos…así nunca moriremos por nuestros pecados, es una forma de remediar nuestros errores…-Recito._

_-Buena niña…No dejes de estar nunca orgullosa de ser un ángel-Sonríe al ver como la niña asentía._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Me pregunto si es cierto lo que dijiste sensei…Y si así fue, entonces… ¿Doushite?

-¡Orihime!-Aquel grito provocó que sus mejillas se ruborizasen y se llene de nervios.

-I-… ¡Ichigo-kun!-Exclamo sorprendida, viendo como se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Hasta que te alcanzo… ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?

-¿A…A que viene eso?-Nerviosa.

-Has estado extraña todo el día…incluso me as evitado.

-Claro que no, estoy muy bien-Sonríe, pero en su interior trataba de controlar el estado que solo él le producía-Gomen, es solo que debo llegar a casa para mantener el campo.

-Esta bien…pero caminemos juntos, después de todo, somos vecinos.

-Claro-Le aseguro. Mientras caminaban, ella agacho la cabeza-Ichigo-kun…etto…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Deteniéndose al ver que ella también lo hizo.

-Posiblemente…_Deberé irme, volver al Cielo…_Pero no te preocupes que en menos de un día traerán a otro ángel para protegerte…De seguro uno más despierto y fuerte que yo-Pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza, avergonzada.

_Es lo mejor…así podré quitarme estos sentimientos…Gomen ne, Ichigo-kun, pero… tengo miedo…no se que hacer…Además, no quiero involucrarte así que lo mejor es no vernos más…_

-¡Me rehusó a tener otro ángel!-Exclamo, sorprendiendo a la chica-¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! ¡¿Por lo de la última vez?! ¡Eso ya paso, no debes culparte, además…! No quiero que otro ángel venga.

Orihime estaba sorprendida y tenía su corazón palpitando como loco, no daba crédito la información que sus oídos recibieron…Ichigo no quería otro ángel, la quería solo a ella a su lado y eso la hizo sentir feliz…pero también desdichada…Él no se la merecía, ella solo lo haría infeliz.

-I-I-…Ichigo-kun…

-Dime… ¿Por qué?

-Yo…-Debía buscar una excusa, no podía decirle que era por él, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?

Sus pensamientos se cortan y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos al sentir un par de presencias poderosas que la congelaron por unos momentos. Reacciona, pero era tarde, los poseedores de esos poderes hicieron acto de presencia.

-Son…rápidos…-Murmuro sorprendida, pero aquella emoción aumenta cuando Ichigo se pone delante de ella, en un intento de protección.

-Ya te lo dije, la próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja-Sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar.

-Hasta que encontré al humano y al pequeño ángel mascota de Aizen-sama.

-Nnoitra-sama… ¿Qué desea que haga?

-Encárgate del humano, no quiero desperdiciar mis fuerzas con un debilucho.

-Esto es malo… ¡Huye Ichigo-kun!

Pero antes de que alguien dijese algo más, ambos se sorprenden cuando Tesla ya estaba frente a ellos y de una patada giratoria, le pego a Ichigo en el rostro y lo mando a volar. Orihime vio esto horrorizada que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para defenderlo cuando Tesla volvió al ataque, pero cuando ya pudo, Nnoitra se le aparece frente a ella y la toma del rostro con su mano derecha para luego apartarla del suelo.

-No quiero interrupciones, así que quédate quieta o…-Hace presión, provocando que la chica gritase-Para no darte cuenta antes de nuestra presencia debiste estar muy alterada y preocupada… ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?-Le preguntaba interesado y ansioso mientras se la acercaba sin quitar su mano, disfrutando del pánico de la chica.

-¡Orihime!-Grito Ichigo, pero Tesla vuelve a golpearlo, estaba jugando con el humano.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Al ver esto, estira uno de sus brazos con dirección hacía Tesla, pero para su mala suerte, Nnoitra la mando a volar, provocando que se golpease severamente en el frío cemento.

-Te dije que te quedases quieta… ¡¿No te lo dije?!-Dándola una cantidad de patadas severas en el estómago.

-¡Argh!-Exclamaba la joven una y otra vez.

-Nnoitra-sama, recuerde lo que le dijo Aizen-sama.

-Cállate Tesla, solo le diré que fue necesario porque se volvía muy impertinente.

-Vamos a tener problemas.

-Ori…hime…-Murmuraba Ichigo herido y furioso por el simple hecho de ver aquella frágil y fuerte mujer siendo lastimada.

-Silencio-Ordeno para luego volver a golpearlo.

Ahí tirado en el suelo como un perro muerto, veía como Orihime, mientras recibía las patadas de Nnoitra, su rostro no reflejaba dolor, sino preocupación mientras estiraba su brazo como podía hacía donde estaba él, en un intento desesperado por ayudarlo… Siempre él, ¿Por qué no se preocupaba por si misma? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por proteger a aquella joven que dio su vida por la de él?

-¡ORIHIME!-Grito lleno de impotencia.

Y de repente…todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sorprende al ver que ya no estaba en Karakura siendo golpeado por Tesla, sino en un extraño mundo nunca antes visto. Se sorprende al notar que en verdad estaba de pie sobre ventanas provenientes de un edificio, esto era algo que iba en contra de la ley de gravedad.

Da la media vuelta y se queda más sorprendido al ver que a un par de metros, había una espada enorme, sin empuñadura, solo blancas vendar y detrás de aquella espada, lo que en verdad lo sorprendió, estaba un hombre mayor, de largo abrigo negro que se ondeaba gracias al viento como su cabello castaño y ondulado.

-¿Qué esperas Ichigo?-Dijo-Sácame y di mi nombre.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el que te ayudara a protegerla…Tú conoces muy bien mi nombre Ichigo.

-Yo… ¿Acaso…?

-Vamos, libérame y lucha por lo que quieres proteger.

-Lo que yo…Quiero proteger…-Su rostro refleja decisión y toma la espada.

"En la realidad", Nnoitra se divertía golpeando a Orihime, quien seguía horrorizada y ahora lloraba por Ichigo, quien por una razón, ya no se quejaba ni nada, como si ya estuviese muerto por Tesla, quien ya se aburrió de jugar

Iba a matarlo definitivamente, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de tocar su cuerpo, repentinamente ya no estaba, provocando que golpease el cemento, logrando que este se agrietase. Miro a su izquierda y se sorprende al ver a Nnoitra cayendo al suelo en un estado de shock y a Ichigo manteniendo a Orihime en su pecho con la ayuda de su brazo y mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha, sostenía una espada.

-Esa espada es…-Murmuro-N-No puede ser…

-Zangetsu…-Murmuro Orihime con sus ojos clavados en aquella espada legendaria, la enemiga de los demonios-Ichigo…kun…-Desviando su mirada hacía el joven.

-Ustedes pagaran por esto-Sentencio Ichigo furioso-Mientras yo este, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a la persona quien quiero proteger.


	7. Crueles Verdades

Como prometi, aquí esta el capitulo 7, es hora que sepan algunas cosillas, no se cuando tendre otra conti pronto, pero si puedo decir si o si que despues del 29, tendre mas contis, despues de descanzar un poco del ajetreo universitario, aunque si, debo decir que me gustan los desafios.

Ojala sea de su agrado ^^

Bleach bla bla bla bla, Tite

**Capitulo 7: Crueles verdades.**

A pesar de la situación, todo estaba en silencio absoluto y sorprendidos porque después de tantos años, Zangetsu había surgido nuevamente al mundo y en manos de un simple humano llamado Kurosaki Ichigo, quien acaba de jurar proteger al ángel que un principio había jurado protegerlo a él y ahora estaba en sus brazos, herida y sonrojada ante aquella confesión, incluso su corazón latía…Era una pecadora.

-Ichigo…kun…-Murmuro y de respuesta, siente el agarre más intenso, sorprendiéndola.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-Le aseguro.

Orihime agacho su cabeza con un semblante de tristeza al oír esas palabras-_No es así… Al menos, no para mí_-Fueron sus pensamientos.

Después de las clases, Rukia aprovecho para hacer lo que le gustaba más que otra cosa desde que estaba en ese mundo: Comprar dulces y mangas. Estaba con una sonrisa radiante por comer sus chocolates favoritos y leyendo, sabiendo que era algo ridículo para una demonio y que de seguro su hermano no aprobaría si lo descubriese…como no perdonaría el hecho de relacionarse con humanos y aquel ángel.

Detuvo repentinamente sus pasos cuando sintió una poderosa presencia que la paralizo, incluso con sentirla, provocaba que olvidase como respirar, no tardo en reconocerla: Era la presencia de Nnoitra. Luego sintió la presencia de Ichigo desvanecerse por completo y movió sus pies con las intenciones de ir a ayudarlo, pero para su sorpresa…no pudo.

Su cuerpo repentinamente quedo inmóvil, por más esfuerzo que ponía, no logro moverse ni un músculo, estaba congelada como una estatua, estaba confusa y aterrada por ese suceso y más al sentir como la presencia de su amigo repentinamente se volvió más poderosa, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no se movía? Maldito cuerpo.

_No causes más problemas_ Aquellas palabras que solo ella oyó en sus pensamientos la sorprendieron más, sentía su sangre helada del miedo por aquella fría orden.

-_Niisama_-Pensó aún con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Cayó de rodillas cuando finalmente sintió el control de su cuerpo y paso ambas manos por su cabeza, asustada porque había visto en su mente la fría expresión de su hermano y lo peor aún, es que detrás de él, había visto la relajante mirada de Aizen agitado su copa, como si brindase por ella, por su sentencia de muerte si es que desobedecía.

-_¿Doushite…?_-Trataba de comunicarse con él o por lo menos con Aizen por una respuesta-_¿Por qué deja que Nnoitra le haga daño a Inoue si usted la quiere ilesa? ¿Por qué causa todo esto?_-Cerrando sus ojos con impotencia, ignorando a la gente que se le acercaba, preocupados por ella.

_Que patético Rukia-chan…cada día en la Tierra te conviertes más en humana_ la pasiva pero aterradora voz de Aizen resonando su mente con aquellas palabras, la ataco como si le hubiera dado una bofetada_ pero descuida, que Nnoitra tendrá su castigo._

_-Aizen…sama…_

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-Una anciana, preocupada, la toco del hombro.

-¡Suélteme!-Apartándose-¡No me toque, sucio humano!-Salio disparada de allí, dejando a la gente sorprendida y confundida-Soy una demonio…la princesa del clan Kuchiki… ¿Por qué diablos caí tan bajo? ¡Maldito ángel!-Grito recordando aquel suceso que hizo que su vida cambiase.

Tesla volvió a atacar a Ichigo, pero este, como si nada, detuvo el ataque con la punta de Zangetsu, sorprendiendo tanto a sus enemigos como al ángel, era como si en estado de hace unos momentos, cuando andaba con una mirada perdida, estuvo aprovechando los segundos para aprender clases de cómo acabar con demonios.

Pero la verdad es que era gracias a Zangetsu, porque ambos estaban tan conectados al punto de ser uno, que su nuevo compañero le ayudaba en el enfrentamiento hasta que finalmente venció al ayudante de Nnoitra, dejándolo en el suelo hasta no mover un músculo más.

-Summimasen…Nnoitra-sama…-Susurro.

-Se hizo fuerte de golpe-Escupe sobre las ropas de Tesla-Patético, te dejaste confiar, pero descuida, yo me encargo.

Alzo su gigantesca espada poco común, Ichigo estaba preparado, no había apartado de su cuerpo a la herida y frágil Orihime por el simple hecho de que creía que con él era el lugar más seguro en que podría dejarla, pero cuando Nnoitra iba al ataque, para la sorpresa de todos, una espada le atraviesa el rostro, justo donde estaba su parche.

-Lo siento, pero por muy que me desagrade que mi Orihime-chan este tan relacionada con un humano, no puedo permitir que mates al que se encargará de hacerlos mierda a todos-Fue su disculpa mostrando su amplia sonrisa para revelar sus dientes.

-Shinji-kun-Murmuro Orihime sorprendida de verlo para luego notar como al lado de ella e Ichigo se acerco una joven de cabello corto, negro, trenzado y sus ojos eran protegidos por gafas-¿Lisa-chan?

-Tanto tiempo Orihime-Dijo la chica ayudándolo.

-Lisa-chan, cúralos mientras yo me encargo de este lengüeteado.

-No tienes que decirme algo que ya se idiota-Intento tomar a Orihime, pero Ichigo no la dejo-Descuida, no soy el enemigo.

-Tranquilo Ichigo-kun, los conozco, no nos harán daño.

-Puedo ver sus auras, son iguales de demoníacas que las de ellos, ¿Acaso nos engañan?

-Eso es porque somos Vizard, algo que no nos enorgullece.

-Es una larga Ichigo-kun, pero cree en ellos, te lo ruego

-Con que ahora puede ver las auras-Murmuro Shinji mientras peleaba.

-No te desconcentres Vizard-Le grito Nnoitra dándole un directo ataque que se detuvo cuando estaba a milímetros de atravesarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Shinji por su repentina pausa-¿Por qué te detienes cuando estabas a punto de ganar?

-Considérate afortunado Vizard-Fue todo lo que dijo mientras desaparecía junto a Tesla.

-Fue demasiado para él-Dijo Lisa, viendo a Ichigo inconsciente por haber usado de golpe un gran poder por primera vez.

El humano y el ángel estaban en la casa de Urahara, dormidos en futones y atendidos, por eso las vendas en su cuerpo. El dueño estaba en el comedor hablando de lo ocurrido con todos los Vizard presentes: Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachi, Rose y Love. Se veían serios y preocupados.

-Zangetsu ha resurgido-Murmuro, cubriéndose el rostro con su sombrero.

-Habrá que entrenar a ese muchacho-Murmuro Rose bebiendo de su té.

-Tener increíble poder sin dominarlo es un suicidio-Apoyo Love golpeando la mesa.

-A mí lo que verdaderamente me preocupa…-Murmuro Shinji serio cerrando sus ojos-¡ES QUE ORIHIME-CHAN ESTA ENAMORADA DE ESE BAKA!-Lloriqueando como un demente.

-¡NO ES HORA DE QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN CRIO!-Grito Hiyori, golpeándolo en la cara con la fuerza que sangre salio de su nariz y cayo noqueado.

-A pesar que este idiota no soporta el hecho de que Orihime no lo ve más que un hermano…-Comento Lisa bebiendo de una botella de sake-No significa que no tenga razón, es preocupante de que este enamorada de un humano.

-Orihime-chan siempre se enamora de los equivocados-Murmuro Hachi con un tono de tristeza-Ya va la segunda vez.

-Aunque quien hubiese pensado que la primera vez era nada menos que _él_-Comento Kensei molesto.

-Y Orihime-chan es tan ingenua que nunca sospechoso-Siguió Mashiro.

-Nadie se dio cuenta con esa habilidad de actuar-Murmuro Lisa.

-Hey-Hablo Urahara-¿No me digan que…?-Sorprendido.

-Hai-Hablo Hiyori mientras Shinji se puso serio-Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su tutor y se demoró 50 años en superarlo.

-Estúpido, se lo advirtieron-Murmuro Neliel lanzando un suspiro, viendo como Nnoitra era seriamente castigado por solo sentir el reiatsu de su amo Aizen.

-Que divertido-Dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa, viendo como sufría.

-Muy divertido-Murmuro Gin con su sonrisa de siempre-Y tú también luces divertido Aizen-Viendo al mencionado, quien estaba como si nada en su trono, tomando de su té.

-Odio hacer esto, pero yo se lo advertí-Fueron sus despreocupadas palabras-Pobre Orihime-chan, debe estar muy lastimada.

-Aizen-sama-Hablo Lolly molesta al ver aquel interés de su amo hacía un simple ángel-Déme su permiso y le prometo que le traeré la cabeza de ese humano y a esa ángel arrodillada ante sus pies.

-Gracias por querer ayudarme con mis problemas mi querida Lolly, pero no es necesario, alguien ya se adelanto y le deje ir, después de todo, su honor y el de su familia esta en juego-Sonriendo con superioridad.

Con el grito de Nnoitra y las risas de los demás demonios, Aizen metió su mano libre bajo sus ropas para sacar un dije de oro que colgaba en su cuello que finalizaba en un par de alas de ángel con un grabado, el nombre de una persona.

Había pasado unos días y Rukia no asistía a clases, estaba encerrada en su pequeño departamento, en su ataque de pánico y decepción por si misma, por haberse hecho una más de esa inferior masa de humanos y por último molesta, porque su mente no solo no le dejaba dejar de pensar en Aizen, sino también en aquel día en que cambio, ¿Pero para bien o para mal?

Oyó como tocaban al timbre y la sorpresa la invadió porque a pesar de que no abrió la puerta, sabía quien era gracias a que sentía su poder…Su puro poder de ángel.

-¡Vete Orihime!-Grito.

-Demo Rukia-chan, vine porque estaba preocupada. Anda, abre y comamos juntas estos pastelillos que compre, me dijeron que eran tus favoritos.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que jamás estaremos unidas?! ¡Nunca seremos amigas! ¡Eres un ángel y yo un demonio!

-¿Y? No eres nuestra enemiga, ¿No?

-Si lo soy-Confeso-No de los ángeles pero si de ti, por asuntos personales.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando Rukia-chan? No me has hecho nada.

-¡Si lo hice! ¡Soy la causante de tu sufrimiento y soledad!-Grito golpeando la puerta.

-¡Rukia, detente!-Grito Kon, pero Rukia lo ignoro.

-¡Yo…YO MATE A TUS PADRES Y DEJE A TU HERMANO EN COMA! ¡SOY LA CAUSA DE QUE HAYAS ESTADO SOLA TODA TU MALDITA VIDA!

-----------------

no se lo esperaban, verdad? pues si, rukia mato a los padres de orihime muajajaja

quien sera el nuevo peon de aizen? ya veran

proximo capi sabran quien es el tutor de orihime, aunque de seguro algunos sospechan quien es XD


	8. Dolorosa Traición

Y aqui otra conti mas ^^

debo decir que me encanta este capi, es mi segundo favorito despues del 6, lleve dias pensando en esto y personalmente me gusta, da un gran cambio radical al fic como diria josefo XD que por cierto, se lo dedico por su consejo y por ayudarme a mantener mi inspiracion activa con nuestros fics o sino, estaria vacio por culpa de la U ^^ así que tmb pasen a su perfil y lean "Maldito boomerang" y sus otros fics ^^. tambien a luz-chan por ayudarme a dcidir el titulo, va de acuerdo con la situación

Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios ^^

Bleach es de tite, publicado en la gran SJ en manga y por los bastardos de pierrot ¬¬

**Capitulo 8: Dolorosa Traición.**

Rukia había vuelto a clases a la siguiente semana, pero lo curioso era que casi no hablaba, es más, Orihime no le dirigía la palabra, ambas no se hablaban y parecían evitarse mutuamente.

-Orihime, ¿Me dirás lo que pasa entre las dos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Están muy raras, se evitan y no se hablan, ¿Algo paso cuando dijiste que la visitarías?

-Iie, es solo…que comprendí que no podemos estar juntas…Fui tonta al creer lo contrario-Agacha la cabeza-Un ángel y un demonio no pueden ser amigos…

-¿Pero que dices?-Exclamo Ichigo-Esa no es la Orihime que conozco.

-¿Eh?-Viéndolo sorprendida, ¿Ichigo la conocía a la perfección?

-Quiero decir…Lo que me refiero es que quiero saber lo que pasa-Algo sonrojado.

-Es solo…-No podía decirle que había descubierto que Rukia mato a sus padres, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué diría?-Es solo que debo ser un ángel de verdad…de una vez.

-Orihime…-No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y preocupado.

-Vamos Ichigo-kun-Recuperando su sonrisa, aunque solo lo hacía para ocultar sus penas-Shinji y los demás te esperan para tu entrenamiento.

-Aún no me creo que entrenare en casa de Urahara-san, ¿Pero como? ¿No viste su casa? Es muy pequeña y ¿no crees que llamaremos la atención?

-Tranquilo, ya veras lo fácil que será.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que ellos tienen aura demoníaca cuando no son demonios?

-Eso fue…-Su semblante se volvió triste y sombrío-Eso fue hace muchos siglos, cuando tenía aproximadamente 5 años, antes de…-Cerro sus ojos-…la muerte de mis padres… S-…Aizen estaba buscando más poder porque había llegado a los límites de un ángel en los 4 tipos de lucha: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho y Kido. Después de mucha investigación, más bien, después de crear a los Vizard, supo como conseguir aquel poder deseado: romper la barrera entre un ángel y demonio.

-¿Experimento con ellos?

-Mas bien, con muchos ángeles, se detuvo con ellos por haberlo descifrado. Los demonifico, es decir, Los Vizard vendrían siendo ángeles con poderes de demonio, por eso, sentiste aquella aura. Nadie se imagino que Aizen era esa clase de persona, siempre se mostró tan…justo y alguien de admirar, incluso no le creyeron a los afectados de que fue Aizen quien estaba detrás de todo, porque él tenía coartadas, se dejaba ver justo en los momentos de ataque.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

-Él…nos engañaba con ilusiones-Fue todo lo que dijo, Ichigo lo notó, había una razón, un motivo por el cual, el ángel evitaba a toda costa el tema…o hablar del antagonista.

-Gracias por responderme Orihime y descuida…no te haré más preguntas, veo que te afecta demasiado…Summimasen.

Orihime sintió nuevamente como su corazón latía violentamente y como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, todo eso por sus disculpas, por ver esa sonrisa leve que no solo era característica en él, sino que también la llenaba de una seguridad y calma.

Pero la realidad de su ser y de las leyes la hizo volver a la miseria de un golpe, jamás podrá sentirse segura, jamás podrá expresar sus sentimientos, aún cundo no sea correspondida. Una palabra que salga de sus labios frente a él y será lo suficiente para marcar su fin, el inicio de su camino a la muerte. ¿Qué sentirá cuando el momento llegue? ¿Paz? ¿Arrepentimiento?

-¡Orihime!-La chica salia de sus pensamientos.

-¿N-Nani?-Sonríe.

-Te estoy diciendo que como 30 veces que ya llegamos.

-Oh, es verdad-Se avergüenza-Gomen, estaba distraída.

--------------------

Rukia estaba en su departamento, viendo la caminata humana desde su ventana, aún llevaba las ropas del uniforme y su mirada era triste y confusa. Su mente no hacía más que pensar en aquella mirada en Aizen y en la de su hermano, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y sus emociones sentían rabia por si misma.

-Hey Rukia-Hablo Kon mientras se le acercaba-¿Hasta cuando estarás de esa forma patética?

-Cállate-Agachando la cabeza para ocultarla en sus rodillas.

-Estoy con tu mascota, eres lamentable Rukia-Oyeron.

Tanto la demonio como Kon sintieron el miedo al oír esa voz, se notó por la repentina tensión en sus cuerpos, pero también la sorpresa los invadió y como pudo, Rukia alzo la cabeza y sus temblores se hicieron más notorios cuando lo vio. Un hombre joven de larga cabellera negra, con un adorno blanco, que para los demonios, era un símbolo de que pertenecía a la nobleza, sus ojos eran azules claros, intensos y tenían algo que te derretías de miedo con aquella fría expresión, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y por su vestimenta, confirmaba que era un demonio de alta sociedad en el Infierno.

-N-Niisama…-Susurro con la quijada temblándole y le dificultaba salir la voz. Sus pies y piernas temblaban mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

-Al parecer, solo te has divertido en vez de pensar en tus castigos…Te has convertido en toda una humana inferior Rukia, has manchado el apellido Kuchiki.

-¡Byakuya-sama!-Exclamo Kon asustado cuando lo vio desenfundar su espada y el filo ya rozaba el cuello de una temerosa Rukia-¡Déjeme explicarle…!

-Silencio basura-Le obedecieron de inmediato-Hice lo posible para que fueses exiliada, pensando en que te darías cuenta de tus pecados y te disculparías ante Aizen-sama…

-Niisama, por favor…

-No he terminado, no me interrumpas-Cortándola-En vez de eso, te has metido en una escuela de humano, has interactuado con ellos y hasta has establecido amistad con ellos, incluyendo un sucio ángel-Lentamente hizo que Rukia alzase su cabeza gracias a su espada, el sudor del miedo ya se deslizaba por el rostro de la joven, cayendo en el filo-No sabes la vergüenza que diste a nuestro clan, los demonios no paran de burlarse por tu amistad hacía ellos y por haberle rogado a un Espada que los dejase vivos.

-Yo…yo se que mi conducta no tiene perdón, he manchado el orgullo del clan Kuchiki y he avergonzado el nombre "Demonio" al relacionarme con humanos y ángeles, debí estar molesta e irritada al estar en el mundo, pero…-Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, mientras las imágenes de sus amigos invadían su mente.

-Recuperare el honor de nuestro clan cubriendo mi espada…-Dejo en libertad el cueño de su pequeña hermana, para luego poner el filo frente a su rostro-…con la sangre del humano-Sus palabras provocaron que Rukia abriese tanto sus ojos como su boca-Aizen-sama dice que tienes una oportunidad de ser perdonada.

-¿Qué…qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-Trataba de no afectarle aquel nombre y la imagen de su amo grabado en su mente.

-No tienes que matar, pero Aizen-sama ha ordenado que si quieres ser perdonada y recuperar tu posición y orgullo al clan, debes…-Lo que dijo, la helo por completo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo al sentir que sus piernas ya no la podían mantener más de pie-¿Hay algún problema?

Rukia no dijo en nada, seguía en el suelo, de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en la fría alfombra y su cabello ocultaba su rostro. Byakuya suspiro resignado al ver el leve temblor que invadía a la demonio, sabía que no era capaz, sabía que debió ser más duro con ella en los entrenamientos, así, no le habría afectado las palabras del ángel que marco su camino al exilio, a la humillación.

-No…-Fijo nuevamente la atención en ella al oír esas palabras, para notar que lo miraba seriamente y sus ojos cambiaron a unos resplandecientes amarillos.

-Rukia-Hablo Kon-¿Lo harás?-La vio asentir.

-Finalmente has vuelto a ser una demonio ejemplar Rukia.

-------------------------

Ichigo estaba entrenando en la tienda de Urahara, en un espacioso mundo subterráneo que se encontraba bajo unas escaleras que había creído que daban a una especie de sótano. Su entrenamiento estaba bajo la supervisión de Shinji, Lisa y Kensei, en cambio, los demás observaban, menos Orihime, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

_Flash Back_

_-Ah, Orihime…Bienvenida_

_-¿Q-Qué es esto?-Murmuro Orihime sorprendida al ver a su tutor con manchas de sangre en las ropas-¿Qué te paso?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió un poderoso reiatsu, no fue la única, todos los presentes también la sintieron y antes de poder hacer algo, parte del cielo (o del techo), se destruyo y cayó al suelo de golpe, cubriendo a la gente de polvo, pero no perdieron su estado de alertas, listos para atacar. Cuando el humo se disipo, vieron que la causa era nada menos que…

-Vaya, o Aizen esta desesperado o estabas aburrido Byakuya-chan-Fueron las palabras de Urahara, mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos y casi todo su rostro estaba tras su confiable abanico.

-Siempre tan desagradable Urahara-Fueron sus frías palabras-Kurosaki Ichigo-Viendo al mencionado-He venido por tu sangre.-En el momento que dijo esas palabras, servidores del demonio aparecieron para pelear con todos, menos contra Orihime e Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Exclamo Orihime preocupada, no dio ni dos pasos cuando el filo de una espada atacándola por la espalda se lo impidió. Adolorida, lentamente se volteo y la sorpresa la invade al ver quien fue su atacante-¿Rukia…chan…?

-No intervengas "ángel"-Fue todo lo que dijo, señalándola con su espada que ahora estaba derramando la sangre pura de Orihime.

-¡¿Rukia?!-Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido que bajo su guardia y Byakuya lo aprovecho, dándole un severo golpe en el abdomen.

-Nunca debes bajar tu guardia, ni aún cuando te traicionan-Le decía mientras lo veía caer al suelo.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Rukia se puso delante de ella, rozando su pecho con su espada, sorprendiéndola más al notar que sus ojos ahora eran amarillos, el color que se les aparece a los demonios cuando están sedientos de matanza.

-El humano es un estorbo para los deseos de Aizen-sama-Dijo con frialdad, sin temor, ni arrepentimiento-Por eso debe morir-Su espada fue ascendiendo hasta que le rozo la nariz-Y si te interpones, te le unirás.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en esa mentirosa!-Exclamo Shinji, trataba de ayudar a Orihime, pero los seguidores de Byakuya se lo impedían, como a los demás.

-Rukia-chan… ¿Nos mentiste todo este tiempo?-No recibió respuesta y eso le dolía.

_La respuesta más hiriente en el silencio_ invadió una y otra vez la mente de Orihime de los labios de su tutor. Orihime se llevo las manos a la cabeza, odiaba que tuviese razón, odiaba ser engañada…odiaba todo.

-Ahora…-Hablo Byakuya en el momento que preparaba su espada-Despídete de este mundo Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡IIEEE!-Grito Orihime histérica en el momento que aparto a Rukia con una ráfaga y corrió hacía Byakuya.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando sintió frías cuchillas en su espalda, que provocaron que todo su cuerpo desparramase sangre y cayese al suelo. Descubrió que lo que había sentido en realidad era el blanco hielo que ahora estaba con su sangre, como también las ropas y rostro de su atacante: Rukia.

-Tsugi no mai…-Murmuro acercándose a Orihime con su espada disfrutando el sentir el calor de aquella rojiza sangre-Hakuren.

-Rukia…chan…-Sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-¡¿Por qué Rukia?!-Grito Ichigo herido y desesperado-¡Se supone que somos tus nakamas!

-Tenías razón-Susurro ocultando su rostro-un demonio y un ángel no pueden ser amigos…demo… ¡¿Doushite?! ¡Yo confié en ti para proteger a Ichigo-kun! ¡Yo creí que por lo menos eras la amiga de Ichigo-kun y los demás!

-Ustedes son ilusos, no hay nada más importante para un demonio…-Hablo Byakuya, cruzando su mirada con la de Orihime-…que el orgullo. Rukia debe recuperarlo, volver a serle fiel a Aizen-sama, él nos traerá nuestro mundo deseado.

-¿Es este su mundo deseado?-Aprieta sus manos para hacerlas puños-¡¿Su mundo ideal es matar a todos hasta que no quede nadie?!

Rukia arqueo sus cejas por su comentario y maldijo en su interior, esas fueron las mismas palabras que oyó hace tiempo, las palabras que la hicieron cambiar, las palabras que la mandaron al exilio y a las burlas…Las palabras que repudiaba

-Ya es suficiente-Oyeron-No tienes que atacarla más Rukia-chan, lo que has hecho fue suficiente para mí.

Orihime sintió que el mundo se le vino encima al oír esa voz, su cuerpo se tenso como también sentía su corazón acelerar, ¿Pero de miedo, de rabia o de nervios? Temblando, fue incorporándose hasta el punto de ponerse de rodillas y al voltear, estaba sorprendida como los Vizard y Urahara al ver que al lado de Rukia, estaba nada menos que una persona de cabello café, quien no solo acariciaba la cabeza de Rukia, sino que todos los demonios presentes se inclinaron ante él.

-¿Quién…es ese…?-Pregunto Ichigo incorporándose, aprovechaba que Byakuya también se había arrodillado para acercarse a Orihime, notando el pánico y la sorpresa en su rostro-¿Orihime?

-S-S-… Sousuke-san…

-¿Qué?-Sorprendido-¿Él es Aizen?-Sin perder oportunidad, se pone delante de la chica en pose de ataque, con las intenciones de protegerla.

-Ichigo-kun-Murmuro sorprendida por sus acciones.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Orihime-Dijo el amo del Infierno, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila-Me alegra que no olvides el nombre de tu tutor.

----------------

Felicidades a quienes adivinaron que aizen era el tutor y byakuya el sgte peon ^^

no hice este capi como una antirukia, ella la adoro, pero tengo que darle accion al fic y hay que recordar que ella es una demonio, como dijo byakuya, orgullo y otras cosas son importantes en un demonio, ya veran como rukia enfrenta su "vida" por asi decirlo


	9. Me perteneces por nuestro juramento

Bien, tenia la idea y no lo pude evitar, asique lo escribi y subi XD

ya 9 capis...el proximo sera el 10mo!!! wiii!!!

muchas gracias por apoyo y comentar!

Bleach bla bla bla Tite

PD: tu tmb postea pame! es na orden XD

**Capitulo 9: Me perteneces por nuestro juramento.**

_Debes cubrir tu espada con la sangre de aquel ángel._

_¿Orihime? ¿Por qué Aizen-sama pide eso si ella es su ambición?_

_Por el simple hecho de callar a los demonios, que vean que ustedes no son amigas, rompe los lazos que armaste con ella…y con el humano Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Hay algún problema?_

Rukia estaba con la cabeza gacha, con su espada cubierta con la sangre de Orihime.

_No hay ningún problema_ Pensó.

Orihime estaba de rodillas, paralizada, cubierta de su propia sangre y confusa porque no sabía que dolía más, el hecho de ser atacada dos veces por quien creyó que podría confiar o por el simple hecho de que a unos metros frente a ella, estaba la persona en quien confió, la persona que siempre admiro, en quien desahogo sus penas, la persona que la crió…

La primera persona que obtuvo su corazón…

-¿Qué sucede Orihime?-Fue la pregunta de Aizen Sousuke, sin perder su sonrisa segura y tranquila que en el pasado quiso y admiro-Te ves un poco sorprendida.

Su comentario provoco que se asustase más, especialmente porque se iba acercando a ella despreocupadamente, sin perder esa sonrisa, sin dejar de observarla como una joya.

-Lamento haberle pedido a Rukia-chan que te lastimase, pero tenía que acallar las burlas del infierno por su relación con un ángel. Te aseguro que me dolió mucho más que a ti.

-Aléjate-La orden de Ichigo la hizo volver en si, haciéndole recordar que él estaba frente a ella, usándose de escudo para protegerla del quien fue su tutor.

-I-Ichigo-kun…-Titubeó, aún con el miedo recorriéndola-Onegai, no te le acerques…-Temiendo su seguridad.

Aizen detuvo su caminata, pero no por obedecer, se lo quedo mirando, como analizando y luego vio a Orihime, para luego levantar una ceja. Volvió a caminar hacía ellos, ignorando su alrededor, ignorando las amenazas de Ichigo, con esa sonrisa que atormentaba los sueños de Orihime, impidiéndole dormir.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-Grito aterrada al ver que el humano ataco a Aizen con Zangetsu, pero su adversario lo detuvo fácilmente con solo tocar el arma con su dedo índice.

-En verdad te pareces a tu antepasado Itori, ambos eran iguales en atacar y después escuchar-Su sonrisa comenzaba a irritar al muchacho-¿Crees que estas protegiendo a Orihime?-Su sonrisa se volvió llena de superioridad, de burla-Pues haces todo lo contrario, tu compañía peligra la vida de Orihime.

La mencionada abrió sus ojos al oír esas palabras porque había entendido el significado, él lo sabía, aquel hombre había descubierto sus sentimientos por aquel humano. Se horroriza cuando repentinamente Ichigo sangró sin ninguna razón aparente por todos lados de su cuerpo y cayo al suelo. Sintió que había perdido el sentido del caminar ya que ningún quiso ponerse de pie y correr a él, pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaban paralizadas por el miedo.

-¡ICHIGO-KUUUUN!-Grito aterrada, reflejando el miedo de que la vida de aquel humano acabase, más con las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y como llevo sus manos sangradas a su rostro, termino manchando sus mejillas.

-Rukia, mantén al humano al margen-Fue su orden, viendo el estado del ángel, quien se olvido de él por unos momentos con solo ver a Ichigo en aquel estado.

-R-Rukia…-Murmuro el chico al sentir la espada de la joven apuntándole la frente.

-No te muevas humano-No había expresión en sus ojos ahora dorados, solo se podía ver la sed de matar, de ver correr la sangre.

-I-Ichigo…kun…-Murmuro Orihime y se sorprende cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Aizen frente a ella. De nuevo el terror la invadió, el cuerpo le temblaba y se ningún sonido salio de sus labios.

-¡Orihime!-Los Vizard trataron de ayudar, pero Byakuya y sus seguidores se los impidieron.

-¿Doushite?-Soltó al fin y de respuesta, sintió sus manos acariciando su mentón, incluso uno de sus dedos rozaba su labio inferior, esto solo la sorprendió más.

-¡Orihime!-Grito Ichigo alarmado por la seguridad de la joven, que se olvido de Rukia y trato de ponerse de pie, pero volvió al suelo cuando su amiga lo pateo, haciéndolo rodar.

-Te dije que no te movieses humano-Le murmuro acercándose para volver a amenazarlo con su arma-Mejor reza de que Aizen-sama ya no necesite tu muerte.

-Rukia-Murmuro Ichigo, no podía creer que su amiga, su camarada este en el bando contrario, ¿Qué no la habían exiliado por tener unos ideales contrarias a un demonio? ¿Qué no estaba en contra de la invasión de Aizen y sus hombres? ¿Fue un engaño?

-Sonríe por favor-Fueron las palabras de Aizen, sin perder el contacto visual con Orihime-Cuando el sol no brilla, todos se deprimen, especialmente yo que he extrañado tu sonrisa-Se acerco más, al punto de que sus labios estaban al lado del oído de la chica, quien estaba tan aterrada con su presencia, que no movía ni un músculo-Solo sonríe y espera un poco.

-¿Esperar…Un…poco?-Confundida.

-Para que llegue el momento…en que estemos juntos de nuevo-Su confesión la sorprendió más e incluso sintió sus labios rozando su mejilla-Recuerda-Atreviéndose a tocar su pecho, donde estaba el corazón-Por muy que hayas cometido el pecado de amar a un humano, tu alma y cuerpo me pertenece desde que hicimos aquel juramento-Tomo su inmóvil mano para besarla-Yo te salvare de la muerte, solo debes darme tu lealtad.

-En el pasado yo lo hubiese seguido hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario Sousuke-san, pero ahora… ¿Cómo puedo seguir a una persona que desea la destrucción de lo que juro proteger?-A pesar del miedo que reflejaba su mirada, también Aizen reconoció el ruego-Onegai, no mate a Ichigo-kun.

-Recuerda que el cielo escucha y ve todo-Acaricia su mejilla-y recuerda algo más, tal vez mentí a todos, incluyéndote…pero mis sentimientos jamás fueron una mentira, por eso, te entregue mi alma en nuestro juramento…A mi lado estarás segura, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué ha venido?

-Porque deseaba verte-Y tuvo el atrevimiento de rozar sus labios, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyéndola.

Lo sorprendente fue que al alejarse, la joven se queja de dolor en el pecho y cayo en su pecho, retorciéndose. Aizen le acariciaba los cabellos con una leve sonrisa, como si le estuviera dando ánimos-Hiciste un juramento de unión hacía mí y lo que sientes es una especie de castigo por romperlo y amar a otro. Pasará cuando vuelvas a amarme-Le prometió-Así que no te confieses a ese humano o morirás por los mismos ángeles.

Orihime se largo al llanto entre el dolor mientras caía al suelo porque Aizen, como también Rukia, Byakuya y los demás demonios, desaparecieron. Sintió que unos brazos trataban de ayudarla a ponerse en pie y vio que era su misión, el chico que debía proteger, el chico que termino amando. Sin poderlo evitar, lo abrazo, buscando consuelo y apoyo en sus fuertes brazos.

---------------

-¿Te divertiste con el ángel, Aizen?-Le pregunto Gin al verlo.

-Me sentí bien al verla sana, aunque esta en malos pasos.

-Pobre, tienes un rival-Con un tono burlón, viéndolo tomar asiento-¿Qué hacemos? Ya no podemos ir por el chico ahora que ha despertado sus poderes.

-Pues viejo amigo, tendremos que adelantarnos con el otro plan.

-¿Pero cómo? Ella cuenta con la protección del Cielo y de los Vizard, sabes que cuando un ángel peligra, el cielo envía ayuda inmediatamente.

-Pues hay que hacer que ella rompa las reglas para que la envíen a "La línea del tiempo"

-¿Te refieres a que el Cielo se enteré que esta enamorada de un humano?

-Es la única manera-Suspiro-Sufrirá un poco, pero al final, estará protegida en mis brazos para siempre…Y el Cielo, la Tierra y el Infierno estarán bajo mi poder.

---------------------------

_Flash Back_

_Orihime volaba en el cielo con una sonrisa de felicidad por haber logrado finalmente crear su arma y familiar y quería darle la noticia a su tutor, a Aizen. Sabía que estaba dando entrenamiento a los guerreros de nivel avanzados._

_Esquivando apenas a unos ángeles, logro llegar a su destino y descendió a las gradas, para ver con una sonrisa a los estudiantes, que trataban de vencer entre todos a su entrenador, quien sin dejar de sonreír, vencía a todos sin problemas._

_-Eso es todo, pero los felicito, se ve que han mejorado-Cierra sus ojos sin dejar la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-Tendré que andar con cuidado o uno de estos días me darán una paliza._

_-No diga eso Aizen-san, no importa lo que hagamos, sigue haciéndonos puré._

_-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento secreto hace?_

_-Vamos, vamos, todo tiene que ver con esfuerzo, ya verán que lo conseguirán-Orihime lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo admiraba y amaba_

_-¡Sousuke-san!-Exclamo volviendo a desplegarse por los aires con la ayuda de sus hermosas alas y voló hacía él para abrazarlo-¡Lo logré! ¡He conseguido mi arma!_

_-¿En serio?-Parecía emocionado y feliz por ella-Muy bien Orihime, estoy orgulloso de ti-Acariciándole los cabellos._

_-Es Orihime-chan-Dijo uno-Tan linda como siempre._

_-No digas eso frente a Aizen-san o te dará una reprimenda._

_-Es muy sobre protector con Orihime-chan, incluso amenazo a un ángel que quiso invitarla a salir._

_-Oigan, no lo diga como si fuese un monstruo o algo así-Pidió Aizen apenado, pasando sus manos tras su cabeza y sin dejar de ser abrazo en el cuello por Orihime, quien no le pesaba por el hecho de seguir en el aire, amaba volar._

_-Sousuke-san, para celebrar, prepararé su comida favorita-Le sonrió-Pero solo si es que me gana al llegar a casa-Y sin esperar una respuesta, salio disparada a gran velocidad y con una sonrisa de diversión._

_Volaba demasiado rápido, e incluso tomo un atajo, por lo que estaba segura que ganaría. Llego a casa, era una especie de cabaña/mansión hogareña de color blanca y que se mantenía en los aires con la ayuda de las nubes. Descendió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, segura de que había ganado, posó sus pies en las esponjosas nubes y abrió la puerta._

_-¡Gane!-Grito emocionada._

_-No lo creo-Orihime se sorprendió al ver a Aizen sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-Sonríe._

_-¡No otra vez! ¡¿Cómo lo hace Sousuke-san?!-Le pregunto lanzándose hacía él, dispuesta a averiguar su secreto._

_-Con algo increíble Orihime: Mis alas._

_-¡No me refiero a eso!-De respuesta, oyó su relajante risa y por eso, hincho sus cachetes en un berrinche._

_-Ya estas algo grande para eso Orihime-Acariciándole nuevamente los cabellos-Por cierto, me han dicho que hoy tu hermano tuvo una gran mejoría._

_-¿En serio?-Emocionada._

_-Hai, lo más probable es que despierte pronto, ¿Te emociona?_

_-¡Hai!-Asintiendo-Poder verlo de nuevo me haría muy feliz, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle-Sonríe._

_-Aunque si eso pasa, admito que me sentiré muy solo, ya que te irías con tu hermano, la casa estará muy sombría sin tu sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias por su cumplido-Su sonrisa se volvió levemente al recordar eso, el no estar bajo el mismo techo que él, el no poder verlo casi todos los días-Sousuke-san…_

_-Si quieres convencerme de que cambies la cena, olvídalo Orihime, un trato es un trato._

_-No es eso-Agacho su cabeza apenada, sin atreverse a verlo o se le iría el valor-Lo que quiero decirle es…es…bueno, yo…-Trago saliva._

_-Orihime, me estas preocupando-Algo alarmado-¿Acaso te enfermaste? Llamare a Retsu-san, de seguro vendrá de inmediato._

_-Yo lo amo-Le dijo al fin, alzando su mirada para enfrentarlo, con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos humedecidos._

_Noto como la miraba sorprendido para luego lanzar un suspiro y eso la asusto, ya lo sospechaba pero era más terrible oírlo que pensarlo, sería rechazada, sabía que no era suficiente para él, que solo la veía como una niña._

_-Arigatou por confesarme tus sentimientos Orihime, y me siento algo culpable-Ella cerro sus ojos, asustada, esperando el rechazo, aunque se sorprendió al sentir que le acariciaba la mejilla-Tenía miedo de decírtelo… yo también te amo._

_-Sousuke…san…-Murmuro sorprendida._

_El rubor creció en ella al oír aquella confesión y por haber sentido aquellos labios que la volvían loca sobre los suyos, en un beso dulce y apasionado que correspondió de inmediato._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Doushite?-Murmuro Orihime tendida en su cama, en un estado de depresión que nadie lograba sacar. Veía fijamente un collar de oro que terminaba con unas alas y tenía un nombre grabado, aquel tesoro era el inicio de su sufrimiento-¿Por qué fui tan tonta?

Lo lanzo con furia para luego tenderse de nuevo y cubrirse con las sabanas.

_Pero mis sentimientos jamás fueron una mentira, por eso, te entregue mi alma en nuestro juramento_

-Basta-Se dijo tapándose los oídos.

La luz de la luna entro al cuarto porque no se procuro de poner cortinas, así que reflejo aquella joya que había lanzado, revelando que la escritura tenía un nombre: _Aizen Sousuke_.

-------------

-Lamento el sufrimiento que has pasado Orihime, como también el que pasarás a futuro -Murmuro Aizen, viendo su collar con aquel grabado, rebelando que decía _Inoue Orihime_. Tomo de su copa de vino-Hasta la eternidad, como prometimos-Con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios.


	10. Demonio Pantera

Disfruten la conti, cuales será sus reacciones del final? muajaja XD

**Capitulo 10: Demonio Pantera.**

Aizen estaba sentado en su trono, dejando que su mano izquierda sostuviese su rostro mientras la derecha movía la copa, viendo como daba vueltas el líquido como si fuese un remolino.

-Aizen-sama-El rey del Infierno alzo su cabeza despreocupado, cruzando su mirada con Lolly-Onegai, déjeme ir por ella, le prometo que se la traeré.

-No es necesario, aquí viene el que me ayudara.

-¡Pero Aizen-sama….!

-¿Acaso…estas contradiciéndome…-Lolly quedo de piedra, asustada-…Lolly?

-M-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Aizen-sama.

-Tsk, ya estas causando problemas aizen.

-Ya has llegado…Grimmjow.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Lolly, viendo a un demonio de corta cabellera azulada.

-Interrumpes mi camino-Cruzando su fría mirada con la mujer-Muévete-La mando a volar de una patada, haciendo que la mujer demonio se golpease en la pared.

-Fuiste muy rudo con ella, Grimmjow.

-Como si me importase… ¿y bien?-Poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-¿Qué quieres?

-Te doy permiso para ir al mundo humano…y divertirte-Sonríe-Causa los escándalos que quieras, derrama la sangre que quieras-Alza su copa-Disfrútalo-Y bebe.

Grimmjow lo miro sorprendido, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando él deja que cause la destrucción que le encantaba? Después de analizar, lanzo un bufido para luego reír con ganas, como si su jefe se hubiese vuelto loco.

Aizen no se altero, veía tranquilo el ataque de risa de su subordinado…Y sonrió con cinismo, faltaba poco.

* * *

En otra parte del Infierno, en una mansión enorme, majestuosa, una que emanaba superioridad y poder, esa mansión era de la familia Kuchiki…

La casa de Rukia y Byakuya.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas caminaba por el interior, por los pasillos del tercer piso hasta que se detiene al llegar a un par de puertas gigantes.

Las puertas que daban a su dormitorio.

Las abrió, notó que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, con la excepción de que había un apuesto chico de cabello café oscuro, liso y corto con unas lindas orejas de gato, sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel era un poco bronceada.

Vestía una simple camisa blanca, de mangas dobladas y desabrochado, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía una radiante sonrisa.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy por volver con mi verdadero cuerpo-Se levanta mientras estiraba sus brazos-No hay como estar en casa.

-No armes escándalo y te he dicho que no te sientes en mi cama…Kon-Se cruza de brazos-Eres mi mascota, compórtate como tal.

-Si, si…Lo que digas Rukia-Hime-Viendo como la pequeña pelinegra caminaba por el amplio cuarto, deteniéndose una vez que estaba frente a su espejo-¿Te afecta el que hayas lastimado al ángel y al humano?

-No digas estupideces-Sus violáceos ojos cambiaron nuevamente de color-Un demonio no piensa en tonterías.

-…-Lanzo un suspiro-Lo que digas hime…Bueno, eso fue un buen espectáculo, todos debieron quedar sorprendidos…me hubiese gustado verlo, te hubiese ayudado.

-No, ya sabes lo que opino.

-Bueno… ¿Puedes bañarte ya? El aroma a ángel ya esta impregnando el lugar-Tapándose la nariz-No querrás que tu hermano te reclame después, ¿No?

Rukia sabía que él no se equivocaba, tanto su ropa como cuerpo impregnaba a ángel, a Orihime, especialmente por las manchas de sangre que la cubrían. Sin importarle que un hombre estuviese ahí, se fue desvistiendo despreocupadamente y quedo completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué esperas? Prepárame el baño.

-¿Qué no te gustaba hacerlo todo por ti misma cuando estabas en la tierra?

-¡Kon! ¡Eres mi esclavo y yo una princesa, obedece!

-Sí, sí…Ojala fueras un poco más "desarrollada", así valdría la pena.

-Eso te lo oí-Cruzándose de brazos molesta-Te quedas sin cenar.

Una vez que tenía el baño listo, se inclino para esperar a que Rukia le dijese que no lo necesitaba más. Desnuda, camino hacía la bañera y se fue introduciendo en ella, dejando que el agua mojase cada vez más su cuerpo a medida que se iba sentando.

-Ve a dejar mi ropa contaminada abajo para que la laven, después has lo que quieras-Lo vio ponerse de pie-pobre que te ligues a alguien o comas a escondidas o te castigare.

-Tengo una vida, ¿Sabes?

-Tu vida me pertenece, ¿Sabes?-Sonriendo triunfal.

Derrotado, Kon salió del baño, recogió la ropa que estaba en el piso y salio del dormitorio-Pone un pie en el infierno y ya la invade su aura de "Yo soy la princesa y todos deben mimarme"-Suspiro.

Rukia, en la bañera, disfrutaba la delicia de sentir el agua caliente con espuma en su cuerpo, quitándole toda la suciedad…

Todos sus "Contactos" con las personas de la tierra.

Sacudió su cabeza para luego hundirse en las profundidades de su tina.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba quieta, viendo a sus victimas con frialdad e inmóvil, como si fuese un zombi, o como si estuviese bajo el embrujo de alguien._

_Su espada estaba en su mano derecha y como ella, estaba manchada de sangre, se deslizaba para luego caer en pequeñas gotas por la punta de la hoja._

_¿Qué era lo que veía? tres cadáveres, tres ángeles, dos hombres y una mujer. Sus alas ya no tenían vidas, estaban inmóviles sobre ellos, rozando también el suelo._

_Era una familia, padres y un hijo._

_Pero eso no fue un obstáculo para ella, sin dudar, a sangre fría, con su orgullo en juego, los mato a todos sin piedad, sin remordimiento, viendo como se retorcían mientras caían al suelo, viendo como la sangre se salpicaba por todos lados, incluso en su pálido rostro._

_Como adoraba matar a los ángeles, más que adoración, era su trabajo…su modo de darle orgullo a su raza de demonio y a su clan. Ver como juraban o aseguraban su victoria como los tontos que eran, para luego suplicarles la vida encubiertos de su sangre y temor, pero ella no los escuchaba, como si estuviese sorda y los mataba._

_Se dio la media vuelta, caminando entre el charco de sangre, iba a envainar su espada e irse cuando oyó una voz débil, quejándose de dolor, tratando de sobrevivir, luchando contra la muerta._

_Era el hijo._

_Estaba vivo._

_Debía matarlo._

_No tardo en rozarle el cuello con su espada. Vio la sorpresa que reflejaba por su rapidez._

_-No es nada personal, pero debes morir._

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Sabes el daño que has causado?_

_-Todo sea por los deseos de nuestro Rey, quien nos llevara finalmente a la grandeza._

_-¿Esta es su grandeza? ¿Matanza? ¿Un mundo en que no tendrán a nadie para gobernar? Porque eso conseguirán matando ángeles y humanos._

_Fin Flash Back._

_¡Basta!_

Fue su grito interno mientras salía a la superficie. Respiraba agitada para recuperar el aire mientras la rabia crecía en ella.

Debe dejar de pensar así…

Y rápido.

* * *

Orihime estaba en el techo de su hogar, eran las tres de la mañana, había pasado ya solo un día desde el incidente.

-Orihime, sino entras, te resfriarás, que con esa falsa forma, eres una humana más, débil ante el frío.

-Shinji…mira-Indicando el cielo-Esta lleno de nuestras mariposas celestiales.

-Deben estar buscando a los ángeles que están en la Tierra-Suspiro-Yamamoto debe estar poniendo alerta por la aparición de Aizen.

-Esta viniendo una hacía aquí-Dijo Hiyori, apareciendo de golpe, por lo que había sorprendido a ambos.

-¡Hiyori, deja de dar esos sustos!-Alego el rubio, ganándose un golpe en la cara por parte de la pequeña-Eres una jodida de mierda.

Pero ella no se equivoco, una de las miles de aquellas mariposas los estuvieron rodeando, Orihime alzo su mano y aquella criatura se posó en su dedo índice. La joven no tardo en poner un semblante de preocupación.

-Yamamoto-sama ha ordenado que todos los ángeles regresemos al cielo y yo debo asistir a una reunión de último minuto.

-¿Estas preocupada por el pelado?-Pregunto la chica-No te preocupes, nosotros lo cuidáremos.

-Hm, yo no se que le viste-Murmuro Shinji celoso-Te enamoras siempre de los equivocados Orihime-chan.

-Lo se-Sonriendo levemente-Por favor, cuento con ustedes.

Sus alas se desplegaron con majestuosidad, la cubrieron por completo y después de una intensa luz blanca, estas se despliegan, mostrando a la chica con su verdadera forma, con sus ropas de ángel y descalza.

Las alas hicieron un movimiento y ya estaba en los aires, volando hacía las nubes, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, debía admitir que extrañaba aquella sensación de que el viento rodee su cuerpo.

Siguió derecho hacía las nubes, sin mirar ningún momento hacía abajo, finalmente… Las atravesó y cuando llego al otro lado, no solo sintió como si estuviese saliendo de un mar de algodón, con algunas nubes sobre ella, sino también el potente sol, iluminándola como si quisiese sacarle un brillo como a un diamante.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos y se vio rodeada de cuatro ángeles que portaban armaduras como el mismo oro puro en estado sólido, desenvainaron sus espadas y de un momento a otro, la usaron para señalarla, aún así, Orihime no se inmuto, la tranquilidad seguía en su rostro.

-Identifícate-Ordenaron los 4 a la vez y Orihime se vio rodeada por un campo dorado.

-Orihime, teniente del quinto escuadrón de la tropa de Yamamoto-sama.

El campo que la rodeada, cambio de color a uno verde apenas termino de hablar. Al ver esto, los ángeles volvieron a guardar su espada para luego inclinarse ante ella.

-¿Es la nueva seguridad?

-Sí, hasta que no resolvamos el estado de emergencia, Yamamoto-sama ha ordenado una seguridad extrema, Orihime-sama.

-Entiendo. Onegai, ábranme la puerta.

-¡Hai!-Dijeron a la vez. De un momento a otro, el una fila, le dieron la espalda-Los guardianes de la puerta ordenamos en nombre del ángel Orihime-dono a que se abra.

De la nada, como producto de magia, frente a ellos no tardo en salir una enorme puerta, al parecer, también era de oro y tenía la forma de un ángel femenina, con una encantadora sonrisa y a sus las tenía incrustado diamantes blancos.

-Arigatou.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la tierra y el salón de Ichigo iría a un parque de atracciones que se inauguró. A Ichigo ya le había sido informado por Rose, que Orihime se había ido al Cielo a cumplir misiones, ya llevaba una semana fuera.

Y en esa semana…paso de todo.

Primero, para sorpresa de él, nadie en la escuela recordaba el hecho de que Kuchiki Rukia había sido su compañera de clases. Ishida le explico que todos los que tenían contacto con un ángel o demonio, desaparecía de sus recuerdos cuando este se volvía a su hogar, excepto los de poderes mágicos.

Segundo, el entrenamiento de Ichigo seguía sin descanso, incluso hubo una ocasión en que se tuvo que quedar a dormir porque por sus heridas, ni un músculo pudo mover.

Tercero y último: Accidentes. No han dejado de haber noticias de explosiones en la ciudad, incluso las clínicas, incluyendo la de su padre, estaban llenas de heridos, pero no solo hubieron heridos graves o leves, también muertos, incluyendo abuelos, mujeres y niños como uno de 4 años o un bebé de solo 2 meses.

-Estos accidentes ya tienen histéricos a todo el mundo-Murmuro Ishida.

-Incluso Chad se vio afectado-Gruño Ichigo, preocupado por su amigo, quien era por lo menos atendido por su padre y hermanas.

-Irónico que vengamos a este lugar en una situación así.

-Orihime ya lleva una semana afuera.

-¿Por qué te preocupas?-Interesado-Ella esta en su hogar, esta a salvo…pareciese que no quieres que regrese a su hogar, que se quede aquí.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!-Molesto y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Nada, por eso te pregunto-Encarándolo con la mirada.

-Pues deja de decir tonterías, a mí no me molesta para nada, ella puede quedarse allí el tiempo que quiera, después de todo, ese es su hogar.

Lucía seguro por fuera…inseguro por dentro, una parte de él no le gusta esas palabras que él mismo libero, no quería aceptarlas, pero es verdad, ella no vive en Karakura…ni siquiera es humana, es un ángel que vive en el cielo y que pronto tendrá que volver a definitivamente a su mundo y será cuando su misión termine.

-¡Heey Ichigo!-El mencionado viro su rostro para ver a Tatsuki-Vamos a la montaña Rusa-Indicándola.

-No tengo ganas de oír a Keigo gritar como niña-Gruño-Mejor voy a la casa de los espejos, es más silenciosa.

-Yo te sigo-Apoyo el Cazador.

Ambos entraron a dicho lugar, pasaron el rato viendo las diferentes formas que los espejos reflejaban de ellos.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue de golpe, por todo el parque hubo explosiones, la gente gritaba, corría o tomaba a sus hijos en brazos para huir con ellos o para protegerlos del impacto.

* * *

-¡jajajajaj, esto es muy divertido!-Gritaba Grimmjow, flotando en al aire y lanzando rayos rojos desde sus manos, disfrutando el derrumbe, llanto, grito, lágrimas, sangre, heridos, etc.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir un ataque tras su espalda y lo esquivo girando, quedando cabeza boca abajo (N/A: ¡No copies a Shinji!). Movió su cabeza por todos lados y sus facciones se pusieron serias al ver que el causante era Ishida y a su lado estaba Ichigo.

-Con que tú eres el que causa destrucción en Karakura-Fueron las palabras del cazador, subiéndose los lentes.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Poniéndose nuevamente como estaba antes, con la cabeza arriba-Si no me equivoco, tú eres un Cazador de demonios…y tú eres el idiota que no puede hacer nada sin esa puta de ángel.

-Maldito…

-No pierdas la concentración tan fácilmente Kurosaki.

-Que importa, de todos modos… ¡Ambos morirán!-Saca su espada-¡Kishire…PANTERA!

Un repentino huracán de viento lo rodeaba como también una luz. Ellos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos para que no les entrase la arena y cuando pudieron ver, se sorprendieron: Sus ropas habían desaparecido y estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura blanca, tenía unas largas orejas, garras en vez de manos y su cabellera había crecido.

-¿Qué…significa esto?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Es una Liberación-Explico Ishida, demostrando lo mucho que sabía sobre los demonios por el hecho de ser cazador-Solo hay pocos demonios que pueden hacerlo: Los más poderoso, los que conocemos como Espada.

-¿Espada?-Sorprendido-¿Estas diciendo que los 4 demonios que vimos antes también pueden hacer eso?-Pensando en Ulquiorra, Neliel, Nnoitra y Tesla.

-Solo 3, el que acompañaba a Nnoitra, no era una Espada.

-¿Terminaron la charla? Ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado-Se preparada-Mi nombre es Grimmjow, malditos gilipollas.

Y se dirige hacía ellos a gran velocidad, era tanta que los muchachos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, unas repentinas cadenas aparecieron para rodearlo y capturarlo, como a un simple animal salvaje.

-Debes estar desesperado o asustado…para que querer liberarte ante ellos.

Todos miraron hacía donde provenía la voz: Orihime. Sus ojos lucían serios, sus labios adornaban una sonrisa divertida mezclada con ironía, sus alas resplandecían y sus manos sostenían firmemente aquellas cadenas de oro.

-Vaya, pero si eres tú…zorra.

-Vaya, ¿Ese es el saludo que le das a una vieja amiga? Que modales Grimmjow.


	11. La herida más dolorosa no es un golpe

Aqui tienen un new capitulo...lo que me gusta, es que esto dara un cambio...a mas tragedy, pelea, shock, etc XD

digamos...el inicio del fin

Bleach es la propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei.

**Capitulo 11: La herida más dolorosa no es un golpe.**

-¿Por qué tendría que usar modales contigo?

-¿Será por todas las veces que te he pateado el trasero?

-Zorra.

-Gatito.

-Senos del tamaño de una montaña.

-Pene diminuto-Con tono de burla.

-¡Ni siquiera lo has visto!

-Lo se, solo quería hacerte enojar…y lo conseguí-Sonriendo.

-Ya veras-Logro destruir las cadenas y se dirigió a ella.

Ishida e Ichigo veían aquel espectáculo con una gota deslizándose por sus nucas, no solo daban a entender que se conocían, sino que se comportaban…algo infantil.

_Orihime estaba emocionada, tendría su primera misión como ángel ahora que ya tenía a su familiar. Su misión consistía en ir al templo norte de los ángeles, a dejar un pergamino dorado, el mayor tesoro de su raza, ahí estaban sus secretos y sus técnicas más secretas y prohibidas por su peligro, debía mantenerlo a salvo de los demonios que se le aparecería en el camino con intenciones de robárselo._

_-Aquí esta-Yamamoto, siendo sostenido por su leal bastón, extendió su mano libre, mostrándole a la chica el tesoro dorado-Orihime, entregarte este pergamino, es entregarte la vida de todos. Se que harás un buen trabajo, cuidado con tu vida._

_-Vamos Yama-jii, no la pongas tan nerviosa-Hablo un ángel varón que curiosamente, tenía apariencia de vago, con una cantimplora colgando de su cintura, un sombrero de paja y un kimono rosa con estampados de flores sobre su traje._

_-No se preocupe Shunsui-san, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, incluso daré mi vida y hasta quemaría el pergamino con tal de que los ángeles estén a salvo-Aseguro Orihime._

_-Encontrarás caminos peligrosos y demonios como obstáculos, ten mucho cuidado Orihime-Pidió un hombre de cabello largo y blanco y ojos negros y pacíficos, parecía un hombre que odiaba la violencia._

_-Lo tendré Ukitake-san-Guardando el pergamino entre sus ropas-Ya me voy._

_Sus alas blancas aparecieron tras su espalda, enseñando lo hermoso y brillante que eran. Después de regalarle a los demás una última sonrisa de seguridad, se fue volando a gran velocidad, sintiendo el viento en su rostro._

_Estuvo haciendo piruetas, acompañando a una manada de aves e incluso descendía en picada hacía algún lago para hacer olas con sus movimientos elegantes._

_Aún así, no perdía la concentración, sabía que los demonios se le aparecerían…_

_Y no se equivoco._

_Al detenerse para recoger una manzana verde del árbol, se tuvo que apartar de golpe al sentir que algo se le acercaba con velocidad, notando que era una espada._

_-¿Qué tanto te complicaba quedarte quieta y recibir mi amigo en tu cuello?_

_Orihime volteo de inmediato, notando que el responsable era un demonio. Tenía la cabellera azulada, como también sus ojos, pero más oscuros. Estiró su brazo y su espada, por si misma, se libero del árbol y volvió a las manos de su amo._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Grimmjow…y vengo por dos cosas._

_-¿Dos cosas?_

_-El pergamino…y tu cabeza._

-Vamos mínimo-Orihime sonreía con burla-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Ya verás, te venceré, te violare y te enviare donde Aizen como un costal de huesos-Volviendo al ataque.

-¡Orihime!

-¡Espera Ichigo!-Le detuvo Ishida-¿Qué no ves que esta pelea va en serio? Tú no serás nada más que un estorbo, en menos de un segundo, te cortará vivo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que si! ¡Mira a Inoue-san, esta usando casi todas sus fuerzas! Y debo recordarte que todavía no dominas por completo el poder de Zangetsu.

-¡Tsubaki!-Grito la joven y el mencionado no tardo en aparecerse, uniéndose con el báculo de la chica.

-Veo que ya me estas tomando en serio.

El báculo y espada chocaron, era el saludo de aquellas armas y también el de sus amos, quienes se miraban fijamente. Retrocedieron para acabar con aquel "saludo" y de nuevo de atacaron, chocando nuevamente. Orihime dio el primer paso, a un ataque directo y de frente, pero cuando estaba cerca, Grimmjow desapareció, para aparecer nuevamente en su espalda, tras la sorpresa de la chica.

El espada reía victorioso, disfrutando aquella pelea, mientras de su espada corría la sangre de Orihime, quien se había apartado de dolor, al recibir aquel filo en su espalda. Grimmjow, al dejar de reír, saco su lengua, para recorrer el filo de la espada, disfrutando de la sangre del ángel-Vaya, es cierto cuando dicen que la sangre de un ángel es más sabrosa que un néctar de eternidad.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que de nuevo desapareció, Orihime maldecía el haberse olvidado que en aquella forma hibrida, era mucho más rápido y fuerte físicamente, y lo lamento más cuando se apareció sobre ella y con unas púas que salieron de su codo, le dieron de forma directa, logrando que cayese el suelo con violencia y gritando.

-¡ORIHIME!

-¡INOUE-SAN!

-¡Silencio!-Ordeno Grimmjow-Quédense callados mientras me encargo de ella, luego los matare a ustedes.

-Entonces…deberé acabar contigo…-Como podía, Orihime se ponía de pie-Porque no permitiré que los lastimes...-Estiro el brazo que tenía su báculo y este se transforma en una espada-¡Vamos Tsubaki!

Con la ayuda de sus alas, volvió al cielo, dirigiéndose directamente a su adversario.

* * *

Rukia caminaba por el palacio de Aizen, había sido llamada por él y estaba por tocar la puerta para advertir su llegada, pero comenzó a oír gritos y risas, esas voces las reconoció de inmediato: Orihime y Grimmjow. De seguro, Aizen estaba viendo la pelea de ambos, incluso se lo imagino, sentado en su silla, viendo con aquella expresión indiferente de siempre, sosteniendo de su copa y de vez en cuando tomando un sorbo de aquel vino tinto.

Se quedo quieta por el miedo, sentía una extraña sensación por cada grito que oía de Orihime, ¿Acaso era culpa? ¿O…preocupación? Movió su cabeza de forma negativa, se armo de valor y acerco su puño nuevamente a la puerta, pero la voz de su amo la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Solo un poco más.

-En verdad te estas divirtiendo, Aizen-Hablo Gin con una sonrisa-Con que a esto te referías con que la harías sufrir un poco.

-No…ninguna herida física se puede comparar…con una herida de corazón.

_¿Herida de corazón? ¿De que esta hablando Aizen-sama?_

-Oh, creo que ya entendí…por eso enviaste al tonto de Grimmjow.

-Él es el único que con la violencia…hará que los sentimientos de Orihime florezcan como la miel-Y toma de su vino.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso Aizen-sama hará que Orihime se…confiese?! ¡¿Delante de los de Seireitei?! ¡Eso es la muerte!_

-¿Estas preocupada…Rukia-chan?

El cuerpo de Rukia se congelo al oír aquellas palabras, la sangre se le congelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe por si sola y su corazón aceleraba por sentir aquella relajada, pero peligrosa mirada de su señor. De su garganta solo salía sílabas, sentía que tenía un nudo que le impedía decir más…y solo con esa mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia-chan? Luces asustada.

-¿Le habrán cortado la lengua?-Pregunto Gin con inocencia, acercándose poco a poco-No, aún la tiene.

-Gin, no seas irrespetuoso-Poniéndose de pie-Gracias por venir Rukia-chan.

La mencionada, al oír eso, su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco, volviendo a la normalidad, dándose cuenta que estaba ante su amo, su gobernante… ¡Y ni siquiera le ha reverenciado todavía!

-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!-Rogó, haciendo una reverencia, estaba de rodillas, con sus manos en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha-¡Lamento haber escuchado una conversación privada, Aizen-sama!

-Tranquila Rukia-chan, no estoy molesto-Dándole la espalda, mientras Rukia se ponía de nuevo derecha, pero aún estaba de rodillas-Aún que aún no respondes mi pregunta-La ve de reojo, suficiente para sobresaltarla nuevamente-¿Estás preocupada?

-¿Por qué…debería preocuparme?

Ante aquella respuesta, Aizen lanzo su sonrisa, asustándola más-Pues entonces quédate a mi lado…y observa como Orihime cae ante su corazón.

* * *

En un enorme cuarto circular, como un estadio de futbol, pero con una altura de pared enorme, casi como la Torre Eiffel o la Torre de Tokio, se podía ver que las paredes estaban completamente pintadas de blanco, el techo era de cristal, por lo que podían ver el cielo y las nubes y el suelo era de pura cerámica de color negro.

Allí adentro, en el centro del suelo, había una fuente que tenía de adorno, la estatua de un ángel femenino y el agua, reflejaba la pelea de Orihime y Grimmjow. Lo rodeaba, a una distancia de dos metros, unos pedestales gruesos y muy altos, y en la cima, se podía ver que había unos trece tronos y solo tres estaban vacios. En los otros, estaban siendo ocupados por tres mujeres y siete hombres.

-Niña irrespetuosa.

-No seas rudo con ella Yamma-jii, recuerda que tú mismo le diste la orden de cuidar a aquel muchacho.

-Ese chico ya no es un objetivo para Aizen, no ahora que despertó su poder, ella debería estarse preocupando por las operaciones de emergencia.

-Vamos, debes recordar que nuestra prioridad también es proteger a los humanos-Hablo una mujer de piel morena.

-¿Ves? Yoruichi me apoya.

-¡No le hables así a Yoruichi-sama!-Alego otra mujer, molesta de que no la respetasen.

-Ya cálmate Soi Fong-Pidió la mujer, indiferente como siempre.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-Hablo un pequeño de ojos azules intensos y cabello blanco-¿Por qué debemos alegar por esto? Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

-Hitsugaya-san-Hablo la última mujer, de mirada calmada y que tenía una trenza por debajo de su mentón-Debemos estar viendo aquella pelea, podremos tener la oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre los planes de Aizen, además, así podré estar lista y mandarle a Orihime ayuda médica.

-Se nota lo novato que eres pequeño-Hablo otro con burla.

-Cierra la boca Kurotsuchi.

* * *

La pelea parecía ir pareja.

Ambos tenían la misma cantidad de heridas.

Pero Orihime tenía más heridas graves que leves.

_¿Podrás aguantar un poco más Orihime?_

-Estaré bien Tsubaki…-Susurro con un gesto de dolor, le complicaba respirar y ver bien por culpa de la sangre que se deslizaba por su frente.

-Voy a acabar con esto-Dijo Grimmjow, señalándola con su mano abierta-Dile adiós a tu amante.

-¿Eh?-Volteo y se sorprendió al ver que estaban sus amigos detrás de ella-¡DETENTE GRIMMJOW!

-¡GRAN REY CERO!

Rápidamente, Orihime hizo que su espada volviese hacer un báculo y comenzó a girarlo, como una porrista con su bastón-¡SANTEN KESSHUN!-Un escudo en forma de triangulo y de color naranjo, se apareció en un segundo y al otro, recibió el impacto de aquella poderosa técnica. Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo retrocedía por la fuerza del "Rey Cero", pero estaba cansada y herida, sabía que no aguantaría por mucho.

Con su último aliento lanzado en un grito, su escudo desapareció y recibió todo el ataque, siendo lanzada, su ropa se iba rasgando y más heridas se le aparecían.

Pero no fue la única victima del ataque.

-Estuve años perfeccionando esta técnica…para el día en que te haría trizas. Pero no me imagine que cuando este día llegaría…habrían terceros.

Con su báculo desaparecido y con Tsubaki volando a su lado, tratando de hacerla despertar, Orihime fue tosiendo mientras se arqueaba, quejándose de dolor. Como podía, trataba de ponerse de pie, pero solo pudo quedar en posición de perrito, con sus rodillas y mano derecha en el suelo, mientras su mano libre, tocaba su abdomen.

Lo que vio la horrorizo.

A unos metros frente a ella, estaba sus amigos en el suelo, inconscientes y heridos, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de Ichigo, su mente trataba de aceptar aquella idea, a pesar que sus ojos le mostraban una y otra vez, cada herida que tenía, hasta la más insignificante. Parecía un cadáver, como aquella vez con Nnoitra, sintió algo en su rostro, eran sus lágrimas, al parecer, finalmente acepto aquella cruel realidad. Lanzó un potente grito de ira, tristeza e incredibilidad.

-No…-Susurro, haciendo un puño con su mano que tocaba el suelo y se mordía el labio.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Divertido.

Como podía, la bella muchacha con alas de ángel (que en estos momentos estaban cansados, pero seguían llenos de determinación como ella), se fue poniendo poco a poco de pie, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se dio la vuelta para verlo fijamente, mostrando los sentimientos que la invadían.

-No pienso… ¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTELO!-Grito y en aquel momento, su cuerpo, dejo expandir todo su poder, como en una explosión.

-Oh… ¿Molesta?

Se mordió el labio, volteando su rostro para ver al muchacho que dormía-No te voy a perdonar…que hayas lastimado…a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Y ante aquella confesión…Grimmjow soltó una potente carcajada de triunfo.

-¡LO DIJISTE AL FIN! ¡ESTAS ACABADA! ¡HAS CONFESADO TUS SENTIMIENTOS DELANTE DE LOS IDIOTAS DE SEIREITEI!

* * *

Cuales serán las consecuencias?

Será el fin de hime? la victoria de aizen?

Recibira el castigo de la muerte nuestra princess?


	12. Ruego

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion del fic

y es el inicio del sufrimiento y del cambio radical de la historia.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sensei, publicado en manga por los increibles de Shonnen Jump y en anime por los imbesiles &%/$%/&(· de Pierrot

**Capitulo 12: Ruego.**

Orihime abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca.

Había sido engañada.

Todo fue una trampa.

La verdad de todo esto era esto, la confesión.

Ahora…Estaba acabada.

-Jamás creí que serías tan estúpida, pero veo que me equivoque-Se ríe-Deberías ver tu expresión.

Cayó de rodillas, incrédula, oyendo aquella molesta risa mientras se tocaba las mejillas, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar-Y con su sonrisa de victoria, desapareció.

Orihime cayo en las lágrimas de ira, incluso exclamo un grito.

Marco su destino.

Le esperaba la muerte.

-¡Orihime!-Shinji se estaba acercando con Love, Lisa, Hiyori y Mashiro-Orihime-La rodeo con sus brazos mientras los demás atendían al cazador y humano.

-Shinji soy una tonta…una estúpida…voy a morir.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-Preocupado.

-¡He gritado a los cuatro vientos mis sentimientos por Ichigo!-Aferrándose a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, humedeciéndolo con ayuda de sus lágrimas.

Los Vizard se sorprendieron al oírla, querían decir algo cuando una presencia los puso en alerta. Ante ellos, se apareció un hombre de cabello corto, alborotado y de un color negro azulado, su piel era un tono bronceado muy claro, casi pálido y sus ojos, eran un claro e intenso azul como la playa en verano. Vestía de blanco y tenía unas alas en su espalda…Un ángel.

-He venido para llevarme a Orihime-san por romper el código y enamorarse de un humano… que más encima, ese humano era su "misión".

-Eres tú…Shiba Kaien-Exclamo una molesta Hiyori, ella y los otros, estaban de escudos, protegiendo a Orihime, quien era aferrada por Shinji, como una forma de mantenerla a su lado.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos-Confeso con una sonrisa-Jamás me he olvidado de todos.

-¿Piensan darle penitencia de muerte?-Pregunto Lisa.

-No lo se-Confeso-El viejo solo me dio la orden de no regresar sin ella…Odio hacer estas cosas, ustedes saben…así que por favor, no pongan resistencia.

-Kaien-sama…-Todos miraron a Orihime, quien luchaba por seguir despierta un poco más-Pienso entregarme sin oponer resistencia, pero solo hay una cosa que pido…

-¿Qué cosa Orihime-san?

-Dame tres días…para despedirme de todos…es lo único que pido…te lo ruego…

Kaien se la quedo observando, luego vio a los que estaban inconscientes y finalizo en los Vizard. Lanzo un suspiro y se llevo una mano en la cabeza, rascándose los cabellos.

-Yamamoto no especificó, solo dijo "Ve por ella, y no regreses sin ella" por lo que puedo tomarlo como que no dijo el día ni nada…así que, no le veo el problema.

-Gracias…Kaien-sama…

-Recuerda, tres días, cuando pasen los tres días completos, vendré por ti-Y desaparece.

-Orihime…-Murmuro Mashiro preocupada.

-No te preocupes…Se que es lo correcto.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, esforzó a sus parpados a abrirse, pero la repentina luz lo cegó que volvió a cerrarlo…lo intento de nuevo y ahora veía borroso…la tercera era la vencida, así que los abrió nuevamente y esta vez veía claro.

Estaba confundido, no entendía en donde estaba, giro su cabeza a su derecha y vio al cazador de demonios durmiendo en un futón que estaba al lado suyo y cubierto de vendas, como él.

Miro a su izquierda y vio a Orihime en otro futón aparte, pero ella no estaba dormida, estaba despierta, con vendas y sentada, miraba las sabanas con tristeza, aquel semblante altero su pecho, no entendía el por qué, pero verla así, quiso hacer algo para que no este así nunca más.

-¿Orihime?-Al murmurar aquel nombre, la mencionada dio un brinco y lo miro con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ichigo-kun?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me pasa nada, estoy perfecta-Ampliando su sonrisa.

-No mientas, se que algo te preocupa.

-No, es solo que en verdad me acostumbre a vivir esta vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Orihime lanzo un profundo suspiro, había ensayado una y otra vez para sonar convincente, no podía decirle que estaba condenada a una pena de muerte por amarlo.

-Es solo que…regresaré al cielo-Sonriendo levemente-Mi misión ya acabo, Sou…no, Aizen ya no ira tras de ti, así que los de Seireitei quieren que regrese al cielo y prepararme para la batalla.

-Ya veo…-Susurro, no sabía el por qué, pero esa respuesta lo incomodo, se sentía mal y molesto, molesto con esos ángeles porque la apartarían de su lado, apretó sus manos inconscientemente, haciéndolos puños y también la quijada.

-Finalmente podrás tener de nuevo una vida normal, ya no será necesario que sigas entrenando para dominar a Zangetsu.

-No dejare de entrenar…voy a pelear en contra de los demonios que se aparezcan…para proteger a mis amigos.

Orihime se sorprendió ante sus palabras, tuvo que girar su cabeza para que no notase sus lágrimas y su leve sonrisa o sino, sospecharía de que algo malo ocurría.

-Ichigo-kun…mañana, Urahara nos podrá dejar salir de aquí… ¿Te gustaría…que en mi último día…pasemos el día…en el parque de diversiones?

-¿Tú y yo? ¿En el parque? ¿Juntos?

-S-Se que…tienes escuela…pero…bueno…de seguro te parecerá muy aburrido…e incómodo andar con una chica a solas…

-D-Descuida…n-no me molesta-También giro hacía otro lado, para ocultar el sonrojo que lo invadía, con solo imaginarse a ambos solos y andando por aquel parque.

-¿En serio?-La emoción invadió su rostro, vio como asentía con la cabeza-¡Gracias!-Exclamo, atreviéndose a dar un brinco para abrazarlo.

Fue tan repentino, que Ichigo se sonrojo más por aquella cercanía, incluso oía como su corazón latía con velocidad, su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y sus manos sudaban. Quería decir algo para apartarla, pero las palabras no salían, como si su cuerpo estuviese en su contra y así poder seguir sintiendo el aroma y calor de la chica.

* * *

De vuelta en el infierno, Grimmjow caminaba por lo pasillos del palacio. Había sido atendido por una de las sanadoras y ahora se dirigía donde Aizen para dar su reporte, cosa que creía una perdida de tiempo, ya que estaba seguro que él estaba observando todo en sus aposentos.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, como también su sádica sonrisa al ver a Rukia caminando en sentido contrario y con la cabeza gacha, de seguro se iría a regresar a la comodidad de su lujosa mansión…no era mala idea jugar un poco más.

-Vaya, ya me estaba preguntando que era ese horrendo olor-Deteniéndose-Y era el olor de una vil traidora.

Rukia se detuvo, pero por su semblante serio y calmado, parecía que no se inmutaba ante sus palabras, es más, lo encaro, cruzando sus ojos con los de él.

-¿Estas seguro que no estas oliendo tu asqueroso aroma de bestia retrasada? Te hace falta en verdad un baño…Y un diccionario, a ver si aprendes palabras nuevas.

Grimmjow se molesto ante sus palabras, deseaba golpearla y matarla ahí mismo, sin siquiera dejarla agonizar o divertirse con su cuerpo, no lo valía, pero claro, no se echaría atrás, inició este pleito y lo seguiría hasta ganar.

-¿Te divertiste observar mi pelea con la zorra?

-Si…me parecía muy gracioso ver como te hacía pedazos.

-Pero de seguro no tanto como cuando le diste la espalda a esos idiotas-Bingo, sonrió victorioso al ver como sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para la pequeña demonio-La traición es parte de ti, primero a nosotros y después los traicionas a ellos…No se me olvida el rostro de todos-Se ríe.

-Entonces ten cuidado o cuando menos te lo esperes, te separare tu cabeza de tu cuerpo, bestia-Y siguió andando.

-¡Ja! ¡Aquella zorra te dejo muy marcada!-Dijo de burla, para luego alejarse, dejando a una consternada y furiosa Rukia.

_¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ELLA! ¡Y CON NADIE!

* * *

_

Era viernes, día de clases.

Pero el último día de Orihime.

Y ella lo pasaría al lado de Ichigo.

Luego…la despedida.

Y después…su muerte.

Estaba en la entrada del parque, vistiendo una falda larga hasta las rodillas, de color café y con estampados de flores, una blusa azul bien claro, con mangas largas, un chal café que le rozaba la cintura y un par de botas negras que le rebasaba la rodilla.

Su mirada estaba clavada en los niños que reían emocionados, en compañía de sus padres y ansiosos por un día lleno de diversión, Orihime sonrió levemente, recordando su feliz infancia en compañía de sus padres y hermano.

Oyó su nombre, ocasionando que mirase a su derecha y su corazón acelero al ver a Ichigo corriendo hacía ella. Vestía unos pantalones de tela de color negro, con una cadena colgando en el lado izquierdo, zapatillas blancas, una pollera ajustada de color blanco y una chaqueta de color morado oscuro.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-Descuida, no hace mucho que llegue-Sonríe y para sorpresa del muchacho, ella se había apoderado de su mano-Estoy feliz de que pasemos este tiempo juntos-Confeso-Intentemos disfrutarlo…olvidando el hecho de que me iré.

-Por supuesto-Le aseguro con una sonrisa leve.

Orihime perdió la vergüenza aquel día, quería estar bien cerca de él, hacer lo que no se atrevía, como tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo del brazo y apoyar ahí mismo su rostro, sentirse querida y correspondida…Aunque sea por un día.

Hubo sonrisas y risas, sorpresa y miedo (Por parte de Orihime al entrar a la casa de terror), y muchas cosas más, también llenaron sus estómagos de toda variedad de comida chatarra.

Se detuvieron en uno de aquellos juegos de tiro al blanco, Ichigo probó suerte y se gano una pulsera que terminaba colgando con un pequeño osito. Orihime lo recibió con mucho gusto, dándole las gracias y poniéndoselo en su muñeca izquierda.

-De nuevo gracias, lo voy a cuidar mucho.

-No te preocupes-Vio como veía emocionada una tienda de Hot Dog-¿No lo has comido?

-No, ¿Son deliciosos?

-Ya verás tú, te traeré uno. Tú espera aquí.

-Claro-Le dedico una sonrisa. Veía como se iba alejando para ir por la comida y agacho la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, viendo aquel obsequio-Hola Kaien-sama.

-Lamento interrumpirte en tu cita-Se apareció de golpe detrás de ella, ambas espaldas se miraban a una distancia de un metro ya que los ojos no se querían ver.

-¿Acaso ha dicho algo Yamamoto-sama?

-No, descuida, no es por eso…Solo quería decirte que te espero en aquel lugar en donde el humano perdió a su madre…a la una de la madrugada.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida por esas palabras, se volteo pero Kaien ya no estaba-¿Por qué quiere que nos veamos ahí?-Confundida.

-¿Orihime?-La muchacha volteo sobresaltada, encontrándose con la mirada de Ichigo-¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Para nada!-Exclamo con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es el mío?

-Este-Dándole el completo que estaba en su mano derecha.

-Gracias-Recibiéndolo con gusto y le dio una mordisca-¡Delicioso! ¡El mundo humano tiene comidas exquisitas!-Exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…-No pudo evitar contener una leve risa-…tienes un bigote de mayonesa.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo, tocándose y descubriendo que era verdad-Lo siento-Sonrojada.

-A ver…-Saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y lo uso para limpiarle el rostro, ocasionando que las mejillas de la chica se incendiasen.

-G-G-G-Gracias…-Susurro roja y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sigamos?

-¡Claro!-Y de nuevo lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Eh?-Nuevamente se sorprende.

-Quiero sentir que estas conmigo…y que no es ningún sueño-Susurro, acercan su rostro al pecho del muchacho-_Jamás me había sentido tan feliz._

Siguieron comiendo, subiéndose a juegos y sonriendo divertidos.

Pero desgraciadamente…todo tiene un final, incluso la felicidad.

Es hora de que este cuento acabe…con un final triste.


	13. Sayonara

Como si el capi anterior ya hubieron suficientes penas...es porque no me conocen bien

AMO ESTE CAPITULO!!

ya sabran por que XD

bleach es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 13: Sayonara.**

Era el atardecer, Orihime e Ichigo salían del parque con intenciones de regresar a sus respectivas casas. El camino fue silencioso, pero no porque se había arruinado, al contrario, lo pasaron bien y rodeados de diversión, pero ambos salían que una vez que se despidiesen…no volverían a verse más.

Ichigo hizo que la caminata se detuviese cuando pasaron por aquel río…aquel río en que fue la última vez que vio a su madre con vida. Orihime se detuvo a unos metros y miro fijamente el lugar, haciendo puños con sus manos, recordando que aquí se reuniría con Kaien.

-Aquí…fue cuando perdí a mi madre…-Murmuro el muchacho, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo se-Confeso, sorprendiéndolo-Cuando me dieron la misión de cuidarte, me hablaron de toda tu familia…finalmente has sacado el tema, para así poder decirte…Que tu madre esta muy triste…porque ve…que te estas echando la culpa.

-¿Cómo sabes como se siente ella?

-Es un secreto entre ángeles, no puedo decírtelo, pero…es tan triste para ella saber que su hijo se echa la culpa.

-Es que si yo no hubiese…

-Ichigo-kun-Interrumpiéndolo-¿Sabes cual es el deber de una madre?

-¿El deber de una madre?

-Si: Su deber es cuidar y velar por sus hijos… ¿Sería una buena madre si te hubiese dejado morir sin hacer algo? ¿Crees que cargaría con esa culpa?

-Orihime…

-Por favor…dime que dejaras de cargar con esa culpa…para que tu madre pueda descansar en paz.

-¿Acaso mi madre…no puede descansar en paz?

-No, esta muy intranquila y triste…no es tu culpa, por favor…

-No te puedo asegurar de que no dejare de recordar aquel día…pero por ella, por ti y por mí…ya no me culparé más…tratare de no hacerlo más.

Con una sonrisa de emoción, Orihime lo abrazo desde el cuello, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente-Podré regresar al cielo tranquila-Le susurro. Ichigo salió de su sorpresa y le correspondió el abrazo, agradecido.

El ángel abrió sus ojos, aún en ese abrazo y los abrió al máximo al ver una silueta trasparente flotando sobre las aguas, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, vestía un vestido blanco y tenía unas alas en su espalda.

_Gracias…creó en un futuro mejor…Aún no esta decidido._ Oyó de aquella silueta, para luego desaparecer por completo y un par de plumas blancas y pequeñas, caían a las aguas cristalinas.

Orihime se despidió de Ichigo una vez que estuvieron frente a sus casas, trataba de parecer lo más normal posible, sonriéndole a cada momento, como siempre.

-Adiós Ichigo-kun, me alegro de haberte conocido-Le dedico la última sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta, lista para irse-_No me arrepiento de nada, mi consciencia esta en paz._

-Espera Orihime-Deteniéndola con tomarla del brazo derecho, haciendo que voltease-Yo…-Se sonrojo, al parecer, diría algo que consideraba vergonzoso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-También…me alegra el haberte conocido…espero que nos veamos de nuevo…

-Ichigo-kun…-Murmuro sorprendida y conmovida.

-Si no nos encontramos a en esta guerra, ojala nos veamos después…pero que te quede algo claro…nunca te olvidare, es imposible hacerlo.

Esas fueron las palaras claves para destruir la muralla que el ángel había construido durante estos tres días, no lo pudo contener más y se largo al llanto, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su boca temblaba como en una lucha de decir o no la verdad, no quería que él la viese así, pero lo único que atino hacer fue agachar su cabeza y taparse el rostro con sus manos.

En verdad, tenía unas ganas de decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, por lo menos poder irse sabiendo que el conocía el amor que ella le tenía, pero que nunca le podrá dar. Pero no podía, era lo mejor…y ni hablar de su partida, podría incluso encerrarla para que no fuese así, ganándose un combate contra los suyos o echarse la culpa si supiese que sería condenada a muerte por amarlo…

Su silencio sería la salvación de aquella persona…y su deseo es que siga adelante, tenga una vida normal y sea feliz.

La sorpresa la invade cuando siente algo firme y cálido rodeándola.

Era un abrazo.

Un abrazo que le estaba obsequiando Ichigo.

Un abrazo cálido, lleno de consuelo y apoyo, incluso sentía como le acariciaba los cabellos.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviese ahora mismo, pero no sería así, ella no tenía ese poder, el poder del Dios Cronos.

Resignada ante aquella idea…se aparto lentamente, olfateando su aroma, guardándose en su mente las sensaciones que la invadieron en aquel abrazo, recordar el tacto de aquella piel sobre la suya y volviendo a sentir el frío de la soledad, deseando otro abrazo.

-Lo siento…me pongo muy sentimental en las despedidas-Sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

-Creo que hasta eso extrañaré.

-Adiós Ichigo-kun…-Se fue corriendo.

No miro atrás o no sabría lo que pasaría, con los ojos cerrados corrió hacía su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, para luego apoyarse en la pared con su espalda, deslizándose hasta que cayo al suelo.

Estaba en esa enorme casa con su única compañía que era Tsubaki, quien se le acerco una vez que llego y le acariciaba los cabellos.

-No voy a abandonarte…y dejar que vayas al Cielo con toda esa carga…Así que llora de una vez…

Y Orihime se sumergió en un llanto silencioso, con su fiel familiar a su lado.

* * *

Ichigo estaba inquieto desde que vio como Orihime se encerró en su hogar, sentía que algo iba mal, que algo que le ocultaba, sabía que era la última vez, pero sentía que era la última vez que ella brillaría…como si…

Como si fuese a morir.

-Estoy pensando en tonterías-Dándose la media vuelta para quedar boca abajo en su cama.

-Ichi-nii, es hora de comer.

-No tengo hambre…ya he comido mucho Yuzu.

-Pero…hice tu favorito.

-Lo siento, pero en serio, no tengo hambre.

-Esta bien, te dejare un poco para tu almuerzo de mañana.

-Gracias.

El tiempo pasaba, siendo cada más de noche y siendo ya la hora de dormirse, así que con una toalla y pijama en la mano, camino hacía el baño para darse una ducha.

Ya en el baño, estuvo desvistiéndose hasta quedar completamente desnudo, se introdujo en la tina, cerro las cortinas y abrió la llave para que el agua se liberase y mojase su cuerpo, primero paso por sus revoltosos cabello, luego por su rostro, marcando sus facciones serias, paso después por su cuello y por su amplio pecho, acariciando lo que cualquier chica deseaba tocar y siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a sus pies.

Después de un buen baño, seco su cuerpo para colocarse el pijama y salió del baño, caminando con una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza y así secar su húmedo cabello. Dio las buenas noches a sus hermanas, que iban pasando por su camino, y se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentó en la silla, apoyándose en su escritorio gracias a su mano derecha, mirando fijamente por la ventana las estrellas y la reluciente luna menguante, lanzó un suspiro, se puso de pie y cayó de golpe sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo.

-Bien tarde te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, Ichigo-Bufó con una sonrisa de ironía mezclado con burla.

Tenía razón, tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Y no de una chica normal, sino de un bello ángel.

¿Pero de que sirve si ella se iba para siempre?

Sabía que ella deseaba su felicidad, así que eso debía hacer…seguir adelante.

Entonces…

¿Qué es ese incómodo sentimiento?

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, el segundero avanzaba en todos los relojes de la ciudad, anunciando que era la medianoche.

Faltaba una hora para que cambiase el rumbo de aquellas "víctimas" de los hilos de las diosas del Pasado, Presente y Futuro.

¿Pero sería solo para mal?

¿Hay una posibilidad de que este destino cruel cambie a un final feliz?

En la residencia Kurosaki, todos dormían pacíficos, entregados a los sueños que Morfeo les regalaba, alejándolos de toda realidad, alejándolos de saber que estaban a punto de tener una visita.

En el cuarto de Ichigo, el dormía tranquilo, pero destapado, no se había molestado en cubrirse con las sábanas y de repente…la ventana se abrió.

Se fue deslizando con lentitud y suavidad, luego entro al cuarto una leve brisa y lentamente, unos pies descalzos y blancos tocaban el suelo.

Era Orihime y con su vestimenta de ángel.

-Gomen ne Ichigo-kun, la hora se acerca y bueno…no podía evitar…verte de nuevo…-Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza-Vaya, no te has tapado.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, finalmente las sábanas pudieron hacer su trabajo, cubrir al muchacho, protegerlo de sus sueños. Orihime se lo quedo observando, se veía realmente apuesto dormido, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mucho mejor-Satisfecha consigo misma, pero luego un semblante de tristeza invadió su rostro-Bueno…como te dije…vine a verte una vez más…antes de irme.

Se quedo con ese semblante, hasta que analizo la situación y abrió sus ojos, viendo el cuarto-Es cierto…Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí-Observando la habitación-Realmente…huele como él…

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, de nuevo giro para verlo dormido, tan pacífico, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, acompañado de ella.

La mano del muchacho sintió el tacto de la mano de Orihime, un tacto gentil y suave. La luna era el único testigo, el único que veía aquella visita secreta, aquella acción, aquel intento de ella por besarlo…

Si, besarlo…poco a poco se iba acercando a él con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban ansiosos por probar aquellos labios y su mano apretaba un poco más.

La presión de manos iba creciendo…

Como también la cercanía de los labios.

Los recuerdos invadían su mente, todos sus momentos con él, sus expresiones, su sonrisa… lo más importante, aquella determinación por protegerla, la promesa que le hizo a ella de protegerla.

Lágrimas.

Gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre el hemisferio derecho del muchacho, quien ni siquiera lo altero ya que seguía dormido.

-No puedo…-Murmuro Orihime con la voz entrecortada a causa de sus lágrimas-No puedo hacerlo…No esta bien que esto sea lo último que haga-Murmuraba con esa voz un poco ronca, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se pone nuevamente derecha y se apoya en el marco de la ventana con la cabeza gacha.

-En verdad me he divertido mucho en tu mundo, hay tantas cosas que quise hacer…aún faltaban muchos lugares donde ir…Es triste que todo acabe así…-Sonriendo levemente-Me hubiese gustado tener más de una vida… ¡Cinco vidas!-Exclamo emocionada-Así hubiese ido a cinco países diferentes, probar sus comidas hasta llenarme cinco veces, conocer las cinco diferentes culturas y…

Nuevamente observo a Ichigo, con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-Enamorarme de la misma persona…cinco veces…

Cerro sus ojos y dio la media vuelta-Arigatou Ichigo-kun…

De nuevo el viento entro a la habitación.

Sobre el marco de la ventana, había una pluma blanca.

_Sayonara.

* * *

_Sere sincera, cuando escribi este capi(en el campu)me puse realmente sentimental, incluso llore T-T XD

Matta Ne!


	14. Condena

Bueno, aqui les traigo otra conti

mañana es 11, lo que supuestamente iba a subir con de H2O, el problema es...que mi notebook paso a mejor vida(Tiene un virus) y ni siquiera se si mis archivos de los fics se salvaran T-T.... POR QUE???!!!

Bueno, ya me calmo ufff

Muchas gracias por los review. Solo tengo que decir que Tite Kubo es el verdadero dueño de Bleach.

**Capitulo 14: Condena.**

Era de noche. Y tanto en la Tierra como en el Cielo, todos dormían, a excepción de una joven que estaba encerrada nada menos que en una celda. Tenía unas esposas de oro macizo en sus muñecas y un collar, también de oro, que bloqueaba sus poderes.  
Era Orihime.  
Lanzó un suspiro, viendo las nubes y las estrellas cuando de repente su moño en forma de tigre, que adornaba sus piernas, empieza a brillar con intensidad, para luego trasformarse en 6 pequeños seres que volaban.  
Esos seis pequeños eran nada menos que sus familiares, conocidos en el mundo de los ángeles y demonios como "Shun Shun Rikka". Eran un tema de que hablar, por el hecho de que un ángel solamente puede tener un familiar, no puede tener otro al menos que el primero haya muerto cumpliendo el deber de proteger a su amo, pero con ella hubo una excepción, cuando invocó a su familiar, apareció con cinco pequeños cascabeles que colgaban de su pie como una pulsera que se puso en la muñeca y a través de los años y entrenamiento, esos cinco cascabeles se convirtieron en cinco familiares más, que iban apareciendo uno a uno. Claro que lo malo es que en cada misión, solo se le permitía usar uno al menos que la situación la obligase a invocar a todos, por eso, solo hemos visto a Tsubaki solamente hasta ahora.  
-Chicos – Susurro al verlos, con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo te sientes Orihime-chan? – Pregunto una de sus familiares cuyo nombre era Lily. Lucía triste y preocupada.  
-Me siento bien – Les aseguro con una sonrisa – En serio, no estoy triste.  
-¿En verdad estas bien Orihime? – Pregunto Ayame – No tienes que fingir ante nosotros.  
-¡Exacto! ¡Somos tus amigos! – Le grito uno que parecía ser muy delgaducho.  
-Hinagiku tiene razón Orihime-chan, además, nos preocupamos más por ti cuando nos quieres ocultar cosas – Hablo una pequeñita de dos coletas que por sus alas, parecía una chinita.  
-Shun'ou – Susurro conmovida, pero luego lanza un grito cuando le jalan el cabello – ¡Eso duele Tsubaki-kun!  
-¡Deja entonces de actuar como una tonta!  
-Ah, Tsubaki de nuevo esta mostrando su preocupación de la forma equivocada – Murmuro Ayame, la capitana del Shun Shun Rikka.  
-Es su forma de mostrar sus sentimientos – Dijo divertido uno que era gordo, pero muy alegre.  
-Tienes razón Baigon – Exclamo la capitana, con una amplia sonrisa de alegría.  
-¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! – Exclamo un sonrojado Tsubaki.  
Orihime rió divertida ante su comportamiento, contagiando a los demás, obviamente, Tsubaki fue el único que no rió. La chica siguió riendo hasta que oyó un ruido proveniente de su muñeca izquierda, echó un vistazo, descubriendo que no eran los brazaletes, sino una simple pulsera que rogó para conservarlo. Lo quedo observando con una leve sonrisa mientras la imagen de Ichigo invadía sus pensamientos, lo acerco a sus labios para besar al pequeño osito que colgaba cuando las puertas se abrieron.  
Era una mujer ángel de cabello hasta la cintura, ondulado y de color rubio. Tenía unas curvas envidiables, sus pechos eran más grandes que los de Orihime y tenía un escote profundo para mostrarlo y un atractivo lunar debajo de sus labios y un simple collar de cadenas de plata que se perdía entre sus pechos.  
-¡Rangiku-san! – Exclamo Orihime en el momento que sus familiares volvían a ser un moño de peluche, no le gustaba estar presente ante la demás gente.  
-Traigo tu cena – Fue su saludo, mostrándole la bandeja que sostenía con sus manos. Se acerco para dejárselo y sentarse después a su lado – ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien, claro, he tenido mis mejores momentos, pero… - Pesca un plato – Estoy de maravilla.  
-No esperaba que nos veríamos de nuevo en estas circunstancias – Acariciándole los cabellos – Como siempre, de nuevo caes en la tristeza…Primero tus padres y hermano, luego Aizen y ahora esto – Suspiro – Yo tenía razón al decir que eres un imán que atrae peligros.  
Orihime soltó una risita, como extraña la compañía y palabras de su amiga Matsumoto Rangiku, una amante del sake y teniente de Hitsugaya Toushirou.  
-No quiero que te sientas así Rangiku-san.  
-¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta así? Estas enamorada de un humano… ¡Te darán una condena de lo más duro! ¡Podrían incluso matarte!  
-Los ángeles son perdonados siempre, si muero, renaceré nuevamente en un huevo – Cierra sus ojos – Lo importante es que no estoy arrepentida y no hay alboroto en mi corazón, estoy en paz y eso me basta.  
-Orihime… - La rubia mujer le acarició las mejillas, esta noticia era muy importante – _Tu hermano ha despertado._

En la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia se encontraba entrenando en el jardín, mientras Kon, vestido de mesero, preparaba en una mesa de jardín el té y las galletas. En verdad odiaba que ella lo vistiese de mesero por venganza porque se veía ridículo.  
-¿Hasta cuando me vas a quitar la penitencia? ¡Llevo meses sin tener sexo maldita sea!  
-El mundo no solo gira en el sexo tarado y no me desconcentres.  
-¡Seré tu esclavo, pero soy un demonio con necesidades también!  
-Exageras, verás que sin tener sexo será como purificarte el alma.  
-Esto es injusto, no podía tener sexo en el mundo humano porque mi apariencia estaba bloqueada y ahora que finalmente estoy libre…me lo prohíbe por actuar como niña caprichosa – Murmuro fastidiado cuando en eso siente una presencia – Oh Rukia, tenemos un invitado.  
Curiosa, Rukia se detuvo y volteo para descubrir que el invitado era un muchacho de buena musculatura, de piel bronceada y tatuado. Su cabello era largo, recogido en una cola de caballo y de color rojo intenso, su frente era cubierta por un pañuelo blanco y sus ojos eran negros.  
-¿Renji?  
-Yo Rukia, tanto tiempo…Veo que el mundo humano te ha quitado algo de fuerza.  
-¡Atrévete a repetirlo animal! – Golpeándolo.  
_Aquí vamos de nuevo…vaya forma de demostrar amor._ Pensó Kon, viéndolos con una gotita deslizándose por su frente.  
Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, comiendo un par de galletas mientras el esclavo les servía té. Una vez listo, Rukia le ordeno a que se fuese y que hiciese lo que quisiese, cosa que alegro a su esclavo, porque finalmente le habían quitado el castigo, así que su próxima misión era buscarse alguien a quien llevar a la cama.  
-En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo Renji.  
-Estaba muy preocupado por ti mientras estabas en el mundo humano.  
-No tenías, se cuidarme bien.  
-Oh si…mira que relacionarte con humanos.  
-¡No lo vuelvas a repetir! – Exclamo golpeando la mesa, Renji tuvo que hacer malabares para que no cayese su tasa – ¡No tengo nada que ver con ellos!  
-Entonces… - Poniéndose serio – ¿Por qué estas sufriendo?  
Rukia se paralizo por su expresión y por la pregunta, las imágenes de sus amigos en la Tierra y de Orihime invadieron su mente, pero todo eso desapareció cuando ahora su hermano y Aizen invadían su mente. Cerró los ojos y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Renji la conocía muy bien y lo odiaba por eso… ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlos? Era una demonio y ellos simple basura humana. El pelirrojo quería abrazarla para aliviarla de su dolor, pero se contuvo, tendría problemas con su hermano…ambos tendrían problemas, así que solo pudo apartarle las manos y acariciárselas. Ella agradeció interiormente su apoyo, pero lo reflejo de forma interna, de forma externa, solo soltó unas frías palabras:  
-¿Por qué has venido?  
-Aizen-sama quiere que nos preparemos para ir a la _"Línea sin Tiempo"._  
-¿Por qué?  
-Para traer a esa chica que quiere nuestro Rey.  
-¿Orihime?-Sorprendida.

Era un nuevo día, por lo cual, hagamos una subida hacía la tierra, para ver a Ichigo en el mundo subterráneo de Urahara, entrenando sus poderes con la ayuda de Rose. Tal como Orihime lo deseo, él estaba tranquilo, sin saber la verdad y por supuesto, ellos tampoco le dijeron, no querían romper su palabra, por muy que Shinji desease darle un par de golpea al pelinaranja y culparlo de todo.  
-¿Cómo estará ahora mi pobre Hime-chan?  
-Tranquilo Hirako, ya veras que todo sale pan comido-Le animaba Urahara, moviendo su abanico con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.  
-¡Imbesil! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando mi adorada princesa esta a punto de ser condenada a muerte?!-Le grito, agarrándolo del cuello de su kimono y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara de desesperación, te saldrán canas antes de edad.  
-¡No deberás decirme eso cuando tengo más de mil años!  
-Hirako-su mirada misteriosa y lúgubre fueron suficiente para calmar al rubio dienton, conocía muy bien esa mirada, algo ocurría y solo él...y Aizen sabían-No matarán a Orihime, de eso estoy seguro...Lo que me preocupa es "otra cosa".  
-¿Otra cosa? ¿De que estas hablando Kisuke?-Vio como el rubio abrió su boca, listo para responder, pero...  
-Me acaba de llegar información de Yoruichi-dono-Hacchi se hizo presente, arruinando el ambiente. Lucía sereno, pero a la vez preocupado, el sudor era la prueba.  
-¿Qué te dice mi adorada Yoruichi-san de mí?-Pregunto un emocionado Urahara, moviendo su abanico.  
-Que mas te vale que te hayas bañado y que no hayas hecho estupideces-Al responderle, Urahara se fue de inmediato a ponerse depresivo al lado de una roca, moviendo su dedo en la arena, haciendo circulitos.  
-¿Que ha dicho respecto a Orihime?-Pregunto Shinji nervioso.  
-Que esta noche será su juicio para decidir su castigo.  
-¿De qué juicio están hablando?-Se tensan un poco al ver que era Ichigo, acaba de terminar su entrenamiento y el sudor recorría su cuerpo.  
-No es nada importante para la gentuza como tú-Fue la directa y desinteresada respuesta de Shinji.  
-Ve arriba a comer y descansar Kurosaki-san, Tessai ya tiene la comida lista-Le sugirió Urahara, tratando de que el muchacho dejase la curiosidad por saber.  
-Me están ocultando algo-Sentenció Ichigo, alzando una ceja molesto.  
-Vamos Ichigo a comer-Animo Rose-no hay nada importante que debas saber, recuerda, eres solo un humano.  
-Esta bien, por ahora ganan-Yéndose resignado, pero decidido a saber la verdad.

Finalmente cayó la noche en el infierno, en la tierra y en el cielo. En este último, se podía ver un gran edificio entre las nubes, cuyo nombre era "Seireitei", y aquí, se veía nada menos que a Orihime, siendo llevaba por tres guardias por unas especies de cadenas que estaban conectadas a sus esposas y collar.  
Lanzó un suspiro cuando se detuvo frente a una gran puerta. Vio como aquellos guardias separaron las cadenas de sus ataduras, para luego caminar hacía aquella puerta y abrirla con solo un roce, se oía como rechinaba, como una voz de anciano, dándole la pasada a su destino.  
Agradeció a los guardias y camino a paso lento y firme hacía el interior. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, pero no se altero, siguió caminando y cuando se detuvo, la puerta se cerro y el cuarto se ilumino, mostrándole aquellos trece tronos que estaban sobre esos enormes pedestales. Notó que aún habían tres asientos vacíos, cosa que le llamo la atención ya que en realidad debían ser dos vacíos si era cierto lo que le digo Rangiku.  
-Lamento llegar tarde.  
El cuerpo de la joven condenada se tensó al oír esas palabras, sin mas se giro para ver al dueño de esa voz, que entraba por la misma puerta que ella. Era un hombre más alto que ella, se cabello corto, liso y café oscuro, como sus ojos que lucían indiferente a la presencia de la chica, incluso paso de lado, sin dirigirle ni una palabra y con ayuda de sus alas, voló hacía uno de los asientos vacíos y se sentó, cerrando sus ojos. Orihime agacho su cabeza con una leve sonrisa de comprensión, conteniendo sus lágrimas de felicidad, estaba aliviada de verlo de nuevo despierto.  
-Niisan-susurro feliz.  
-Quinta teniente, Orihime-El que tomo la palabra fue nada menos que Yammamoto-¿Sabes el por qué estas aquí?  
-Si lo se Yammamoto-sama.  
-Entonces también ya debes saber las consecuencias.  
Orihime cerró sus ojos unos momentos y cuando los abrió, sonrió dulcemente-No me arrepiento de nada...Estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a Ichigo...como también de amarlo, si me matarán por eso, no me importa, mi consciencia esta limpia.  
-Ese comentario es muy valiente-Dijo la morena de Yoruichi, con una de sus características sonrisas.  
-Métete en la fuente Orihime-Pidió un hombre de larga cabellera blanca-Para decidir tu castigo.  
-A la orden Ukitake-san-Orihime se inclino.  
No tardo en obedecer, sus pasos la guiaron hacía aquella fuente mágica y desde sus piernas hasta las rodillas se humedecieron por el agua de la fuente, al mismo nivel que sus ropas. El agua estaba extremadamente helada, incluso le rodeaba un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pero se contuvo a la necesidad de darse calor frotando sus brazos o lanzándole su aliento a sus manos.  
Esperó unos minutos y para sorpresa de todo, incluso para Orihime, el agua de la fuente, poco a poco, comenzaba a brillar de un intenso dorado. Mientras brillaba, el agua iba elevándose, hasta quedar a nivel de Orihime y la rodeaba, como delgadas líneas, parecía un escudo que la protegía.  
-Que decepción-murmuro Mayuri, viendo como el agua volvía al estado "pacífico".  
-Jamás me lo esperé...no de esta mocosa-Murmuro Soi Fong.  
-De seguro tú lo sabías...-Hablo Retsu-¿No Sora?-Observándolo. Él no dijo nada.  
-¿Qué clase de castigo le daremos entonces?-Pregunto Hitsugaya-No podemos darle el tonto castigo de enfrentar a un Dragón sin poderes, es algo tonto.  
-A mí no me pregunten, incluso saben que este tipo de cosas me desagradan-Fue el comentario de Kaien.  
-Yo tengo una propuesta-Hablo Mayuri, juntando las yemas de sus dedos-Propongo que la encerremos en la _"Línea sin tiempo"_. Si se queda ahí un siglo, se podrá olvidar del humano para siempre...y lo mejor de todo, para aquel entonces, aquel humano ya estará muerto...por edad o por la guerra, lo que venga primero.  
-Me parece bien-Alentó Komamura, un enorme perro...si, leyeron bien, aquel capitán era nada menos que un perro gigante-Así no causará problemas en la batalla.  
-Sino hay otra opción...-Murmuro Shunsui, tomando de su botella de sake.  
-Es algo cruel-Murmuro Kaien.  
-Pero no hay otro remedio-Hablo Soi Fong, Yoruichi lanzo un suspiro.  
-Que así sea-Hablo Yammamoto-La teniente Orihime, _quedas condenada a un siglo en la "Línea sin Tiempo"  
_-Hai, lo que usted ordene.  
Agacho la cabeza, sintiendo como sus guardias regresaron para volver a esposarla. Una vez que se la llevaban de nuevo, aprovecho para girar su rostro y buscar a Sora, pero él ya no estaba.

--------------

Bien, aqui tienen otro capitulo del fic.

Vaya, tengo suerte de que las ideas las tenia en un cuaderno...o que no las haya escrito como love stage.... T-T

Mi notebook! Lo extraño! pero lo que mas me preocupa son mis fics...Se salvaran?


	15. Leyenda

Aqui les traigo otra conti de mi fic de hime angel

creo que me inspire un poco al salir a fresia, ya que me demore unas horas en escribir, bueno...tenia tmb anotada las ideas, peor aun asi, cuando tengo las ideas, me demoro mucho tiempo, especialmente por la flojera XD asique es un logro personal para mi XD.

Aprovechando que me acuerdo, doy las gracias a los que me comentan.

esta continuacion se la dedico a jose por ayudarme en el vestuari de hime y en el desarrollo en algunas partes...gracias jose

solo me queda decir que bleach no me pertenece, sino a tite kubo. Lo unico que es mio es la trama

**Capitulo 15: Leyenda.**

Orihime estaba nuevamente en su calabozo. Veía fijamente el cielo a través de su única ventana, pero agacho la cabeza al recordar a su hermano. Habían pasado unos días y él no había hecho de presencia. Deseaba poder hablar con él, quería decirle tantas cosas y cuando finalmente pudo verlo, tenía que ser bajo esas circunstancias. Estaba segura que su hermano no la vería por ser una traidora, pero quería seguir con la esperanza de que él botara a la basura las reglas y los "buenos comportamientos" y la vería… Quería creer.

-Niisan, quiero verte – Susurro al viento.

Oye unos pasos acercándose a su puerta. Se volteo de inmediato, viendo una silueta oscura. El corazón se le aceleraba a cada segundo, ¿Sería su hermano? ¿Los dioses oyeron sus plegarías? Escucho como el seguro se rompió para que la puerta pudiese abrirse…

-Buenas tardes Orihime-sama, aquí le traigo su almuerzo – Sonriendo.

-Oh – desilusionada – Hola Hanatarou – Saludo con una sonrisa leve.

-¿Acaso molesto? – Preocupado.

-No, no – Moviendo sus manos – Lo siento mucho Hanatarou, es que deseaba tanto hablar con mi hermano… Creí que eras él.

-¿Sora-sama? – Agacho la cabeza, parecía que era conocedor de cierta información.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Hable con Sora-sama, le ofrecí que me acompañase para verla…

-¿Qué te dijo? – Al no obtener respuesta, se desespero, tomándolo de los hombros – Hanatarou, por favor, dime que paso.

-Se negó, dijo que… no quería perder su tiempo en el mismo lugar que una traidora, que tenía mejores… lo siento.

-No – Niega con la cabeza – Gracias por decirme la verdad – Sonriendo levemente. Se aparto de él un poco – La verdad es que yo ya me esperaba esa reacción, nuestra familia es muy apegada a las reglas por tener un estatus muy grande, no me sorprende que ponga las reglas antes que a mí… pero… quería creer… aunque sea un poco…

-Orihime-sama… ¡M-mire tu almuerzo! ¡Lo hice yo mismo y es mi especialidad! – El joven trataba de animarla un poco.

Orihime se lo quedo mirando unos momentos, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa, veía claramente sus puras intenciones – Gracias Hanatarou, se que me encantará.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El muchacho veía como la mujer comía de sus alimentos algo apresurada, al parecer, tenía demasiada hambre. Orihime detuvo la trayectoria de su cuchara unos momentos al recordar una cosa, algo que estuvo todo el tiempo revoloteándole en la cabeza.

-Hanatarou, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Sabes lo que paso en mi juicio?

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno, la fuente brillo dorada, ¿Tú sabes la razón?

-No Orihime-sama, aun que si, es extraño… Nunca en siglos había pasado algo así.

-Lo se, no paro de pensar en eso – Meditando.

Orihime termino finalmente de comer. Se quedaron hablando unos minutos más, pero Hanatarou se tuvo que irse al oír al guardia que le ordenaba irse, por lo que la chica estaba de nuevo sola.

De nuevo sumergida en el silencio, Orihime se encontraba pensando. No sabía si había pasado minutos u horas. De golpe, se puso de pie y camino hacía la puerta.

-Guardia – Llamo. No tardo en aparecerse el mencionado al otro lado de la puerta – Ya se que deseo pedir.

-¿Cuál es su decisión?

-Deseo rezar en la cascada de Diamantes.

-Entiendo. En seguida se lo haré saber a Yamamoto-sama.

* * *

En el bosque que estaba apartado de Karakura, se podía ver a Ishida con unas gotas de sudor en el cuerpo y con una respiración agitada…

Se encontraba entrenando.

Iba a volver a moverse cuando sintió una presencia que ocasiono que alzase una ceja, parecía que no le agradaba tener compañía… ni muchos la del recién llegado. Se giro y observo al recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo? ¿Urahara te dio vacaciones?

-No fastidias Ishida, mejor dime lo que pasa.

-¿Lo que pasa? Perdón, pero no te comprendo.

-No te hagas el idiota, tú sabes algo sobre Orihime, lo mismo que los demás me ocultan y quiero saber que es.

-Lo siento, pero no te comprendo – Mintió. Él sabía lo que ocurría, pero debía mentir, se lo prometió a Orihime, le prometió que no le diría nada a Ichigo para protegerlo, para que siguiese con su vida – ¿Qué no Orihime se había ido por órdenes de los ángeles? ¿Para preparase en la batalla?

-¡No soy idiota Ishida! – Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, pero Ishida no se inmuto – Se que me están ocultando algo y exijo saber que es.

-¿Perdón? Te atreves a agredirme y darme órdenes… Y para el colmo, me estas exigiendo… Yo no se nada. Y si supiese algo, no te lo diría.

Cabreado, Ichigo le dio una golpiza en su mejilla izquierda con su puño derecho, viendo como caía al suelo de rodillas. Ishida no se enfado, seguía inexpresivo, llevando una mano a su mejilla afectada, limpiándose. Se puso de pie y se quito el polvo de los pantalones y de un momento a otro… le dio una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme ser inferior? – Se da la media vuelta – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con un imbesil.

-Maldito… ¡Ya veras! – Le grito en el mismo instante que corría hacía él.

Ishida no se preocupo, esquivo sin cuidado su puñetazo y su dedo índice toco sin problemas su abdomen. En el momento que lo toco, Ichigo sintió como si le hubiesen roto los huesos, por eso cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-He paralizado tus músculos por unas horas, espero que con eso entiendas tu situación.

-¿Acaso… acaso se fue por mí? – Se atrevió a preguntar, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Te dije que no se nada.

-¿Esa es una afirmación?

-O una negación – Se sube los lentes – Piérdete.

-¡Dímelo Ishida!

-¿Para qué? No cambiará nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su destino ya fue marcado.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo de los ángeles, era ya de noche y en unos minutos, llegaría alguien para buscar a Orihime, quien le habían cambiado las ropas para la ocasión.

La chica se encontraba ataviada con una majestuosa sotana, la parte de arriba ocultaba su cabeza, apenas se podían ver sus ojos bajo su cabello, ya que el borde de la prenda caían elegantes adornos en forma de monedas, bajo su cuello donde la prenda se hacía angosta caía con libertad semejando la movilidad y belleza de un vestido.

Su vista de nuevo estaba clavada en la ventana, ya se había hecho costumbre hacerlo, además, era ago que le gusta, como todo ángel, adoraba ver el cielo, las nubes y sentir el viento, le hace recordar sus días felices, volando sin preocupaciones, como un ave…

Como quisiera ser libre como ellos, sin las ataduras de las "reglas"

-Tienes suerte de que hayan aceptado tu pedido a pesar de tu pecado.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó a la puerta abrirse y estaba segura que seguiría pegada sino fuese porque reconoció la voz. Sorprendida, se giro para saber si era cierto o no, y cierto era, frente a ella estaba Sora, su hermano, quien al parecer, no lucía muy feliz por el encuentro como ella. Pero aún así, Orihime estaba tan emocionada que sus ojos se humedecieron y un nudo se formo n su garganta, quería hablar con él de muchas cosas y ahora que lo tenía en frente…nada salía.

Lo vio fijamente, tratando de ver más de aquella seriedad y enfado, pero no podía, en verdad que estaba molesto con ella. Ese nudo se fue desatando poco a poco, para que pudiese hacer esa pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo, niisan?

-Por supuesto. No por haber vivido con Aizen, nadie se esperaba lo que era en verdad, sino por haber roto una regla.

-¿Me odias?

-No Orihime, estoy molesto, pero no te odio.

-Niisan… yo no estoy arrepentida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Ichigo-kun es alguien maravilloso y estoy contenta de conocerlo.

-Tanto que dejo que te fueras a tu suerte.

-Te equivocas. Él no sabe nada, yo no quise que el supiese sobre esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que se sienta culpable o parte de esto… Quiero que él siga adelante, que me olvide y siga con su vida. Porque yo… deseo que Ichigo-kun sea feliz.

Sora lanzo un suspiro por sus palabras y le dio la espalda – Los guardias esperan.

Orihime solo asintió y lo siguió. Apenas salió de su celda, dos guardias se apareció, uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda. Los 4 ángeles caminaron en absoluto silencio, primero salieron de ese edificio. Una vez afuera, Sora hizo un hechizo de transportación para acortar el viaje y tiempo, ahorrando la molestia de volar, algo que le disgusto a Orihime, ya que quería volver a volar, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El hechizo los llevo justo a su destino. Orihime podía ver que la cascada de diamantes estaba siendo rodeado por nada menos que los capitanes y tenientes. Pero su vista estaba detallada especialmente en la cascada, le transmitía tanta paz.

La famosa "Cascada de Diamante" era como un adivino, tú dabas una pregunta y la cascada te respondía, aun que claro, no podías pedir algo sin dar gracias primero. Aquel sagrado lugar estaba en medio de la naturaleza, incluso se podía creer que estaban en la tierra, peor no, seguían en el cielo, en el mundo de los seres con alas. La cascada estaba conectada con un río, que no tenía rocas en la profundidad, solo arena que brillaba gracias a la luna, que se reflejaba en las aguas transparentes. Las rocas en las orillas, formaban un camino. Las aguas que caían eran claras y no hacían un ruido fuerte, al contrario, era una cascada silenciosa, el sonido era tranquilo, casi armónico. No pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, cuando pasaba horas tendida en el césped, oyendo la melodía de esa cascada.

-Teniente Orihime – La muchacha dirigió su vista hacía Yamamoto, el ángel que le estaba hablando – Debo recordarte que una vez que estés bajo la cascada, primero deberás rezar por otros. Después, podrás pedirle a la cascada una respuesta.

-Hai, Yamamoto-sama, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-No hay límite de tiempo – Le dijo Shunsui, sentado bajo un árbol y abriendo una botella que de seguro estaba lleno de licor – Puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que quieras.

-Piensa bien en lo que pedirás – Le recordó Yoruichi, penetrándola con sus finos ojos.

La muchacha asintió. Sus pasos hacía la cascada eran lentos, pero seguros. Estaba frente al río, primero introdujo su pie derecho y después el izquierdo, mojando su traje y sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies. Era realmente suave, no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Se giro a su derecha, para poder caminar hacía la cascada, con cada paso, la humedad iba expandiéndose más en su elegante vestimenta, hasta que quedo completamente mojada, como su cuerpo y cabellos, al estar ya debajo de la cascada.

La ropa ya estaba bien pegada a su cuerpo, que estaba sintiendo frío, ya que el agua era helada, pero no le dio importancia. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y une sus manos a nivel de su pecho, como un ruego o un rezo, ya que eso era lo que iba a hacer: Rezar y Rogar.

_Mis rezos van hacía la Tierra y el Cielo, ruego por la salvación de ambos mundos en esta guerra que se avecina…_

Sus rezos se interrumpen al pensar en Ichigo. Sus parpados y manos hicieron presión por tener esa imagen en su mente, al imaginárselo con esa expresión seria, pero decidido en pelear, en proteger en sus amigos. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, que no tardo ni un segundo en mezclarse con las aguas de la cascada y dio gracias por ello, ya que nadie lo notaría.

_También pido… por favor… la salvación de Ichigo, que este a salvo de todo peligro, pero lo más importante, te ruego que él pueda ser feliz._

_Ruego… mi único ruego, mi único deseo es que me respondas esta pregunta: ¿Por qué la fuente brillo dorada y no plateada? ¿Por qué soy la única que no va a morir por cometer tal pecado?_

Hubo silencio unos momentos.

Luego…oyó un susurro, como la voz de un sabio que recita una predicción.

_**Un ángel nacerá con el destino ha mantener el equilibrio.**_

_**Ese será el poseedor de un corazón puro y pueda crear el arma de la salvación.**_

_**Esa arma peleará mano a mano con el arma terrícola y salvara el mundo que conocemos de los demonios.**_

_**Pero también hay consecuencias.**_

_**Si el arma de la salvación se junta con un arma demoníaca, será el fin de todo.**_

_**Pero para que aquello ocurra, el ángel deberá perder su pureza con el poseedor del arma demoníaca.**_

_¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es todo?_ Pensaba confundida, deseando oír más. Estuvo quieta unos minutos, por si oía algo más, pero nada y eso llamo su atención.

Resignada, dejo esa pose de oradora y se giro, volviendo a sus pasos para salir de ese lugar, apenas salió, unas jóvenes cubrieron su cuerpo con una gruesa bata y le recogieron el pelo con una toalla para secárselo un poco.

Estaba ida, no había ni siquiera escuchado las explicaciones de Ukitake sobre algo de una mudanza de ropa en su celda, y todo porque su mente seguía pensando en aquella extraña respuesta.

_¿Por qué me dijeron aquella leyenda que años atrás Sousuke-san me contó cuando era niña?_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras era llevada de vuelta a su celda con los guardias, pero esta vez, con mucamas y sin la compañía de Sora.


	16. Emboscada

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos muajaja XD por el final, digo XD

pues agradesco los comentarios ^^

etto...no me queda nada mas que decir, solo que bleach es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 16: Emboscada.**

Era de noche, por lo que Ichigo estaba tendido en su cama y durmiendo. Había estado horas tendido en el suelo del bosque, sin poder moverse y maldiciendo a Ishida una y otra vez… Si que estaba cansado. Por lo que al llegar a casa, no tardo en darse una ducha e irse a dormir sin la necesidad de comer, no tenía mucho apetito.

O sabía en que momento sucedió, pero cuando tomó conciencia, noto que ya no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto, estaba durmiendo sobre lo que parecía ser un rascacielos. Se sobresalto, pensando que pronto se caería y moriría, pero no fue así, era como si esa pared de edificio fuese el suelo. Miro fijamente su alrededor, estaba confundido.

-¿Este no es… el mundo de Zangetsu?

-Es triste que vayan a apagar nuestro sol.

Ichigo se gira de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. Ahí estaba Zangetsu, con su interminable capa meciéndose gracias al viento, como también su cabello. Como siempre, su vista estaba clavada en Ichigo, a quien consideraba como su alumno en este mundo de ángeles y demonios.

-¿De qué hablas Zangetsu?

-Ichigo, tu sol se ira de tu lado por enamorarse de ti… Caerá en las manos de la maldad.

-No entiendo Zangetsu… ¿De quien estas hablando?

-De Orihime.

-¡¿Orihime?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

-Orihime ha cometido algo que en el cielo es imperdonable: Enamorarse de un humano. Pero en vez de matarla, la enviarán a su perdición. Escucha Ichigo…

Ichigo se despierta de golpe, sobresaltado. No espero ni dos segundos para ponerse de pie, se vistió con lo primero que encontraba, no podía perder tiempo. Ni siquiera se preocupo en hacer silencio para que su familia no lo sienta, corrió por la casa, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y abre la puerta de golpe, cerró y salió pitando. No le importaba la hora, solo sabía que tenía que ser rápido, que tenía que llegar cuanto antes donde Urahara.

Para su suerte, estaba Tessai afuera, sacando la basura, así que no tuvo problemas en entrar, sin siquiera saludarlo. Pilló a Urahara moviendo su abanico pensativo, viendo la televisión, o eso intentaba, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado. Alzo su cabeza al sentir a alguien más, sorprendiéndose al ver a Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki-san? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Los niños de tu edad deberían estar durmiendo – Suspiro.

-No tenemos tiempo para idioteces, Urahara-san, ¿Puedes hacer que entre a la Línea sin Tiempo?

Urahara se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es posible que ese humano tuviese conocimiento de ese lugar? – Bueno, si, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡Sino actuamos rápido, Aizen se la llevará! – Al decir esto, Urahara mostró un semblante serio.

-Entiendo… Tessai-san, comienza los preparativos para abrir la puerta – Viendo al alto hombre de piel oscura.

-En seguida Urahara-san – Yéndose hacía la entrada que lo llevaría al gigantesco "sótano" con arena y cielo.

-Kurosaki-san, se demora alrededor de 12 horas en abrirse. Usaremos el tiempo para entrenar y para llamar a refuerzos.

* * *

Con las mismas ropas que Orihime uso para ir a la cascada, Orihime era llevada por sus carceleros hasta su destino. Contaba con cuidado sus pasos, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Faltaba poco, faltaba poco para caer en un largo sueño, en un sueño que duraría 100 años… Se entristeció un poco.

Para aquel entonces, Ichigo estaría muerto.

Llegaron a su destino: El templo principal. Era enorme, allí se llevaba a cabo muchos rituales, pero en esta ocasión, se abriría una puerta, una puerta que estaba prohibida y que los llevaría a la famosa Línea sin Tiempo.

En donde estaba la puerta, ya estaban los capitanes y tenientes esperando. Apenas le quitaron las esposas, sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Sonrió al sentir que era Rangiku, agradecida estaba por su amistad y por su preocupación.

-Nos vemos en cien años Rangiku-san, así que asegúrate de sobrevivir.

-Orihime, te voy a echar de menos.

Orihime se despidió de todos los tenientes que se acercaron a ella, recibió también abrazados, de parte de Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Isane, etc. También algunos capitanes la despidieron, pero fueron solo Ukitake, Unohana, Yoruichi, Kaien, Shunsui y Komamura.

Faltaba poco para que la puerta se abriese. Vio fijamente a su hermano, se había mantenido al margen, pero no desistió, se atrevió a acercarse a él, solo unos pasos, ya que sus carceleros no tardaron en ponerse en posición.

-Está bien – Aseguro Sora, viendo a su hermana menor.

-Sora-niisan… espero que cuando regrese… no solo estés vivo…sino que me hayas perdonado y me recibas en un dulce abrazo, como cuando era niña – Sonríe. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas, pero ella no tardo en limpiarse – Lamento haberte echo enojar… Sayonara.

-Orihime, la puerta esta abierta – Fueron las palabras de Yamamoto.

-Hai… gracias a todos y por favor, cuídense.

Caminaba hacía la puerta, con la frente en alto, sus pasos eran seguros y los ojos clavados en su destino. Sentía nervios, estaba asustada, pero se repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien y que cuando regresaría, los demás habrían ganado la guerra y estarían todos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba a solo tres pasos de cruzar la puerta cuando sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa y se agacho, salvándose justo a tiempo de una especie de luz rojiza, causada por lo que parecía ser, una serpiente con pelos rojos y hecho de madera. Sea lo que sea esa cosa, doblo su curso para acercarse a Orihime y la atrapo con su hocico, haciéndola entrar.

Gritaba asustada, no podía usar sus poderes por culpa del collar que colgaba por su cuello, por lo que no tenía otra opción que ser llevada por esa cosa, ingresando cada vez más. Cuando se detuvo, miro debajo y se sorprendió. Ahí estaba nada menos que Renji, con una sonrisa de victoria por tener al ángel. Pero no era él la causa de su sorpresa, sino el demonio que lo acompañaba.

-¿Rukia-chan? – Murmuro con su vista clavada en ella.

-¡Orihime! – Rangiku estaba decidida en entrar y ayudarla, peor Hitsugaya se lo impide.

-Un teniente no esta apto para esto – Fue todo lo que dijo al momento de entrar.

Hitsugaya se adentro a la Línea sin Tiempo, descubriendo a los demonios y a una sorprendida Orihime, sin dejar de observar a Rukia. No tarda en sacar su zanpakutoh e invocarla, apareciéndola unas alas de hielo.

-¡Ustedes demonios, dejen a la teniente Orihime y váyanse por donde entraron!

-¿Eh? – Renji lo miro con desagrado – Este lugar no es su territorio, tampoco el nuestro. Es un lugar neutro, así que no tenemos por qué escucharte.

-Eso deja de tener importancia en el momento que toman a una víctima. – Y ataca.

Lanzo de su espada una gran cantidad de hielo, con dirección hacía él pelirrojo, peor Rukia se puso entre ambos y esquivo esa técnica de hielo con su técnica de nieve, peor con dificultad, después de todo, la diferencia de niveles era enorme, con Hitsugaya a favor.

-No te apresures Rukia, solo vinimos por ella.

-¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Llévatela ya!

-¡Bájame, bájame! – Gritaba Orihime, pataleando como una niña, exigiendo ser liberada de aquella cosa grotesca.

-Si que eres escandalosa – Se quejaba Renji mientras trataba de abrir el portal.

De repente, una luz se hizo presente, cegando a todos. Los capitanes Yoruichi, Shunsui, Ukitake y Sora habían llegado para ver ese espectáculo. Cuando la luz desapareció, tanto Rukia como Orihime se sorprendieron.

-¿Ichigo… kun? – Murmuro el ángel al verlo con Zangetsu en la mano. No venía solo, venía con Ishida y Shinji.

-¿Ichigo? – Rukia estaba anonadada por la fuerza que el humano impregnaba.

-Al parecer, llegamos justo a tiempo – El cazador de demonios se subió las gafas, viendo al par de demonios son frialdad, listo para "cazarlos".

-¡BAKA! – Orihime se sobresalta por el grito de Ichigo – ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme la verdad?!

-¡IDIOTA! – Fue la respuesta de Orihime, tenía los ojos humedecidos, era una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, felicidad por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos marrones y tristeza por verlo en estas circunstancias, por verlo nuevamente en el campo de batalla, con su vida en peligro… por ella – ¡Deberías estar en tu casa! ¡A salvo!

-¡¿Y dejarte a tu suerte?! ¡Yo te prometí protegerte!

-¡Oye tú! – Shinji apunto a Renji con su espada, tenía una cara de los mil demonios – Mas te vale que liberes a mi Hime o te dejare más que calvo, ¿Oíste chango?

-Yo, tanto tiempo Hirako – Fue el saludo de Shunsui, alegre como si nada – Oye amigo, que gran look.

-Gracias Shunsui, a ver si luego nos tomamos un par de copas.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Me alegra también verte Hirako, pero no son momentos, muchachos – Susurro Ukitake, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente al ver que este dúo no cambiaba.

-¡Suelta a Orihime! – Fue el grito de Ichigo, en el momento que una oscura fuente de poder salía e su espada.

-¿Qué es eso? – Susurro Renji sorprendido.

-¡Cuidado Renji, va a atacar tu Zabimaru! – Grito Rukia.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Renji se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de poder, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo, moviendo su gran criatura creada por la espada para que soltase a Hime y terminase en sus brazos. La cargo como un costal de papas en su hombro derecho, ignorando sus golpes y quejas mientras su babuino de madera se hacía pedazos.

-No puede ser… ¿En verdad Ichigo logro dominar a Zangetsu? – Susurro Rukia – ¿En tan poco tiempo?

-Ya no tienes nada con que defenderte – Aseguro Ichigo confiado, viendo a Renji con una sonrisa de triunfo que ocasiono que no solo Hime dejase de pelear, sino que se sonrojase. Ver esa sonrisa, se sentía segura, sabría que todo estaría bien… ¿Verdad?

-Iluso, ¿Crees que Zabimaru es derrotado tan fácilmente? – Y para la sorpresa del muchacho, su criatura volvió a armarse – Simplemente tenía que asegurarme que el ángel no terminase en sus manos.

-Mas te vale rendirte – Aconsejo Yoruichi – ¿O acaso crees que dos simples demonios de nivel uno pueden contra cinco capitanes, un ex capitán, un cazador y un humano de nivel espiritual 1?

-Entrega a Orihime pacíficamente y nos aseguraremos que sus condenas no sean tan duras – Fue la negociación de Sora.

-Están locos si creen que nos rendiremos ante la basura – Fue la respuesta de Renji.

-Moriremos con honor, como dignos soldados de Aizen-sama – Finalizo Rukia, en pose de ataque.

-Han sentenciado su muerte – Susurro Hitsugaya con los ojos cerrados.

-En verdad odio ser tan violento. – Shunsui se frotaba el cuello.

-Yo no – Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa llena de diversión, incluso se relamió los labios – Tienen honor y eso lo admiro… ¿Están listos demonios?

-Si creen que vamos a dejar que nuestros camaradas mueran, están equivocados.

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, vieron en la misma dirección, descubriendo que un portal se había abierto y de ahí salían nada menos que cinco demonios. La que había hablado era nada menos que la peliverde espada Neliel. Estaba acompañada por un demonio que estaba completamente calvo, otro con cabello azul y un extraño accesorio en uno de sus pestañas, otro era un hombre temible y alto, con un parche en uno de sus ojos y una sonrisa tan tenebrosa que era como una sentencia de muerte, y finalmente una pequeña de cabello rosa que estaba sobre el hombro de ese grandullón.

-¡Neliel-sama! – Exclamaron Renji y Rukia.

-Aizen-sama estaba preocupado por ustedes, así que nos envió a Kenpachi y a mí – Hablo la mujer sin perder sus calmadas facciones – Aizen-sama es tan generoso.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – Dijo el peliazul, moviendo su cabello con su mano derecha, tenía una confiada sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yumichika tiene razón – Hablo el calvo – Ustedes regresen con Aizen-sama y entréguenle a ese ángel.

-Bola de boliche esta siendo muy cursi – Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su boca.

-Cierra la boca Yachiru. No entiendo el por que el Espada Kenpachi-sama te trajo.

-Yo no la traje, esta se vino sola – Fue su defensa, ante la risa de la pequeña – Ikkaku, recuerda que estamos en campo de guerra – Su sonrisa se amplia – Veamos… ¡¿Quién es el más fuerte?! – Y su poder espiritual aumento de golpe.

Neliel lanzo un suspiro, como siempre, Kenpachi no conocía la paciencia – Apresúrense – Viendo a Renji y Rukia – Estaremos bien.

-¡Ya lo tengo, pelearé con todos a la vez! – Y se lanza.

-¡Wii! – Yachiru se aferraba feliz en la manga, tratando de no caer por la velocidad – ¡Ken-chan esta feliz, Ken-chan lo esta disfrutando!

-¡Eso no se vale capitán, no nos dejara con nada! – Fue la queja de Ikkaku.

Neliel observaba fijamente, ella se encargaría de todo aquel que escape del Espada violento y se acerco a Renji y Rukia. Como el portal se cerro, Rukia abría otro, ante los gritos de preocupación de Orihime. Ella podía sentir ese poderoso reiatsu negativo, estaba segura que Ichigo no lo lograría, al menos saldría, pero con una gran herida. No quería verlo herido, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, sus manos, en forma de puños, golpeaban el pecho de Renji, mientras sus pies pataleaban su espalda, tenía que liberarse y salvarlo.

-¡Ya basta, me aburrí de ser golpeado! – El pelirrojo poso su mano en la cabeza de Orihime y los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Algo paso, sea lo que sea que le hizo, ocasiono que cayese dormida.

-Ya logre abrirlo – Dijo Rukia satisfecha. Pero se sorprende al ver lo que había en el otro lado.

Al otro lado del portal, estaba nada menos que Aizen, con su confiada sonrisa de siempre. Sus ojos no estaban centrados en aquel dúo, o en Neliel, o en la batalla que estaba a unos metros detrás, sus ojos estaba clavado en Orihime, en SU ángel, suya, finalmente estaba a su lado de nuevo, no se la entregaría a nadie, especialmente al humano Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡AIZEN-SAMA! – El grito de ambos alerto a los demás.

-¡¿Aizen?! – Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido. Al ver que ese hombre alzo sus brazos para recibir a Orihime, apretó la quijada con rabia. Se disponía a ir, pero Yumichika se lo impidió.

-Estás en una pelea, no es bueno interrumpir por cosas pequeñas.

-¡Quítate de mi camino o te parto tus pestañas falsas travestí!

-¡¿T-T-T-Tra-…travesti?! – Exclamó furioso, con cuatro venas en la cara - ¡Maldito hijo de…!

-Cuanta razón tiene el pibe Yumichika – Ikkaku no pudo evitar retorcerse de la risa, esquivando los ataques de Ishida.

-De nuevo estamos juntos Orihime – Aizen la tenía en sus brazos. En el momento que acerco su rostro para besar su frente, él, y todos los demonios, desaparecieron.

-¡Maldición! – fue la exclamación de Ishida.

-Orihime… no puede ser – Susurro Sora.

-Maldito Aizen – Exclamo Ichigo – ¡ORIHIME!

* * *

En el infierno, Aizen estaba sentado en un largo sofá que tenía su dormitorio, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha y la izquierda estaba apoyada en las hebras naranjas del ángel Orihime, quien dormía pacíficamente, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de ese hombre.

-Finalmente el sol esta a mi lado.


	17. Kyoukai Suigetsu

Despues de una larga espera, finalmente esta el capitulo 17 de hime angel, debo advertir, tiene aihime(**)

para los que creyeron que habia abandonado love stage...NO SE DEPRIMAN!! el fic volvera, se los aseguro, renacera como el fenix, asi de golpe XD ya estoy en ello.

Que mas? bueno, este fic intente hacerlo lo mas largo que pude, me salio 6 pags....xk lo queria largo? pues para celebrar los 100 post que consegui, es la primera vez que me ocurre en ...y en un ichihime! wiii!!! bueno, no los entretengo mas, disfruten.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por la shonnen jump y en anime por...bueno, ya saben, los embusterrot

**Capitulo 17: Kyoukai Suigetsu.**

A Orihime le dolía la cabeza, no podía recordar todavía lo que le había pasado antes de perder la consciencia. Me movía en la cama lentamente, tratando de volver a dormir, pensando que con una siesta, su dolor desaparecería, pero no podía volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Resignada, abrió lentamente sus ojos, descubriendo que estaba en una cama enorme, podía ver que tenía doseles y una cortinas negras… como las sabanas. Que extraño, ¿Desde cuando habían camas en las celdas? Se fue levantando poco a poco, estaba realmente confundida, al ver que no usaba ropas blancas, sino que ahora tenía un vestido negro, que iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos, sin nada que la mantuviese a su cuerpo, solo un cierre que estaba en su espalda, estaba pegado a su cuerpo, hasta la cintura, de allí hacía abajo, estaba suelto, rozando con gentileza sus piernas por arriba de sus rodillas. Quedo más sorprendida al ver que no estaba en su celda, sino en una lujosa habitación, ¿Pero en la de quien?

Los recuerdos finalmente regresaron, la puerta, los demonios, su secuestro, los ángeles tratando de salvarla, Ichigo…

¡Ichigo!

Se levanto de forma brusca al recordar al muchacho en la línea sin tiempo, ¿Estaría bien? Fue mala idea levantarse de golpe, ya que el dolor se intensifico, como también sintió un poco de mareo y cayó sentada en la cama.

-No deberías hacer esos movimientos bruscos Orihime, sabes que te mareas fácilmente y pierdes fuerzas cuando tienes dolores de cabeza… ¿Qué nunca aprendes?

Orihime alzo su cabeza al oír esa voz, sorprendida giro su rostro a su derecha, descubriendo que a unos metros, estaba Aizen, sentado en su sofá, tomando vino sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Ahora lo entendía…

Estaba en el Infierno.

En las manos de Aizen Sousuke.

-¿Sousuke-san? – Susurro, aún incrédula, si era un sueño, quería despertar ahora mismo.

-Bienvenida a mi palacio Orihime – Dejo la copa de vino en una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué me trajo? – La única reacción que pudo hacer fue pesca uno de los miles de cojines que tenía aquella enorme cama oscura y la uso para abrazarlo, como si un escudo se tratase.

-¿No es obvio? Te dije que te traería de regreso a mí y te protegería de esos ángeles. – Finalmente estaban nuevamente frente a frente, Orihime podía sentir nuevamente aquellos quisquilleos que en el pasado le provocaba cuando estaban tan cerca, anhelando ser alguien importante para él, que la viese como una mujer… Sacudió su cabeza, eso fue en el pasado, él era su enemigo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Ichigo-kun? – Quería respuestas, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo o se moriría ahora mismo.

-Lo que se merecía por meterse en mi camino… Aunque los ángeles les darán algo peor.

-¡No! – Exclamo asustada, no podía permitirlo. Quería ponerse de pie, huir del Infierno y salvar al humano que le robo su corazón, pero Aizen la tomo de los hombros antes de hacer un movimiento, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-No te iras de mi lado nuevamente – Le dijo al momento que la tomaba del mentón – Tú me perteneces y lo sabes… si se te ocurre irte, él morirá… en mis manos o en los de esos ángeles hipócritas.

Orihime no lo pudo contener más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, olvidándose nuevamente de la presencia de Aizen. Se sentía inútil, incapaz de hacer algo, estaba bajo las manos de su antiguo tutor y solo le quedaba rogar por la salvación de Ichigo, que su vida fuese perdonada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte – Le acariciaba con delicadeza las mejillas, disfrutando de su aroma, a pesar que estaba en un mundo desagradable, Orihime no perdía el aroma de la primavera – Tú estás a salvo aquí, ningún demonio te pondrá un dedo encima.

-Pero nadie me asegura que ellos estén a salvo – Susurro con los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo a la cara, se sentía tonta por mostrarse así de indefensa ante él, no por ser su enemigo, era como si regresara al pasado, a aquellos tiempos en que solo eran ellos, ignorando el verdadero ser de Aizen.

-Mi querida Orihime, me gustaría besarte en estos momentos – El cuerpo de la muchacha se tenso al oír eso, pero a la vez, sintió un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad, anhelando poder sentir aquellos labios de nuevo como antes, siendo una ignorante – Pero si lo hago… tu pecho te dolerá. – Le susurro en el oído. El ángel sintió una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir aquel frío y seductor aliento sobre su piel.

Arrugo su vestido con sus manos al hacerlas puños, no quería decir nada, no quería oír nada más, solo quería estar sola, ignorar ese dolor en el pecho que le ocasionaba al pensar en Ichigo, pero lo más importante, quería enterrar otra vez ese alocado corazón que tenía en su pecho, que reaccionaba así ante la cercanía, caricias y palabras de Aizen Sousuke.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación – Le dijo al momento que tomaba su mano, aquel roce era suave, erizando la piel de Orihime, volviendo a sentir aquellas descargas en su cuerpo y que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza, mostrando unas sonrojadas mejillas. La tiró con suavidad, logrando que se levantase poco a poco – Te va a gustar, tiene un hermosa vista y esta tal como la dejaste.

-¿Deje? – Se atrevió a decir, estaba confundida, ¿A qué se refería? Ella nunca antes había estado en el Infierno y esas palabras sonaron como si ya hubiese ido y hasta se había quedado a dormir.

Cuando salieron de su cuarto, ella lo soltó de inmediato, no quería seguir sintiendo aquellas sensaciones agradables que la confundía. Eso fue un grave error, porque en el momento que sus dedos se alejaron de aquella textura "madura", sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros que la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, lo peor fue que el aire no podía entrar a sus pulmones, estaba quedando cada vez más pálida.

-Orihime… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – En el momento que Aizen volvió a tomar de su mano, aquel malestar desapareció. Orihime respiraba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire – Los ángeles puros como tú, no pueden soportar las auras demoníacas del Infierno porque es demasiado "pecado" para su cuerpo. Se supone que fue una de las primeras cosas que te enseñe.

Ella no dijo nada, aún trataba de calmar sus pulmones, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Estaba tan metida en sus confusiones y preocupaciones que había olvidado algo tan obvio, incluso recordaba que le fastidiaba cuando le repetían lo mismo, asegurando que era algo que se sabía del derecho al revés…

Momento, algo no encajaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo sentir ese malestar cuando tenemos contacto?

-Porque mi sangre te protege de todo… eso es parte del trato que hicimos. Al haber "caído", mi cuerpo se volvió apto para sobrevivir en el Infierno, claro que siempre lo he mantenido bien oculto, nadie se daba cuenta que mis alas nunca fueron blancas, siempre negras… la señal de mi "perdición"… o así es como lo ven otros. No soy más un ángel… ni tampoco un demonio, es complicado e interesante para analizar…

-Entonces… al hacerse inmune al Infierno, su sangre que corre por mis venas, también deberías dejarme ser inmune, sin la necesidad de tocarnos las manos.

-Eso solo pasa si mi sangre que esta en tu cuerpo tiene contacto conmigo, por eso aún sientes que te mueres sino tenemos un contacto.

-¿Por qué no sentí nada en tu habitación?

-La diseñe para que sea así… para el día que vinieses… como también tu habitación, así que no te preocupes.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… y usted lo sabe muy bien Sousuke-san.

Aizen enarco una ceja, una señal de que estaba molesto, ella conocía muy bien esa expresión, pero aún así, no se altero, siguió con la vista al frente y seria, por muy que aquel hombre le ocasionaba escalofríos.

-Te has vuelto un poco atrevida Orihime – El ángel sintió como él le hizo presión en su mano. – Ya hemos llegado a tu nueva habitación.

Orihime alzo su cabeza, notando una gran puerta negra frente a ella. Estas eran custodiadas por dos guardias demonios que se inclinaron ante Aizen y abrieron la puerta para él, ofreciéndoles a ambos el paso. Una vez adentro, Orihime no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquel cuarto era idéntico…

-Es igual… a mi cuarto – Susurro sorprendida.

Orihime no lo podía creer, aquel cuarto era igual al suyo en los años en que vivió con Aizen, la misma decoración, la misma cama, los mismos muebles, los mismos dibujos en las paredes, etc. Estaba perdida en su asombro, aún no lo podía creer, en parte porque cuando volvió a aquella casa después de la "verdad", todas sus cosas seguían ahí, tanto las de Aizen, como las de ella, ¿Acaso él se tomo la molestia de hacerle uno igual?

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a mí. Estuve planeándolo todo desde el comienzo.

-Sousuke-san… ¿Por qué? – Aizen no dijo nada, solo la observaba de forma curiosa – ¿Por qué no me dieron la pena de muerte? ¿Por qué la cascada de diamantes me respondió aquella pregunta con la leyenda que usted me comento hace siglos? Yo debí haber muerto.

-¿No te acabas de hacer ya la respuesta? – Fue todo lo que Aizen le dijo, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás, apoyado su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de Orihime, quien no se inmuto esta vez, a pesar que su corazón latía, seguía inexpresiva, su mente aún trataba e darle respuesta a sus palabras.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, Ichigo y los otros no se quedaron de rositas después de todo, tanto él, como Ishida y Shinji, los encerraron en celdas como sospechosos, pero a Ichigo, especialmente por el asunto de amor de humano y ángel, querían examinarlo y saber sus sentimientos, para saber si era necesario borrarlos, aunque Mayuri también tenía interés de examinar sus poderes.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí encerrados? ¡¿Quién sabe lo que le estarán haciendo a Orihime en estos momentos?! – Exclamo el humano golpeando la pared con fuerza.

-De nada te sirve que te enojes, das más motivos a los ángeles para que te limpien el cerebro – Le dijo Shinji, tendido en el suelo, con su gorra tapándole el rostro.

-¡¿Qué no te importa lo que pueda pasarle?!

-Mide tus palabras idiota, a mí me preocupa mucho más que tú – A pesar de no moverse, se notaba por su voz que estaba furioso y que se contenía en golpearlo – Pero de nada nos sirve actuar como bestias salvajes cuando se esta en menoría.

-Además – El cazador tomo la palabra, subiéndose las gafas – ¿Nos puedes decir, como pretendes abrir un portal hacía el mundo de los demonios? – Vio como Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido – Y aún que tenemos aquí a Shinji, se toma tiempo, el suficiente para que nos capturen nuevamente.

-Pero aún así…

-Ichigo – Shinji lo interrumpió nuevamente – Como tú, yo no planeo quedarme para hacer visitas, pero es necesario pensar y tener un buen plan antes de hacer algo, recuerda, aquí los ángeles mandan y tienen el control.

-Por eso es que necesitan ayuda externa – Oyeron.

Todos giraron sus rostros hacía la puerta, que se fue abriendo de forma repentina. La que había hablado era nada menos que Nanao, acompañada nada menos de quien había hablado, el capitán Kyoraku Shunsui, con una sonrisa relajante y con su confiable kimono y sombrero.

-¿Shunsui? – Shinji se incorporo sorprendido.

-Acuérdate que tenemos pendiente una noche de copas.

-Capitán, déjese de tonterías, debemos apresurarnos – Fue la queja de Nanao, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Apresurar? – Pregunto Ishida, curioso por el significado de sus palabras y del por qué estaban allí.

-Les tenemos un boleto de viaje al Infierno – Fue la respuesta el capitán.

-¿Desobedeciendo al viejo Yamma nuevamente? – Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa sarcástica, colocándose nuevamente su sombrero.

-El mundo es aburrido sino provocas de vez el cuando al viejo – Fue la defensa de Shunsui, dándoles la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Los otros los siguieron, Ichigo e Ishida se iban sorprendiendo cada vez más, con cada paso que daban, porque iban descubriendo que todos los de la guardia estaban derrotados en el suelo, inconcientes, pero no heridos.

-No pierdes el toque Shunsui – Le elogió Shinji, corriendo a su lado.

-Ya sabes que odio ponerme violento, pero no tenía opción.

-¿Por qué nos están ayudando? – Pregunto Ichigo.

-Orihime-chan tiene que ser salvada, por muy que tengamos un plan de respaldo, toma tiempo y en ese tiempo, Aizen puede cumplir lo que desea con Orihime-chan.

-¿Lo que desea? – Pregunto Ishida, tenía un amplio conocimiento del mundo de los demonios y el de los ángeles, pero no había nada que relacionase esa ambición de Aizen por el ángel – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Han oído los cazadores sobre la leyenda del ángel elegido? – Pregunto Nanao, con la vista al frente, con sus pasos calculados.

-¿Sobre el ángel que podría traer la salvación o despertar la destrucción? – Vio como la muchacha ángel asentía con la cabeza en silencio – ¿Pero que tiene que…?

Se interrumpe él mismo, atragantándose con sus palabras, con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, no podía creer su descubrimiento. Todo este tiempo estaba cerca e él, y ni enterado… eso era una sorpresa, un golpe bajo en el estómago. Ichigo le llamo la curiosidad su reacción, estaba impaciente, no le gustaba ser el tonto ignorante que no sabía nada, así que apretó su quijada molesto.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de Orihime?!

-Su virginidad – Respondió el cazador.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras porque finalmente llegaron a su destino. Vieron que estaban Ukitake, Kaien, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya, Rangiku y Hinamori. Los dos primeros, se estaban encargando de abrir el portar para llevarlos al Infierno y así poder salvar a Orihime.

-Los ayudaremos a pelear en el Infierno. —explico Hitsugaya con una voz seria, se veía molesto de tener que ir, también estaba indiferente.

-Será un placer colaborar con ustedes. — Murmuro Hinamori en el momento que hacía una reverencia.

-Yo seré su guía. —Hablo la sensual ángel de piel de chocolate. —he tenido el honor de ir al infierno un par de veces.

-Creía que tenían prohibido ir allá. —dijo Ishida en el momento que se subía los lentes, demostrando nuevamente el amplio conocimiento que tenía sobre los ángeles y demonios.

-Lo es si se enteran. —explico como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Capitán. —dijo Rangiku de golpe, viendo al pequeño de cabello blanco sorprendida.

-Así es, hay varios reiatsu que se van acercando hacía acá.

-Son el viejo Yama con muchos problemas. —dijo Kyoraku en el momento que llevaba una mano a su barbilla para frotarla de forma despreocupada.

-¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto Kaien, lucía alarmado, después de todo, era un suicidio enfrentarse a la ira de aquel viejo.

-Descuida Kaien. —Ukitake estaba dispuesta en ayudarlo con palabras de aliento. —el maestro siempre se pone de malas cuando revelamos, pero se le pasará… en una semana o un par de meses. —sonriendo de forma despreocupada.

-Solo permanece firma capitán Kaien. —fueron las serias palabras de Nanao. —te lo aseguro, nada es peor que ser la teniente de este vago borracho.

-Lastimas mis sentimientos Nanao-chan. —el capitán ángel de kimono rosa estaba llorando a mares.

-Vámonos, no tenemos que seguir perdiendo el tiempo. —dijo Yoruichi con una expresión sería, el portal ya estaba listo.

-Matsumoto. —la mencionada agacho su cabeza para poder observar a su capitán. —procura no perder… ni distraerte.

-Hai. —fue todo lo que dijo, con un semblante que era mezcla de dolor y seriedad, con la imagen de Gin en sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien. —Ichigo se puso como líder, era el que estaba adelante y los otros detrás de él, como leales soldados, todos con el mismo objetivo: Salvar a Orihime. —Let's Rock.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, en ese tiempo, Orihime había decidido no comer, no dormir, no salir de ese enorme cuarto, era como un ave encerrado en una jaula de oro, pero esta ave había perdido sus alas, ya que no tenía más la voluntad de pelear.

Su mirada se agacho para observar su mano derecha, se había hecho una costumbre el ver su mano porque allí había un anillo que le había dado Aizen. Era de plata, con una estrella en el centro que estaba cubierto de pequeños diamantes blancos.

_Flash Back_

_-Este anillo te protegerá de las auras oscuras de Infierno. —le decía mientras él mismo le colocaba el anillo. La soltó suavemente y Orihime comprobó que era cierto, ya que no sentía nuevamente ese malestar. —También tu aura de ángel queda oculto. Si caminas por la ciudad, los demás demonios te verían como uno más._

_Orihime no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, observando aquel anillo que la protegía del Infierno. Eso hizo que también observase el presente que le dio Ichigo en su último día en la puerta, consiguiendo que piense en él, la recompensa fue un dolor en el pecho._

_-Con que sigues preocupada en él… y pensando de esa forma que me enferma. —confesaba despreocupado, con una mano en su pecho, frotándolo como si nada. Orihime esquivo su mirada, esos ojos penetrantes la hacía sonrojar, incluso sus rodillas temblaban levemente. —Mucho mejor._

_-¿Algo más?—pregunto, sin verlo a la cara, deseaba estar sola lo más pronto posible._

_-Sí, recuerda por favor no dar paseos sin la protección de un Espada, por lo que deberías avisarme._

_-¿Tan vigilada me quieres tener? ¿Para qué no huya?_

_-No, es porque así estarás en buenas manos. No es encarcelamiento, es protección._

_-¿Protección?_

_-¿Acaso lo has olvidado?—de nuevo su corazón perdió el control al sentir como él tocaba su mentón con dos de sus dedos, acercándose demasiado en ella que las respiraciones de ambos se fusionaban. Orihime creyó que se desmayaría. —__**Mis sentimientos por ti nunca fueron una mentira. **__Es natural que me preocupe por ti._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Serán ciertas sus palabras?—se pregunto al mismo menton que cerraba sus ojos, se sentía tonta al descubrir que aún había una parte de ella que quería creer en él. —Me siento tan confundida. —se le aparece Ichigo en la mente. —Ichigo-kun…

En el momento que pensó en el humano, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que hizo que su mano derecha tomase la forma de un puño y llevase allí su mano. Sabía que ese dolor era a causa de aquel juramento que en el pasado hizo con Sousuke, la prueba de amor que se hicieron…

_**Un amor falso… ¿no?**_

_**Entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?**_

* * *

En otro lado del palacio, estaba Aizen en su cuarto, sentado en su sofá y leyendo un libro desinteresado mientras tomaba de su copa de vino. Estuvo de esa forma un buen tiempo hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿De nuevo pensando en el humano, Orihime?—Fue todo lo que dijo en el momento que cerraba su libro.

Podía sentirlo, la presencia de él y de más gente acercándose cada día más al otro lado de la puerta, adentrándose en el Infierno. Claro que Orihime jamás sabrá que ellos se acercan, ni mucho menos cuando lleguen al Infierno, gracias al anillo, ya que la única forma de no sentir el aire del infierno, era simplemente no volver a sentir más presencias a su alrededor, ni a larga distancia.

Dejo el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. Camino hacía una pared de su cuarto, en un espacio específico. Abrió sus labios, diciendo una palabra que fue la clave que logró que parte de la pared se abriese, revelándole nada menos que un pequeño cuarto, lo suficiente para que entrase una espada que era sostenida por una mesa de vidrio.

Era Kyoukai Suigetsu.

-Falta muy poco… Orihime.


	18. El último Llanto

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo, yo ya tenía las ideas, incluso anotadas, pero una cosa es la idea general y otra es desarrollarla completamente en capitulo XDD pero bueno, el unico atrancado que tenía, me ayudo tite en los ultimos file ya que mi problema era precisamente el MatsuGin, que veran un poco de ellos en este capitulo y es una de mis tantas parejas favoritas ^^

Solo me queda decir muchas gracias por los reviews y su paciencia por este capitulo, espero que este capitulo valga la pena la espera XDD

Ahora solo me queda decir que Bleach es de Tite Kubo... y no se por que sólo me queda decir esto, es decir, todos sabemos que Bleach es de él, si fuese mío... uf, haria mejores rellenos que Pierrot XDDD

**Capitulo 18: El último llanto.**

Ichigo y compañía habían logrado llegar al Infierno, pero se mantuvieron ocultos en un bosque algo apartados esperando el regreso de Yoruichi ya que con sus ropas habituales, llamarían la atención de los demonios y terminarían siendo descubiertos.

-Aquí tome prestado unos trajes. – La morena se apareció con varios conjuntos de color negro y se los entregó a nada uno.

-Muchas gracias Yoruichi-san. – Agradeció Hinamori con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Rangiku hacía un escondite para cambiarse.

-Con tomar prestado, en realidad te refieres a que lo robaste, ¿no? – Apostó Hitsugaya alzando una ceja de forma inquisidora.

-Por favor, yo no lo robe… simplemente lo tome prestado sin avisar.

-¿Ves taichou? Yoruichi es inocente. – La defendió Rangiku con una sonrisa en los labios una vez ya cambiada.

-No se tú, pero esto no parece el comportamiento de un ángel. – Murmuro Ichigo girando su rostro para ver a Ishida.

-Hay cosas de las que se sorprenderías.

-Es extraño que no pueda sentir el reiatsu de mi bella Orihime-chan. – Murmuraba Shinji con lágrimas llenas de preocupación.

-Aunque no podamos sentirla, sabemos donde buscar. – El cazador dirige su vista hacía un enorme castillo que se veía realmente lejos. – Ese es el palacio del rey del Infierno, Las Noches.

-Parece que los cazadores hacen muy bien su tarea.

Todos se pusieron en alerta porque al parecer, fueron recibidos por un comité de bienvenida de cuarenta demonios. Rangiku sintió su cuerpo pesado por oír esa voz después de tantos años y se fue girando lentamente hacía la misma dirección que los otros para ver como de la multitud de bienvenida se aparecía nada menos que un ángel caído de vestimentas oscuras, cabello gris y una mirada filosa y peligrosa como la de un gato o un zorro.

Ella se lo quedo observando un largo rato y viceversa, aquel que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño sequito no dejaba de verla con aquella gatuna sonrisa que era normal en él.

Aún se seguían observando en silencio, a pesar que los demás comenzaron a pelear por la victoria, no había nadie más en ese espacio, sólo ellos para ver los cambios que sufrieron en los años que no se habían visto.

-Tanto tiempo Rangiku. – Saludó alzando una mano de una forma muy despreocupada.

-Gin… se nota que nunca cambiaras, seguirás siempre con esa actitud que me fastidia. – Sus ojos se reflejaron serios. – Voy a pasar y traer de vuelta a Orihime.

-Lo siento mucho Rangiku… pero no puedo dejarte dar un paso más.

La teniente posó su mano sobre su espada y él también, ambos estaban listos para dejar sus años de amistad enterrados y enfrentarse al otro sin compasión, pero en el momento que Rangiku desenvaina su arma, Gin se sorprende que no tuviese el filo, pero ya era tarde, ya era rodeado por millones de arena que hacían ruido y lo rodearon de inmediato, dejándolo con muchos cortes no tan profundos y la arena regresa a Rangiku para proteger a su ama.

-Vaya. – A pesar de la situación, Gin no dejaba su pose de relajo y paso una mano tras su cabello, manchándolo de su propia sangre. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su brazo con varios cortes producidos por su amiga de la infancia. – _Se ha vuelto más fuerte.

* * *

_

En Las Noches, se podía ver en el jardín que Aizen y Orihime estaban sentados en una mesa llena de bocadillos ya que era la hora del almuerzo, aunque bien, era Aizen quien más se alimentaba, Orihime sólo estaba con la cabeza gacha, viendo su comida sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlo.

-¿De nuevo sin comer? – La voz de Aizen la despertó de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza para observarlo.

-No tengo hambre. – Le dijo simplemente para volver a agachar su cabeza.

-Orihime. – La mano del ángel siente una descarga al sentir como Aizen la tocaba con las suyas y se las acariciaba suavemente. – Me preocupa que no te alimentes como es debido.

Orihime sólo reacciono con soltar ese agarre, liberando su mano bruscamente por sentir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones extrañas en su interior, incluso su corazón ya comenzaba a latir sin control. Hecho un rápido vistazo disimulado y como se espero, varias mujeres la observaban con envidia.

-Quiero estar sola. – Dijo tajante y viéndolo con seriedad. – ¿Puedo volver a mi cuarto?

-Volverás a tu habitación cuando termines de comer. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios al ver el gesto de niña regañada en su antigua protegida.

Resignada, no le quedo más que obedecer con tal de volver a estar sola, no le gustaba para nada las miradas de los demonios que la rodeaban, especialmente de las mujeres que deseaban estar en su lugar. Ella estaba comiendo muy lento, jugaba más con los cubiertos, pero es que en realidad se le dificultaba ingerir la comida ya que su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, cosas que la ponían muy mal.

-Estuve pensando. – Nuevamente la voz de Aizen la sacaba de sus pensamientos. – Sería bueno que tuvieses unas damas de compañía para que te escolten y acompañe por los pueblos.

-No es necesario que…

-Pensaba en Rukia y Nelliel. Nelliel es más… amable de todos por decirlo así. Y ya conoces a Rukia, por lo que te sentirías más cómoda.

-Por supuesto que conozco a Rukia… ella mató a mis padres. – Le respondió secamente y con seriedad para luego volver a ingerir un poco de su almuerzo.

Sinceramente no tenía ánimos de ver a Rukia aún, no estaba preparada después de enterarse de la verdad y por su traición.

No tenía ganas de seguir hablando, así que en silencio se dedicaba a comer, pero más acelerado con tal de terminar esto pronto y volver a la soledad de su dormitorio. Una vez lista, lo único que hizo fue inclinar su cabeza en respeto y ponerse de pie para irse lo más rápido posible, pero por orden de Aizen, dos mucamas la seguían.

Una vez en su cuarto, las mucamas le buscaban el traje ideal para salir el pueblo, la desvistieron y la vistieron con nuevas ropas, asegurándose de que luciera presentable mientras Orihime mantenía una expresión serena, hacía casi todo de forma automática porque su mente estaba en otro lugar.

_Flash Back._

_Orihime era muy feliz siendo la novia de Aizen, aun cuando mantenían la relación a escondidas como Romeo y Julieta, no le importaba con tal de estar junto a él._

_Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, apoyada en el pecho de su tutor y con los ojos cerrados para oler su aroma varonil mientras él leía un libro, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha y la izquierda la usaba para acariciar los cabellos de la muchacha. Orihime sonreía por aquellas estimulaciones positivas._

_-Lo amo Sousuke-san. – Ella murmuro en un suspiro._

_-¿A qué viene eso, Orihime? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando el libro a un lado para ponerle completa atención._

_-A nada en especial… me gusta mucho decirlo. – Le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Aizen le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso en los labios suavemente, tocándole las mejillas con sus manos mientras ella se aferraba en sus ropas y se separaron sólo por falta de aire segundos después._

_-Sousuke-san… estuve pensando sobre nosotros._

_-¿Y qué paso por tu cabeza? – Le preguntó con un tono de dulzura, acariciándole nuevamente el cabello._

_-Se que lo nuestro no será buen visto y agradezco que usted quiera mantenerlo oculto para protegerme, pero… yo no quiero vivir así. – Suavemente apoyó su frente a la de él. – No me importa lo que digan o las consecuencias, yo sólo quiero estar contigo… por siempre. – Le confesó en un susurro._

_Sousuke volvió a besarla al oír aquellas palabras._

_-Entonces hagamos algo que nos mantenga juntos por siempre._

_-¿De qué esta hablando? – Preguntó con un rubor en las mejillas. – S-Sousuke-san yo aún no se si estoy lista para…_

_Aizen se rió suavemente ante su reacción y aquellas palabras, para luego acariciarle las mejillas para tranquilizarla._

_-Eso ya lo se Orihime, no te preocupes que no me refería a eso._

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-¿Quisieras hacer conmigo el juramento de almas?_

_El ángel de cabello naranja se sorprende por sus palabras, su corazón latía por la adrenalina y su mente se había dividido, el lado de la razón le decía que no, que era arriesgado y muy pronto, pero la emocional, que estaba loca por él, le aventuraba a aceptar la propuesta, que era el mejor método para estar juntos porque en verdad se amaban y juraba que estarían juntos por siempre._

_-Sí quiero. – Aceptó con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y se aferra más a él._

_-Nada me haría más feliz que estar a su lado._

_Fin Flash Back._

Orihime ya estaba sola y esperaba la llegaba de Nelliel y Rukia para poder ir al pueblo. Cerró sus ojos al tener aquel recuerdo en su cabeza y aprieta sus puños.

-No debí de haber aceptado este juramento… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta la clase de hombre que es en verdad? – Se preguntó pasando una mano en su frente.

* * *

Rangiku vuelve al ataque, pero esta vez, Gin lo detiene sin problemas y sin dejar su sonrisa a pesar de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, notando a la perfección el enfado y el dolor en la chica.

-Sí, definitivamente muy fuerte. – Dijo mientras el impulso de las dos espadas ocasionaron que ambos se aleje del otro varios pasos.

-¡Matsumoto! – Exclamó Hitsugaya preocupado por la seguridad de su teniente.

-¡No! – Exclamó ella para detener sus intenciones de acercarse, le había gritado sin dejar de estar en pose de ataque y sin dejar de ver a Gin con seriedad. – Yo me encargó de este problema, capitán. – Aseguró haciendo presión en la empuñadura de Haineko.

-Rangiku, te has vuelto muy seria y confiada. – Comentó el peli-gris dejando su pose y se encoge de hombros. – Eso es peligroso, podría causar tu muerte esa confianza.

La rubia lanzó un gruñido de respuesta.

-¿Hasta dónde…? – Conteniendo su ira en sus manos, se abalanzó para atacarlo y el filo chocó con el de la pequeña espada de Gin.

_Flash Back._

_Dos niños ángeles vagaban por el mundo de los cielos, enfrentando desafíos juntos desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, eran amigos, eran hermanos, eran sobrevivientes que buscaban la salvación en ese mundo, pero con la diferencia de que uno era más fuerte que el otro en fuerza física, aguantando casi todo los dolores por los dos, también lo hacía para protegerla a ella, su única compañía y eso era suficiente para él._

_-Gin, no es necesario que sigamos adelante, estás muy agotado por cargarme. – Le rogó la mujer de corta cabellera rubia y preciosos ojos azules que lucían preocupados por su amigo y compañero._

_-No te preocupes Rangiku, estoy bien… tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche lo antes posible. En esta zona, los vientos son terribles en las noches._

_-Lo sé, pero… lo que tengo es sólo una torcedura y ya he descansado lo suficiente, ya estoy bien._

_Pudo convencerlo de bajarla, aunque él la cuidaba durante el camino, sosteniendo su peso con una mano en su cintura y rodeando sus propios hombros con el brazo derecho de la muchacha. Ambos ángeles encontraron al fin un escondite, una cueva pequeña pero con un camino bien profundo, ideal para protegerse, instalaron una fogata y se quedaron cerca de ella. Pero con tanto frío a causa de afuera, aquella fogata pequeña no era suficiente, por eso estaban sentados juntos, bien apegados y cubriéndose con una pequeña manta que con suerte les rebasaba los codos._

_-Es cierto, Rangiku. – El niño de pelo plateado hablo de golpe, llamando la atención de su amiga. – Nunca me has dicho tu cumpleaños._

_-¿Mi cumpleaños? – Murmuro sorprendida. Miro la fogata con un poco de tristeza. – No lo sé, nunca conté los días hasta que te conocí._

_Gin se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero luego dedico una sonrisa._

_-Entonces el día que nos conocimos es tu cumpleaños, el 29 de Septiembre._

_Rangiku alzo su mirada para mirarlo sorprendida._

_-¿Qué te parece? A mí me parece genial porque es el día en que no estuviste sola nunca más. – Le confesó sin dejar de sonreír._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¡¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?

Le grita con todas sus fuerzas y con la imagen de su yo de niña, levantándose de la cama para ver que la puerta de un pequeño hogar estaba vierto y faltaba un par de zapatos. Aquella Rangiku de la niña agachó su cabeza con tristeza porque de nuevo se había ido.

Gin no respondió a su pregunta, pero si se la quedo observando con detenimiento, parecía que estaba a punto de botar su espada y abrazarla para consolarla como cuando eran niños.

-¡¿Por qué siempre quieres alejarte cuando prometiste que no estaría sola?

Con su mano izquierda en la empuñadura, la alza hacía arriba para que ambas espadas apunten el cielo y aprovechó esa oportunidad para apuntando con su mano libre y una bola de energía de color verde salió, dándole directamente en el estómago y lo mando a volar varios metros atrás.

-¡Aprovecha y vete ahora! – Gritó la rubia con sus ojos fijos en Ichigo. – ¡Vete y salva a Orihime! – Le ordeno.

-No desaprovechemos esta oportunidad, Kurosaki. – Le aconsejo Ishida.

-Váyanse rápido. – Ordeno el pequeño capitán.

-Shirou-chan, Rangiku-san, tengas cuidado. – Les rogó Hinamori al lado de Shinji.

-No me llames así Momo. – Le ordeno señalándola con su dedo índice.

Ichigo, Ishida, Hinamori y Shinji aprovecharon y huyeron hacía Las Noches con Yoruichi adelante como líder y guía.

Gin se pone de pie como si nada y se gira para ver a Rangiku, notando que estaba sería, y… llorando, estaba llorando como aquella vez en que se reveló su traición a los ángeles y huyo al Infierno junto a Tousen y Aizen y él sólo pudo decirle "Lo siento".

-Lo siento. – Y de nuevo era lo único que pudo decir ante aquella vista que le destrozaba por dentro y lo dijo con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

-Estoy cansada de que sólo me digas eso, que nunca me digas lo que pasa por tu cabeza, simplemente no puedo entenderte Gin, después de todos estos siglos… ¡No he podido entender el por qué me dejaste!

_No vas a estar sola de nuevo, te lo prometo Rangiku._ – La voz de Gin niño resonó en su cabeza.

_Lo siento Rangiku._

_-¡¿Por qué, Gin?_

-Está será la última vez que me verás llorar. – Le prometió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su brazo libre y nuevamente se prepara para atacar.


	19. Paseo con la Asesina

Como habia dicho en mi fic de sirenas, estaba escribiendo la continuacion de hime angel... y aqui esta! XD

pienso dedicarme a escribir shot ichihime y ojala seguir con Love Stage u.u pero eso despues de la U o minimo cuando termine mi practica XD claro que posiblemente ande avanzando un poco en los ratos de aburrimiento que tenga XD pero no aseguro subir nada antes del semestre... solo el capi de sirenas y capis de conan que tengo adelantado, aparte de eso, nada.

Gracias por la comprensión.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, el verdadero ichihimista XD (Delirio de sueño XDD)

**Capitulo 19: Paseo con la asesina.**

Orihime estaba sentada en una silla que tenía su cuarto, contemplando la vista que le enseñaba la ventana, había notado también como algunos demonios caminaban por el jardín del palacio, para cumplir sus obligaciones o simplemente para pasar el rato. Volvió a observar el último presente que obtuvo de Ichigo y lo tomo con su mano derecha al momento que oye como tocan a la puerta.

Sin esperar respuesta (porque sabían que Orihime no hablaría), esta se abre y ella no necesito voltearse para saber que eran Nelliel y Rukia, tampoco era necesario verse para que el cuarto sea invadido por la tensión entre el ángel y el demonio Kuchiki. Sabía que no podía seguir así eternamente, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse, y más si iban a estar caminando por los mismos lugares. Estaban ahora frente a frente, algo inseguras y manteniendo una distancia prudente, casi parecía que se hablaban de forma kinestésica e ignorando a su alrededor, incluso a Nelliel. La peli-verde sólo observaba en silencio, ella notaba con mucha claridad las reacciones de ambas mujeres de diferentes especies y decidió esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, casi como si quisiera darles su intimidad y ver si iban a dignarse en hablar.

-Orihime-sama. – Al deducir que no iba a ocurrir, decidió hablar al fin al momento que tomaba lo que parecía ser un abrigo y que estaba sobre la enorme cama. – Déjeme ayudarla con el abrigo.

Para el ángel era difícil verla en plan de "soldada leal" cuando hace dos meses, ella y Ulquiorra la atacaron a ella y a Ichigo… si, es verdad que la peli-verde se mantuvo al margen, pero era una enemiga, fiel servidora de Aizen y se sentía rara que la tratara con respeto. Pero como no quería hablarles, lanzó un suspiro y estiro sus brazos para darle acceso a acercarse.

-Hay una carroza esperando. – Continuó Nelliel una vez que acabo. – Si nos sigue. – Le pidió al momento que inclina la cabeza y señalaba la puerta.

Orihime volvió a asentir y cuando las demonios se movieron, ella también. El camino fue en silencio, de vez en cuando se encontraban algunos demonios, que al ver a la peli-naranja, o cuchicheaban en susurros o se inclinaban en respeto porque después de todo, ella era alguien importante para su Rey, tal vez sea la futura Reina.

Una vez afuera, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y notó que al final de las escaleras, había un hermoso carruaje de color rojo, que sería llevado por cuatro caballos café y sin ojos, tenían una apariencia demoniaca que asusto un poco a Orihime, son totalmente diferente a los hermosos unicornios que habitan en el Cielo. Había unos demonios uniformados frente al carruaje y que les hacía reverencia, esperando pacientemente a que las tres subiesen.

Una vez dentro del carruaje, dos de los demonios se pusieron de pie sobre un pequeño balcón que había detrás del carruaje y otros dos se sentaron adelante para tomar las riendas de los animales. Y partió.

Dentro, se podía ver que Orihime estaba mirando la ventana y nerviosa, se rehusaba girar su rostro para ver a las demonios que estaban sentada frente a ella, especialmente a Rukia, ¿Por qué Aizen le divertía esto? Dice que no quiere lastimarla, pero sentía que estaba metida en uno de sus juegos, al dejarla bajo el cuidado del demonio que le hizo daño psicológico al matar a sus padres y físico al traicionarla. Su cuerpo aún tenía cicatrices de la espada de aquella pequeña pelinegra. Rukia estaba igual, sólo quería que esto acabase porque en verdad no quería estar con ella en el mismo lugar o verla, sólo ocasionaba que su cuerpo reaccionase de forma negativa y culposa mientras los recuerdos la atormentaban como espinas clavadas en su piel.

Esta vez Nelliel no les ponía atención, aprovechaba el viaje para poder pensar en lo que había hecho, en la última hora se había atrevido a ir a los calabozos para ver a Nnoitra, el Espada seguía en penitencia por haber lastimado al ángel de Aizen-sama.

_Flash Back._

_Nnoitra estaba sentado en su celda, cualquiera diría que estaba cansado o agonizando por todas las heridas profundas y superficiales que le habían hecho y no hay que olvidar que tuvo que sentir el poderoso reiatsu de Aizen, ese poder que dejaba a todos sin aire. Oyó pasos y sin darle importancia, siguió con su mirada en el suelo, ya sabía de quien se trataba, reconocería esa forma de caminar en donde fuese._

_-Vete. No necesito tu compasión, Nelliel. – Gruño molesto._

_-No vengo a darte compasión, se que no lo necesitas. – Murmuro al momento que se colocaba frente a las rejas y se cruzaba de brazos. – Sino más bien a recordarte que yo tenía razón… como siempre._

_-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete._

_Nelliel no le obedeció, ya era natural ir a la contra de ese hiperactivo salvaje con mentalidad machista, y aún así a ella… lanzó un suspiro, era tan complicado. Sus brazos volvieron a estirarse y Nnoitra notó como ella dudaba un poco en el movimiento de su mano derecha hacía las rejas, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzarlas, se detuvo y se apartó._

_-¿Por qué lo mataste? – Preguntó Nelliel tratando de lucir como si nada._

_-He matado a muchos idiotas que ya ni recuerdo nombre… se más específica._

_-¿Por qué mataste a mi prometido? Aizen-sama no te lo ha ordenado… y él no te ha hecho nada._

_Nnoitra hizo un chasquido con la lengua y volvió a gruñir, aparte de eso, no dijo e hizo nada más, esperando que esa fastidiosa se aburriera y se fuese. Pero no era así, ella seguía de pie, esperando una respuesta sin perder el relajo en sus ojos._

_-Ya es el tercero._

_-¿Y qué te importa? Lo hacen fuera de tu voluntad, deberías estarme agradecida._

_-¿Acaso lo haces para que te deba favores? – Preguntó con burla. – Ya deja de hacerlo, ¿Quieres? No puedo seguirme re…_

_Se interrumpe al sentir una presión en el cuello de su ropa y como la jalaban hacía la reja, chocando sus grandes senos con el metal, tenía sus ojos cerrados y concentro la fuerza en su cabeza para que esta no se golpease en el frío metal. Abrió sus ojos al estar nuevamente inmóvil y sus ojos estaban fijos en los oscuros y fríos de Nnoitra, quien estaba tan cerca, también pegado al metal, era una posición en verdad pecaminosa y quien sabe lo que podría pasar sino fuese por las rejas que los separaba._

_-¿Tanto es tu anhelo de casarte? Vamos Nelliel, yo te veía como una mujer más independiente. – Se burlaba con esa sonrisa que asustaba aun niño._

_-¿Acaso estas celoso? – Fue su contraataque, devolviéndole la sonrisa, era una pequeña y llena de burla._

_Nnoitra volvió a reflejar la ira, no le gustaba para nada que ella se burlase de su persona, él era superior que esa basura que van detrás de Nelliel. Su mano libre la llevo detrás de la nuca de la mujer y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él la atrajo para besarla, sorprendiéndola. Ella no sabía que hacer, por primera vez había sido derrotada por Nnoitra, su cuerpo no podía moverse, parecía que disfrutaba el contacto y eso la estaba aterrando y preocupando, no quería despertar sus sentimientos ocultos, así que antes de que se le ocurriera corresponderle, se aparta con violencia y estira sus manos para atacarlo con bolas de fuego, pero él las esquivo todas con una sonrisa triunfal._

_-Eres una maldita bestia. – Murmuro con odio y con unos ojos furiosos mientras se limpiaba los labios con el puño de su uniforme._

_Nnoitra le saco la lengua y volvió a reflejar esa mirada de seguridad y superioridad que tanto odiaba la mujer. – Como sino supiera que te gusta, mujer._

_-En tus sueños… no te sigas metiendo en mi camino de matrimonio. Es mi responsabilidad como sobreviviente de mi clan. – Le ordeno al momento que se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba._

_Una vez oculta en las sombras, se podía ver que se había sonrojado por aquel beso._

_-Una bestia. – Susurro._

_Fin Flash Back._

Nelliel cerró los ojos, debía borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, como también, olvidar el calor que le impregnó aquel beso, era tan fogoso, apasionado y posesivo que aún le causaba un cosquilleo en la piel. Maldijo a Nnoitra por haberle hecho sentir así, se sentía como una niña que le acaban de ensuciar la mente.

-¿Nelliel-sama? – La voz de Rukia la trajo a la realidad. – Ya hemos llegado, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Oh si, lo siento, estaba en las nubes. – Se disculpaba tratando de disimular un poco la vergüenza, pero no podía ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A Orihime le pareció enternecedora y divertida la reacción de la peli-verde, pero claro, no iba a decir algo o reírse, así oculto con sus ropas la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

Bajaron del carruaje y los demonios le aseguraron que esperarían ahí mismo a su regreso y volvieron a inclinarse por respeto, deseándole un buen día a Orihime. Ella se sintió insegura pero como no era una persona con falta de modales, se atrevió a inclinar su cabeza en agradecimiento y siguió a su escolta. Nelliel le estaba mostrando las mejores tiendas, explicándole que era libre de comprar lo que quisiese, que todo estaría pagado bajo el dinero y poder de Aizen, pero ella no ponía mucha atención, tampoco quería depender económicamente de aquel hombre para comprarse cosas (por muy que era así cuando era pequeña), aunque tenía la oscura intención de dejarlo en bancarrota como venganza, pero quien sabe, de seguro el podía recuperar lo perdido a costa de la vida de otros.

-Este se le vería hermoso Orihime-sama. – Dijo una vendedora con tono el tono de amabilidad de mercancía para tener la suerte de poder ganar dinero.

Orihime observo a la mujer unos momentos, preguntándose si las noticias volaban rápido por el Infierno y todos sabían sobre ella… o a lo mejor la verdad había sido modificada un poco, quien sabe. Ahora miraba el vestido de color azul oscuro, hecho con telas elegantes y carísimas, con unos detalles que de seguro en ella ajustaría las curvas de su cuerpo y la harían resaltar más. Era bonito, pero ella en verdad no andaba con ganas, ella no quería nada, sólo una cosa: Ser libre.

Ella negó con la cabeza con tristeza y camino hacía la puerta, salió y no tardo en ser rodeada por el mar de demonios. Esperando a que las otras salieran, volvió a ver el anillo que colgaba en su dedo, como él le había dicho, ya no se sentía mareada ni nada por estar en el centro del Infierno y rodeada de demonios, podía caminar entre ellos y no sentiría ningún malestar. Sus ojos le revelaron a lo lejos a una pequeña niña demonio, tenía el cabello despeinado y sucio como su cara, lucía muy delgada por falta de alimentos, vestía unos harapos con muchos parches de varios colores y una de sus frágiles manos sostenía una cesta llena de flores realmente raras para el ángel y su otra mano sostenía dos de esas flores. Con unos tristes ojos y con ruego en sus labios, le ofrecía a la gente aquellas flores para poder ganar unas monedas, pero nadie le hacía caso, pasaban de largo y a veces la empujaban, ocasionando que un par de veces casi se caiga al suelo.

El corazón de Orihime se partió en tristeza por ver aquello, incluso en el Infierno había esas injusticias. Ignorando las llamadas de Nelliel y Rukia, corrió hacía el mar de demonios para acercarse a la pequeña. En una escena de cámara lenta, se podía ver como se iba acercando con pasos largos y sus ojos clavados en ella, pero por culpa de su concentración y de todos esos demonios rodeándola, no se dio cuenta que a dos metros a su lado derecho estaba pasando Ichigo y los demás, estaban cerca y ninguno de los dos se percataban, pasando de largo (N/A: El que vio Samurái X el capitulo en que Kaoru y Yachiko llegan a Kioto y persiguen a Aoshi que Kaoru no se dio cuenta de Kenshin, entenderán a lo me refiero con esta explicación para los que no me entendieron).

-Hola. – Saludo a la pequeña con una cálida sonrisa una vez que estaba frente a ella. Notó como ella la miraba entre sorprendida y asustada ya que Orihime no parecía al demonio común que sospecho que era un aliado especial del Rey Aizen. – ¿Podrías decirme como se llaman esas flores? Nunca las había visto.

-S-Se llaman Lust. – Quedo encantada ante la belleza y la amabilidad del ángel. – Son muy raras en el Infierno.

-Son hermosas… ¿Me darías todas? – Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa, sorprendiéndola.

-Yo… ¿De verdad?

-Claro… ah, pero… ¿Cómo podría pagártelo un ángel? – Rascándose la cabeza dudosa.

-¿Eres un ángel? – Tratando de no alzar la voz. – ¿Cómo Aizen-sama?

-Él dejo de ser un ángel hace tiempo, pero sí, soy un ángel.

-Orihime-sama, no debe estar revelando su identidad. – Le regaño Nelliel al acercarse y miro a la pequeña. – Espero que no ande diciendo nada sino quiere que…

Orihime alzo su mano para callarla y la veía con ojos serios, como un gesto para que entendiera que asustaba a la niña, la mujer lo entendió y lanzo un largo suspiro e inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa y Orihime finalmente le hablo, sólo para decirle que quería comprarle todas las flores.

-Muchas gracias. – El ángel volvió a hablarle a la pequeña con su sonrisa de siempre. – Las voy a valorar mucho.

-One-chan. – La niña le agarra de las ropas para poder acercarse y susurrarle un secreto. Orihime decide hacerle caso. – _Si deja que una sea reflejada por la luna llena mientras duerme, algo bueno le puede pasar._ – Le explicaba para luego alejarse y le sonríe con amabilidad. – Es lo que me contaba mi abuela antes de morir.

-Muchas gracias. – Le agradeció para luego irse con Nelliel mientras la niña se despedía con su brazo alzada.

Una vez reunidas las tres, caminaron hacía el carruaje y no tardaron en subirse y Orihime no paraba de aferrarse en las flores, segura de que las palabras de la niña eran ciertas.

* * *

Volviendo con Ichigo y los otros, ellos seguían corriendo hacía el palacio, ignorando que en el pueblo tuvieron la oportunidad de llevarse a Orihime. Pero ya era tarde y algo del pasado, ellos habían salido del pueblo y ahora andaban por una especie de desierto oscuro y muerto.

-Siento como si no avanzáramos. – Se quejaba el peli-naranja con la vista al frente, aún sintiendo que Las Noches estaba muy lejos.

-Estoy cansándome de escuchar tus reclamos. – Fueron las palabras de Shinji. – Estoy que te corto la lengua… o mejor aún, la cabeza.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. – Le reto alzando su puño.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. – Les regaña Yoruichi con un tono de amenaza, dejando bien claro que sufrirán severas consecuencias sino se callaban.

-Parecen animales salvajes. – Murmuro Ishida subiéndose las gafas para recibir de premio la mirada amenazante de Ichigo y Shinji.

-Parece que se llevan bien. – Murmuro Momo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, tanta que se distrae y se cae al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde vas tonta. – Le regaña Toushirou con una vena en la frente al momento que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No seas cruel conmigo Shirou-chan. – Murmuraba con una expresión de dolor por las palabras de su amigo capitán.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novia. – Le regaño de la capitana de piel morena con una diabólica sonrisa, causando que Momo se sonrojase y Hitsugaya se enfureciera.

-¡No es mi novia, mujer gato!

Volvieron con su carrera contra el tiempo en silencio, no hablaron hasta que llegaron finalmente a Las Noches. Estaban ante un gran mural sin puertas ni ventanas que le impedía poder acceder al castillo, sino había una puerta… ¿Cómo lo hacían para entrar y salir?

-¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar? – Ichigo bufo lanzando esa pregunta y tocaba la pared. Era esto genial, acababa de llegar y ya le dan el primer obstáculo.

-Recuerden que vienen conmigo. – Yoruichi reflejaba aquella sonrisa gatuna llena de confianza que la caracterizaba, estaba más que claro que ella sabía varias cosas.

Estuvieron ahora caminando, rodeando la muralla mientras esperaban una señal de Yoruichi, quien sólo estaba deslizando su mano derecha por la pared, esperando sentir algo diferente. De golpe se detiene y los otros hicieron lo mismo, notando que ella seguía con su brazo estirado.

-Es aquí. Puedo sentir reiatsu protegiendo este lugar… ellos cubren la puerta con un hechizo, como la puerta cambia de dirección cada día, hay que estarlo buscando con el tacto. – Les explicaba mientras una repentina brisa la invadía.

-Con que así funciona… es interesante. – Murmuraba Ishida frotando su barbilla, noto entonces como la brisa rodeaba a la mujer gatuna. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a abrir la puerta. – Explico como lo más natural del mundo.

-Para mí que va a romperlo. – Murmuro Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué mas da? Lo importante es que entremos. – Comento Shinji molesto y de brazos cruzados, apoyando la idea de hacer una demolición como regalo.

De golpe, el poder espiritual de Yoruichi exploto, siendo rodeada por un aura de color dorado, la cinta que amarraba su cabello se hizo pedazos y termino con su pelo suelo y meciéndose por los aires por la gran cantidad de energía. Hizo presión de la pared con más fuerza con unos ojos serios, parecía estar en una batalla ahora mismo, una pelea de concentración.

-Lo siento. – Susurra la mujer al momento que refleja una sonrisa de burla. – Pero seas quien seas el que mantiene el reiatsu… ¡No podrás conmigo! – Grita al momento que vuelve a ocurrir otra explosión de poder y un campo de energía se deja ver y luego este desaparece haciéndose añicos, revelando una gran puerta de madera.

-Capitana Yoruichi, en verdad que eres genial. – Elogiaba Hinamori con una gran sonrisa de emoción y ojos que brillaban de admiración.

-¿A qué si? – Sonriendo orgullosa.

-Ojala sea igual que usted algún día.

-No digas esas cosas o le subirás el ego. – Le advertía Toushirou un poco sonrojado al dejarse llevar por la imaginación, pensando en Hinamori más alta, vestida más atrevidamente y con más delantera.

La puerta parece que también fue afectada por el reiatsu de Yoruichi, ya que este, de un momento a otro, se hizo añicos antes de que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de rozarlo siquiera, siendo recibidos al otro lado por absoluta oscuridad. En estado de alerta, se van adentrando y descubren algo que los asombra: no estaban frente al castillo, al contrario, estaban en otro desierto, a diferencia del anterior, no se veía tan deprimente y si había un sol que brillaba tan alegre como el de la tierra.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Ichigo asombrado y confundido.

-Esto es otro hechizo. – Murmuro Hitsugaya viendo a su alrededor con una mano tocando la empuñadura, listo para el ataque. – Uno en caso de que destruyan el primero.

-Debe haber un guardián encargado de la seguridad del palacio y lo ha llenado de hechizos trampa. – Comentaba Ishida viendo el sol, era curioso que este Sol no te dañaba los ojos, eso era prueba de que era artificial.

-Entonces… ¿No sirvió de nada la destrucción? ¿Tenemos que destruir más cosas? – Preguntaba Shinji aburrido y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-A veces me pregunto como es que te convertiste en capitán. – Murmuro el peli-blanco con una vena en la frente por el comportamiento vago del ex capitán.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso chibi? – Shinji ataco con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de burla, sabiendo que él odiaba ser llamado así.

La vena de Toushirou se agrando al oír la palabra prohibida, Shinji era un profesional en esa área, después de todo, a Hiyori también le molestaba mucho ser atacada por su altura y por lo poco femenina que era, claro que siempre terminaba hecho una mierda, pero si que valía la pena, quitarse el aburrimiento con esa pequeña… y como dice el refrán: La práctica hace al maestro. Y la práctica le estaba ayudando en hacer enojar de verdad al pequeño capitán.

Antes de que se armase una discusión, algo estaba cayendo desde el cielo y se estrella en la arena, ocasionando una ola enorme. Los intrusos no se inmutaron, permanecieron con expresiones serias o relajadas (aunque Momo se puso un poco nerviosa al preguntarse que tipo de cosa había caído) y notaron que el culpable era un hombre gigantesco, moreno y de grandes proporciones musculares que se preguntaban si el era capaz de respirar con esa altura y grasa. Pero él clavo sus ojos en Yoruichi e ignoro a los demás, se veía en real molesto.

-Oh, con que tú te encargas de la protección de Las Noches. – Comenta Yoruichi totalmente despreocupada.

-Mi nombre es Yammy Riyalgo. Espada… ¡Y no pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya, zorra! – Le grita al momento que la ataca con su espada con una velocidad impresionante a pesar de su musculatura.

-¡Yoruichi-san! – Gritaron Ichigo e Ishida, pero Shinji y Toushirou les impidieron acercarse con expresiones relajadas.

La espada causo una explosión, Yammy sonreía por su asegurada victoria, pero su sonrisa desaparece al notar que su espada no había tocado jamás el suelo, que ese impacto sólo fue a causa del choque entre su arma y la mano desnuda de la morena. Así es, Yoruichi detuvo el ataque con su desnuda mano derecha y sus ojos seguían tranquilos e indiferentes ante la presencia del demonio.

-No se preocupen…. – Dijo y su mano hizo presión, rompiendo la espada de su adversario, dejándolo más sorprendido. – Voy a acabar con esto en un golpe.

La furia crecía en Yammy, se notaba que era más temperamental que Grimmjow, él no iba a perder ante una escoria como esa mujer, no le importaba las advertencias que le había dado Ulquiorra sobre esa mujer (cuyo nombre jamás le dijo… o él no le presto atención), él la mataría de seguro.

-Yoruichi Shihouin. – La mujer desaparece a la velocidad de la luz y vuelve a aparecer detrás de él y volando por los aires, antes de que hubiese una nueva respiración, el Espada estaba inconsciente en el suelo y ella de pie buscando otro moño para su cabello. – No olvides el nombre de la mujer que te noqueo.

-Q-Q-… Que miedo. – Murmuraron Ichigo y el cazador con los ojos en blanco y un poco azules por la descomunal fuerza de la mujer.

Ante ellos apareció mágicamente una puerta negra. Ellos se acercaron y la abren, notando que había un largo pasillo sin fin, entraron y la puerta desaparece en el desierto. Habían podido ingresar al palacio y ahora sólo faltaba buscar a la princesa.

* * *

Orihime y su "escolta" habían llegado a Las Noches antes que ellos (obvio si consideramos que ella estaba en carruaje y los otros tenían que andar de a pie XD) y después de haber dejado al ángel en su cuarto, Rukia era libre nuevamente y ahora podía irse a su mansión y poder encerrarse en su cuarto. Necesitaba sumergirse en la soledad para que nadie notase su extraño comportamiento, no quería oír comentarios hirientes o de burlas, la única persona que le quedaba era Renji, pero como no quería preocuparlo, hasta a él le ocultaba su dolor, siendo sólo Kon el testigo de su soledad, tristeza y pesadillas.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ser rodeaba por un extraño reiatsu y una imagen invade su mente, podía ver al dueño de ese poder, corriendo desesperado con sus amigos, con un objetivo y con unos ojos serios por la decisión de salvar a la prisionera. Se abrazo a si misma y se apoya en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Ichigo. – Susurro con tristeza y dolor, sintiéndose con un dolor de estomago profundo, de nuevo ese malestar, ese sentimiento llamado arrepentimiento. – No…. – Sus ojos cambiaron de color, estaba sacando su lado demoniaco. – No voy a verme patética, ellos no me harán esto… soy Kuchiki Rukia, la princesa legitima al trono.

* * *

La cabeza de Orihime estaba oculta en las almohadas, por lo que nadie podía notar que sus ojos estaban muertos a causa de tanto dolor en el pecho porque no paraba de estar pensando en Ichigo. No podía evitarlo, él invadía cada rincón de su mente, de sus sueños y de sus oídos, al recordar ese tono de voz cada vez que la llamaba o le decía "tonta". Sonrió con nostalgia por lo último y se gira para mirar el techo, recordando el día que fue a su casa y estuvo cerca de…

Se sonroja y cierra sus ojos.

-Ichigo-kun. – Susurra despacio y cansada de tanto dolor y confusión. Lentamente se fue sentando en la cama, apoyando sus manos en el colchón para que sostenga su cuerpo y sus ojos miraron a través de las ventanas la luna llena, resplandeciendo como nunca. Gira su rostro y ve ahora las flores que descansaban en el florero, recordando las palabras de la pequeña niña. – Yo quisiera poder verlo y poder… – Deseo agachando la mirada mientras se interrumpía y volvía a tenderse.

Siguió pensando en ese deseo y en Ichigo hasta que no pudo más y cayó dormida… dormida sin darse cuenta que una de las flores comenzaba a brillar.


	20. El libro con la verdad

Como ya habia dicho, estaba trabajando en Hime angel y aqui lo tienen, me hubiese gustado terminarlo antes y asi escribir el corto de SV pero ni modo, este sera el regalo mientras pienso cuando escribire el corto ya que ahora quiero trabajar en la conti de Ritual.

Agradezco sinceramente a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y el doble de agradecimiento para las personas que me dejan review...es lo justo XD

sin mas que decir... Disfruten

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 20: El Libro con la Verdad.**

_Él la estaba besando, le había robado un beso sin sentir una pisca de pudor y no se sentía incómoda, ni siquiera molesta, le fascinaba sentir tanta suavidad y posesión en aquel beso, como sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas y se las acariciaba con sutileza. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, correspondiéndole aquella muestra de amor._

_El tiempo estaba detenido para ellos, lo único que les importaba era ese momento íntimo, disfrutar cada caricia y saborear cada beso._

_Susurro su nombre en un gemido, acariciando su cabellera naranja._

_La imagen desapareció a causa de una gran mancha roja._

_Sangre._

_Había sangre por todos lados y un cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida, estaba muy pálida y sus ropas blancas estaban en verdad manchadas de sangre, incluso un hilo se deslizaba por sus labios y una espada estaba atravesada en su pecho._

Orihime despierta de golpe a causa de su pesadilla. El sudor recorría su cuerpo y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su acelerada respiración. Paso una mano por su frente y luego a su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras naranjas, sin poder creer aún su sueño, primero estaba besando a Ichigo, aun cuando era producto de su imaginación, el beso se sentía casi real (por eso su sonrojo) y luego…

Su cuerpo tiembla, esa escena sangrienta no salía de su cabeza.

Decide levantarse de la cama, caminar un rato en la habitación le ayudaría a calmar los nervios, aunque dudaba que pudiese volver a dormir, ese sueño le perturbaba demasiado. Corre más las cortinas y abre la ventana con el balcón para dejar que entre el aire fresco, se pone un grueso pollerón que vio entre los cajones y se quedo sentada afuera para ver el paisaje.

Afuera de los terrenos de Las Noches, el lugar era un desierto tal como ella mismo vio esa tarde con Nelliel y Rukia, pero allí adentro era diferente, Aizen había decorado los jardines con los árboles más grandes y los césped más verdes que hubieran, incluso habían bellas flores, tanto de la tierra como de su hogar en el cielo. Debía confesar que siempre pensó que Sousuke tenía un gusto refinado en decoración.

Ya estaba sintiendo muchos escalofríos, señal de que su cuerpo estaba muy helado, así que vuelve al interior de la habitación y abre sus ojos al descubrir algo: dos de las flores Lust se habían marchitado. Curiosa, se va acercando para poder tocar los pétalos ya muertos, pero una fuerza interna se lo prohibió.

Alzo la cabeza para ver la puerta con determinación, si nadie le iba a responder sus preguntas, ella lo buscaría sola. Con esa idea en la cabeza sale de la habitación con destino a la biblioteca segura de que no habría nadie allí que la vigilase, pero deberá apurarse ya que tarde o temprano alguien entraría en el cuarto para asegurarse de que estuviese allí y cuando descubran que no, habrá un sequito buscándola porque no iban a arriesgarse a morir ante las manos de su emperador.

* * *

Ichigo y compañía seguían con su recorrido sin permiso por aquellos pasillos oscuros que parecían un laberinto abandonado. Su carrera los llevo hacía una habitación que los recibía con seis pasillos más, querían divertirse con ellos, disfrutar de su tortura por preguntarse cual camino era el correcto.

-¿Cuál deberíamos tomar? – Se preguntaba el pelinaranja observando cada entrada.

-Todos los pasillos me dan mala espina. – Murmuro Hinamori con desconfianza.

-Dudo que podamos decidir con una moneda. – Ironizó Shinji lanzando un suspiro.

-Al parecer, sólo tenemos una opción. – Murmuro Ishida con seriedad.

-Separarnos. – Termino Yoruichi, contando lo que pensaban todos los presentes.

-No hay otro camino. – Murmuro el peliblanco preocupado por la seguridad de Hinamori, por eso giro su rostro para verla.

Momo sintió sus ojos y lo ve fijamente para luego sonreír.

-Estaré bien, ya no soy una niña Shirou-chan. – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así… y sabes por qué me preocupo.

-No soy débil, estaré bien… lo que haces es un insulto hacía mí como guerrera. – Agregó con un tono de seriedad que sorprendió a Hitsugaya, ella nunca se veía de aquella forma, siempre frágil y dulce, alguien incapaz de lastimar a alguien pero estaba en lo cierto, estaban en un campo de batalla y aquellos sentimientos no deben estar entre las líneas.

-Ah, eres un caso perdido, haz lo que quieras. – Dándole la espalda.

-Pase lo que pase… – Dijo Yoruichi. Todos se daban la espalda y formaban un círculo. – Hay que reunirnos con vida.

Y los seis se separan.

Ichigo corría por la puerta que había elegido y con cada paso, los pasillos se iban desvaneciendo a causa de aparecer los recuerdos a su mente.

_Flash back._

_-Se demora alrededor de 12 horas en abrirse. Usaremos el tiempo para entrenar y para llamar a refuerzos._

_-¿Qué? No hay tiempo para eso Urahara-san, ¿no puedes abrir la puerta más rápido?_

_El hombre del abanico no perdió la tranquilidad, aún ocultando su rostro con el abanico se pone de pie y camina hacía la puerta que los llevaría a su lugar de entrenamiento._

_-No es posible. – Dijo con un tono de seriedad que helo la sangre de Ichigo. – Además, aprovecha el tiempo para entrenar un poco más que no estas listo para sobrevivir en otras dimensiones con ese nivel tan bajo._

_-¡Pero cada minuto cuenta! ¡¿Qué cosas le pueden hacer a Orihime en doce horas? – Con cada frase, se iba acercando a Urahara para hacerlo entrar en razón. – ¡Hay que ir ya mismo a rescatarla!_

_Y de un movimiento rápido, Ichigo estaba arrinconado en la pared siendo señalado por el bastón de Urahara, quien tenía su mano libre sobre su sombrero y así usarlo para ocultar sus ojos. El humano estaba asustado y también nervioso por culpa de ese bastón, emprendía un aura amenazadora como si fuese una espada, por eso el sudor en su frente._

_-¿Crees que puedas vencerlo si te enfrentas a ellos ahora? – Nunca antes la voz de Kisuke le parecía tan aterrador, Ichigo podía hasta jurar que se le estaba colocando los pelos de punta. – Con tu habilidad actual… ¡No tienes ni una oportunidad frente a los guerreros del cielo o del infierno!_

_Eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo y la realidad de Ichigo._

_-Eres un débil, un debilucho en territorio enemigo es suicidio. ¿"Para rescatar a Orihime"? no pienses como un niño. – Revela su rostro por completo y su rostro se veía lúgubre como un asesino. – No uses a los demás de excusa para intentar matarte._

_Fin Flash Back._

_No se me complica para nada respirar aquí… debe ser el entrenamiento que me dio Urahara. Debo confesar que si no fuese por eso, tampoco hubiese logrado controlar el poder de Zangetsu y hacer la "evolución."_

A lo lejos pudo distinguir algo, un pequeño punto negro.

Al irse acercando, iba descubriendo que ese pequeño punto era una silueta, un adversario lo estaba esperando, pero no podía ver claramente como era porque la oscuridad le estorbaba la vista.

Sus pasos se detienen de golpe al descubrir quien era, él conocía a ese misterioso, por eso tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Rukia estaba frente a él.

Ambos se miraron en silencio como dos conocidos que no se vieron por largo tiempo. Mientras se observaban, los recuerdos aparecieron en sus pupilas y se revivían frente a ellos como hologramas, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos en poco tiempo y ahora eran enemigos que debían enfrentarse.

-Tanto tiempo Rukia. – Ichigo rompe el silencio regalándole una leve sonrisa.

La reacciona de Rukia no fue para nada relajante, al oírlo hablar no pudo evitar sentir molestia hasta él y son furia desenvaina su espada y lo ataca, pero su estocada fue detenido por el humano con Zangetsu. Ella no se detiene y lo sigue atacando por todos los ángulos posibles, pero Ichigo los detenía sin problema y no se confiaba, sabía que la pelinegra no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

De nuevo sus espadas chocan y se quedan mirando mientras sus armas hacían presión.

-Maldito idiota. – Maldijo Rukia sin perder su frustración por culpa de esa mirada tan tranquila en él. – ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Deberías estar en Karakura metiéndote en problemas con brabucones! ¡Deberías estar en tu casa golpeando a tu padre y cuidando de tus hermanas! ¡Deberías estar en la escuela aguantando a tu profesora y golpear a Keigo o discutir con Arisawa!

Mientras le regañaba y le contaba miles de lugares en donde debería estar en vez del Infierno peleando con los demonios para salvar a Orihime, Ichigo pudo notar tristeza en los ojos de Rukia y comprendió, de un cierto modo, que esos regaños eran porque ella quería que cerrase el libro, que buscase otro y continuase con su vida antes de conocer al demonio y al ángel.

-Perdóname Rukia, pero no voy a abandonar a Orihime y dejarla a su suerte en el infierno… ni a ti tampoco.

Rukia no pudo evitar la sorpresa por lo último que había dicho. Sus manos dudaron en derrotarlo por una fracción de segundo y casi ocasiona que su rival la derrotase lanzando su espada lejos. Vuelve a ejercer presión en la empuñadura y de un movimiento termina con el choque de espadas y retrocede gracias a un gran salto.

-Mae… ¡Sode no Shiraiyuki! – Grita y de golpe un reiatsu blanco la rodea al mismo tiempo que su espada cambiaba de color y forma.

Estaba completamente en blanco y un lazo del mismo color colgaba en la empuñadura. Rukia era rodeada por copos de nieve y seguía liberando un poderoso reiatsu. Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal poder y por la forma de su arma, debía confesar que su espada liberada era hermosa.

-Si quieres pasar y buscar a tu princesita…. – Sus ojos estaban serios y la muchacha seguía determinada con la decisión que tomo. – ¡Tendrás que acabar conmigo!

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki, Renji había ido para ver a Rukia, pero Kon le había dicho que partió a Las Noches por orden de Aizen para ser la "niñera" del ángel que capturaron, así que decidió esperar junto al esclavo en la habitación de la enana.

Esperaban tranquilamente hasta que algo les llamo la atención.

El reiatsu de Rukia.

-Ha liberado su espada. – Exclamo Kon notablemente sorprendido, debe estar en pleno combate o algo parecido.

Renji no dijo nada, estaba analizando los sentimientos que liberaba Rukia en su poder: Tristeza y Confusión. En el fondo, ella estaba sufriendo y eso le molestaba mucho, culpando de todo esto al humano de cabello naranja, ese tal Ichigo es el culpable de todo.

-¡Rukia! – Exclamo comenzando a correr hacía la salida.

Debía ir por ella, algo dentro de él se lo decía o ella se metería en más problemas.

* * *

Había terminado en una cueva.

Ishida miraba el lugar en el que había terminado, todo cubierto de rocas y olía a ropa mojada. Para ser una cueva, era enorme y había muchas pilas de piedra, por lo que le era difícil encontrar una salida.

-Esto es peor que el laberinto de arbusto que posee mi madre en su jardín. – Murmuro malhumorado al recordar como hace mucho tiempo, la señora Ishida le exigió a su esposo tener un laberinto en el jardín para que sea el más original del pueblo.

Mundo de ricos.

Sus pasos se detienen al contemplar algo que llamo su atención: en la cima de una pila había un demonio, un demonio masculino, grande y moreno. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y estaba calvo. Por la postura, Ishida podía apostar que estaba meditando y fue afirmativa su sospecha en el momento que lo oye soltar un sinfín de M.

-Con que tú eres uno de los Ryoka que viene por la mujer de Aizen-sama.

-¿Hay un problema con eso? – Preguntó el Quincy subiéndose las gafas.

-Que falta de modales, deberías presentarte cuando apareces en la casa de alguien más. – A pesar que dialogaban, sus ojos aún no se cruzaban porque el demonio seguía viendo al frente como parte de su meditación.

-Ishida Uryuu… soy un Quincy.

-¿Un Quincy? – Agachando su cabeza para verlo y en ese momento el pilar en el que estuvo se destruyo en miles de pedazos a causa de su poder.

Aquella explosión era en verdad muy poderosa que Ishida tenía que protegerse de la intensa luz con su brazo derecho e invoco un escudo para no salir lastimado por las rocas. Una vez que todo acabo, el Quincy baja su brazo y ve al demonio moreno de pie y sin ninguna señal de salir lastimado.

-Hace 16 años me ataco un Quincy en mi brazo derecho cuando fui a la Tierra por órdenes de Aizen-sama. Y por casualidades de la vida, ese Quincy también se llamaba Ishida.

Ishida observa su brazo derecho y parecía algo extraño en él, lo mira con mayor detenimiento y descubre que ese brazo era diferente por los dedos que estaban más delgados que los de la izquierda y se podían ver marcas de hilos. Debió coserse el brazo de otro demonio (que ya haya muerto) o algo parecido. Le llamo la atención que ese demonio haya mencionado su apellido, a lo mejor se refería a su abuelo cuando aún estaba vivo.

-Ese Quincy…. Ishida Ryuuken impidió que cumpliese mi deber.

Uryuu abre sus ojos de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que la imagen del mencionado aparece en su mente, ¿Su padre? Es imposible, él odia todo lo relacionado a los Quincy. ¿Algo ocurrió antes de que naciera?

-¿Cuál era tu deber en ese entonces? – Exigió la respuesta apretando sus manos en forma de puños.

-Matar a su esposa con su hijo adentro para impedir que la criatura se haga el Quincy más poderoso del mundo.

_Odio a los demonios y odio a los Quincy, jamás te aseguraran nada bueno Uryuu.

* * *

_

Un libro cae al suelo.

A Orihime se le cayó accidentalmente por sentir de forma inesperada un reiatsu muy fuerte, trataba de descifrar de quien era, pero con el collar en su cuello y el anillo que la protegía de desmayarse del ambiente del infierno, se lo impedían. Eso si, ella podía sentir otro reiatsu a su lado, uno vagamente familiar para ella y podía sentir la nobleza en él. Ambos reiatsu peleaban entre si.

-Si no me equivoco, el primer reiatsu que presiento es el de Rukia-chan… se parece mucho al que sentí aquella vez que nos traiciono. Pero… ¿De quien es este otro? Es oscuro, pero muy cálido… si de algo estoy segura es que no es el reiatsu de un demonio. ¿Con quien estará peleando, Rukia?

De golpe mueve su cabeza en señal de negación, no había tiempo que perder, debe encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas. Recoge el libro que se le había caído e iba a abrirlo cuando su sexto sentido la detiene, susurrándole en el oído que en ese libro no encontraría nada. Deposita el libro sobre una de las mesas y escuchando la voz de su cabeza, se deja guiar hacía lo más alejado, terminando en la sección prohibida.

Tuvo miedo de entrar, con sólo leer la palabra prohibida, podía sentir el aura maligna oculta tras esos libros que de seguro poseían almas en su interior como una forma de proteger sus secretos. Retrocedió un par de pasos asustada pero se detiene y traga saliva, no podía retroceder, esa voz le aseguraba que estaba cerca de saber lo que necesitaba. Ignorando los susurros malignos que le rogaban que abriese los libros, ella caminaba lentamente y mirando hacía todos lados como si alguien aparecerá en cualquier momento para atacarla. Sólo la voz la tranquilizaba con sus promesas de que todo saldrá bien y que ya faltaba poco.

Gira a su derecha en el último rincón y si no fuese por el anillo, ya estaría muerta. Nunca antes había sentido tanta presión demoniaca que la estaba dejando sin oxígeno. Ahora caminaba con dificultad y temiendo tropezar, la vista se le estaba nublando y se tapa la boca para no gritar cada vez que las brisas oscuras le golpeaba en la cara.

De pronto, todo malestar desapareció de su cuerpo.

Se mira el cuerpo sorprendida y preguntándose lo que había ocurrido. De nuevo le hablo la voz, diciéndole que mire a su izquierda y sus ojos quedan en blanco.

Escondido entre tantos libros con malas intenciones, había uno que tuvo piedad del ángel y la protegió. El lomo era dorado con finas líneas azul oscuro. Sin poderlo creer, toma ese libro para sacarlo y no se había equivocado, todo el libro era dorado y en la portada se podía ver más líneas azules que tomaban la forma de alas de ángel.

-Este es el libro… este es el libro que se robo Sousuke-san el mismo día que revelo su traición. – Acariciaba la portada suavemente mientras caía de rodillas. – ¿Por qué ocultaría algo muy valioso aquí?

Abre el libro sin dudar, sabiendo que esto era lo que necesitaba, que era el libro que le mencionaba su sexto sentido. Encontró el índice y lo acaricia con los dedos intentando encontrar su objetivo, pero apenas lo rozo, una brisa cálida sale del mismo libro. Ella miraba asombrada mientras el viento movía sus ropas y su cabello, no podía creer que el libro fuese más maravilloso de lo que se imaginaba. Y de golpe, las páginas se movieron por voluntad propia, deteniéndose con un titulo que tenía escrito en grande y muy elegante: **El ángel de la Salvación o de la Destrucción**.

Leía la unidad con mucho interés, las palabras estaban escritas con dorado, como también los dibujos que ocupaban una página completa, en ese libro había más cosas que le contaron en la academia de ángeles o el mismo Sousuke.

Al terminar, cierra el libro atónica y con sus ojos humedecidos.

Ahora sabía toda la verdad.

Sus lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por su rostro a causa del dolor que estaba experimentando, por eso se lleva su brazo a los ojos, queriendo limpiarse con la manga de sus ropas.

Da un sobresalto al oír a lo lejos como la puerta de la biblioteca estaba rechinando, de seguro eran soldados o Nelliel buscándola. Decide dejar el libro donde estaba para protegerlo de manos equivocadas y le agradece en silencio su colaboración y le ruega que la ayude a poder cruzar esa zona peligrosa sin la sensación de desmayo o vómitos. Parece que el libro la escucho, ya que el viaje de salida era menos tenso y pudo salir sin problemas, lanza un suspiro de alivio y camina apresuradamente hacía la puerta del establecimiento para reunirse con esos demonios antes de que la vean cerca de esa zona.

-Lamento haberlos… - Se calla.

Los demonios que se habían aparecido eran dos mujeres, una muchacha de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y una rubia de pelo corto. Según le dijo Rukia, sus nombres son Loly y Menoly. No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver sus ojos, se veían el odio puro que le tenía, estaba claro que no le agradaba a ningún demonio, pero ellas eran diferentes, su clase de odio se combinaba con intenciones asesinas y venganza, pero según ella recordaba, no les había hecho nada malo.

Sus pies no pudieron evitar retroceder por el miedo al verlas sonreír de forma maligna.

-Vamos a jugar Orihime-chan. – Cantó Loly con una fingida inocencia.


	21. Envidia

Legalmente aqui en Chile es 2 de Mayo, el cumpleaños de Sean Raizou, así que... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! como presente, este capitulo esta dedicado para ti como regalo de cumpleaños.

Cambiando de tema, gracias a todos por su paciencia y por dejarme reviews, me animan a seguir.

sin mas que decir, disfruten

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 21: Envidia.**

-Es tan difícil conseguir buen servicio en estos días.

Fue el comentario de Gin observando a su pequeño ejército de demonios derrotados en el suelo por la descomunal fuerza de Rangiku, así que sólo quedaban de pie los amigos de la infancia. De nuevo había un cruce de miradas y de nuevo ella estaba molesta por la sonrisa de Chesire que reflejaba Gin.

-Te ves muy mal, Rangiku… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a divertir por allí?

Rangiku no le respondió, lo había ignorado por completo y apretando más la empuñadura, da un salto y lo ataca directamente, pero su rival lo detiene sin complicaciones con su propia espada.

-Eres aburrida. – Se queja como un niño haciendo puchero.

-Deberías callarte y dejar que te corte el cuello.

-Rangiku, eso sonó tan cruel y frío proviniendo de un ángel.

-¿Y tú una vez te has comportado como uno? – Y logra plantearle una patada en el abdomen, logrando que diera unos pasos hacía atrás.

Gin se queda mirando la zona afectada por un largo tiempo y después, la vuelve a mirar para sonreírle con diversión. Se relame los labios y al alzar su espada, desaparece. Había usado una velocidad aun superior que la de Rangiku y por eso se le fue difícil saber en dónde se encontraba. Movía su cabeza con desesperación y preguntándose en que dirección atacaría y en una milésima de segundo, abre sus ojos y con un movimiento de su mano, concentra la arena a unos milímetros de su rostro, deteniendo a tiempo un ataque certero del peligris.

-Buenos reflejos, Rangiku-chan.

-Ahórrate tus halagos. – Le dice al momento que una pequeña porción de arena toma la forma de daga y le hace un corte en la mejilla.

-Oh, vaya… a este paso de verdad voy a morir. – Tocando la zona dañada totalmente despreocupado. – Voy a tener que ponerme serio.

* * *

Una gota de sangre se deslizaba por una tela blanca y cae de golpe al suelo.

Ishida estaba en problemas.

Con la respiración agitada, su ropa con manchas de sangre y una mano en su abdomen, miraba a Zommary con una nueva forma gracias a su Zanpakutoh llamado Brujeria. Si ya le parecía raro que doblara tanto su cuello o que tuviera un par de esos como los de un búho, ahora si era un fenómeno con sus cincuenta ojos que rodeaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y lo peor es que con cada ojo, domina una parte de su cuerpo, como su brazo izquierdo que había sido víctima y tuvo que clavarse un cuchillo para impedirle movimiento.

-Este es el poder de mi técnica "amor" puedo tomar total control de cualquier cosa que mire. – Le explica sin parecer interesado de aquel atrevimiento del Quincy. – Deberías rendirte y volver a tu casa.

-Lo siento, pero mi orgullo me lo impide. – Le respondió secamente y vuelve a estar erguido como un árbol. – Sería patético perder ante ti si el idiota de mi padre pudo derrotarte.

-Eso es muy impertinente de tu parte, jovencito. – Le reclama de nuevo sin alterarse a pesar de que había sido insultado. – Deberías darte cuenta de que no tienes alternativa, estas atrapado en mi técnica.

Aún así, no voy a durar mucho, con esa cantidad de ojos sin dejar de mirarme… es sólo cuestión de tiempo para controlar todo mi cuerpo.

Su mente trabajaba en lo máximo, pero a pesar de ser un inteligente que pasa horas leyendo, no había un libro que le dijera como vencer a un demonio con cincuenta mil ojos cuando sólo eres una persona con dos piernas, un brazo, una mano, su espada Seele Schneider y un arco mágico que podría matar a un ejercito en un tiro… abre sus ojos.

Había tenido una idea.

Por eso su sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-No es nada. – Tira su Seele al suelo y estira su brazo bueno para que aparezca su arco. – Es sólo que voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes posibilidad, cada ojo que poseo controla cualquier objeto que se le aparezca y tengo cincuenta… ¿Crees que una flecha tiene posibilidad?

-¿Una flecha? – Y aumenta su sonrisa. – No creo que tengas buen conocimiento de los Quincy, pero te diré: este arco se llama Ginjei Kojaku.

-¿Y qué tiene de particularidad?

Ishida no respondió, sólo mostró acción. Como su otra mano estaba inservible, se lleva los labios al arco y con sus dientes crea una cuerda que brillaba de azul y al soltarla, de esta se libera una cantidad incontable de flechas azules. Sorprendido, Zommary trata de detenerlas a todas, pero la mayoría se les escapa y terminan por atacarlo.

-Mi arco lanza mil doscientas flechas por tiro… imposible que con cincuenta ojos, tú puedes detenerlos a todos. – Y vuelve a prepararse para otro disparo.

-No… Aizen-sama… Aizen-sama, larga vida a Aizen-sama.

-Con esto aprenderás que tu mayor error fue haberte metido en el pasado con los Ishida. – Y dispara.

* * *

Y las espadas seguían chocando. Aún cuando Rukia peleaba con todo, Ichigo no se mostraba cansado ni derrotado y eso no hacía más que enfurecer a la pelinegra.

_Flash Back._

_-Vaya, ¿Tú sola te encargaste de todos esos sujetos?_

_Rukia miraba a los humanos que había derrotado sin ningún problema con un semblante sombrío. Esos idiotas la habían molestado por tratarla como un chico que vestía de niña y claro, que ella no iba a perdonar a unos seres tan inferiores e ignorantes por meterse con la princesa del Infierno, por eso, los ataco hasta dejarlos agonizados en el suelo, incluso se podía ver la sangre._

_-Eso si… te has pasado un poco. – Rukia se digna a ver al responsable de hablarle sin una pizca de respeto, era un muchacho de cabello naranja que le resultaba tan familiar._

_-No necesito tu opinión, pequeña basura. – Comenzando a alejarse del humano._

_-Eres la última persona que debería hablarme de estatura porque no eres muy alta que digamos. – Contraataco sin ningún remordimiento y molesto._

_Rukia detiene sus pasos y una vena le crece en la frente, no iba a tolerar que los humanos le traten como un chico, ni mucho menos que se metan con su estatura. El aura siniestra de demonio comenzaba a rodearla poco a poco e ignorando la sorpresa que reflejaba el muchacho, prepara su puño derecho y lo golpea sin misericordia en la cara, segura de que ese golpe lo dejaría moribundo en el suelo como los demás y que necesitaría ayuda medica._

_-Auch, auch… serás pequeña, pero vaya fuerza. – Murmuro el muchacho frotándose la cara mientras se quejaba._

_Rukia abre sus ojos sorprendida y sin creerlo, ¿Había salido ileso de un ataque con fuerza demoniaca? ¿Acaso era un humano con poderes especiales? Le miro con mayor cuidado y notó que vestía el uniforme de la escuela en donde asistía y ahora recordó de dónde le resultaba tan familiar aquel cabello poco llamativo. Era su compañero de escuela._

_-En verdad que eres una diabla._

_-Y no tienes idea de cuanto. – Le responde viéndolo con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Tú nombre?_

_-Ya llevas un mes con nosotros, por lo menos deberías conocer apellidos._

_-No me interesa saber cosas que no me interesan. – Dice de forma desinteresada y encogiéndose de hombros. – Y ahora me interesa saber tu nombre._

_-Debes ser una niña mimada. – Murmura y ve como a Rukia le crecía otra vena en la frente. – Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo. – Medita por unos momentos y al final sonríe. – Ya veo, eso lo explica todo… Kurosaki Ichigo, desde ahora, no voy a dejarte. Tal vez tengas lo que se necesita para andar con Kuchiki Rukia._

_-¿Qué cosa? – Enarcando una ceja, eso sonó como a una persona comprando un perro._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Como aquella ocasión, sólo consigues hacerme perder los estribos.

-Oye, eso fue grosero y eso que te traje un presente. – Confesó Ichigo con una sonrisa confiada que llama la atención de la pelinegra.

Rukia iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero se pone en guardia al verlo meter su mano izquierda en sus bolsillos, traga saliva pensando con qué arma peligrosa saldría para derribarla y en el momento que Ichigo revela su secreto, sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar el brillo de la emoción o que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-Lo último de Chappy platino… una versión limitada. – Le dijo el humano con una sonrisa de burla y enseñándole un conejo con encantadora sonrisa y pintado de plata. – También te conseguí el tomo final de tu manga favorito.

La espada de Rukia cae al suelo y junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando, mirando maravillada aquella obra de arte en forma de conejo y el tomo que anhelaba mucho leer. Al diablo los planes de conquista, Aizen o su hermano, quería poner sus manos en aquellos tesoros que podía jurar que la estaban llamando.

-Chappy. – Mirando aquel conejo como si le estuviese hablando. – No te preocupes, iré por ti y nadie nos va a separar.

-Ríndete y te los daré. – Ofreció estirando su brazo al ver que ella quería arrebatárselos, si que era bueno que Rukia fuese una enana, le era fácil alejarle las cosas que deseaba.

-¡No digas tonterías y dámelos! – Exigía tratando de alcanzar su premio, pero Ichigo no la dejaba. – ¡Te romperé la pierna!

-Por favor Rukia, lo hago para evitar pelear contigo… eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero lastimarte.

El cuerpo del demonio quedo inmóvil y mira el suelo ante tal declaración, Ichigo pensó que estaba entrando en razón y que volvería a su lado, pero no fue así. De un momento a otro, Rukia le propino una fuerte patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, casi como en aquellos años de amistas, y no sólo se ganó los premios que cayeron a sus brazos, sino también ver al humano quedarse sin aliento y caer al suelo.

Rukia abraza al Chappy con mucho cariño y le contaba cosas como que a fin estaban juntos y que se disculpaba por dejarlos en las manos de un orangután descerebrado y con mal aliento.

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme. – Le reta dando la media vuelta. Se pone al lado de su espada y la recoge sin problemas. – Vete a casa, Ichigo.

Abre sus ojos de golpe y se gira para verlo de pie y de Zangetsu crecía un aura oscura que no dudo en atacarla, suelta una maldición y contrae el ataque con su Hakuren, sorprendiéndose al notar que no era suficiente ya que apenas podía mantener el ritmo… ¿Qué tan fuerte se había hecho? Retrocede un par de pasos una vez que la ventisca paso y ve que su antiguo compañero tenía un semblante serio y miraba la espada casi con arrepentimiento.

-No quiero usar esto contigo, Rukia… pero no me dejas otra alternativa. – Hace presión de su espada. – Tendré que usar mi verdadera fuerza si quiero salvar a Orihime y a ti.

-¿Tú… verdadera fuerza?

-Te lo mostraré. – Y la encara con la mirada. Rukia no pudo evitar tragar duro. – MI BANKAI. – Declaró.

Rukia abre sus ojos sorprendida, sus pupilas se movían mientras se preguntaba si él estaba hablando en serio. No era posible que un humano pueda…

-¡BANKAI! – Grita el muchacho y se vio rodeado por una oscura energía que tomaba la forma de un rostro gritando.

El viento se apareció de golpe, agitando con fuerza los rincones del lugar y obligando a Rukia que se protegiera el rostro con sus brazos mientras sus piernas temblaban por el miedo y cae al suelo de rodillas como víctima de gravedad. Mientras, todos los habitantes del palacio sintieron tal abrumador poder y se preguntaban quien era el responsable, menos Orihime por las joyas que le bloqueaban su poder y sentir presencias, y Aizen, quien sólo había sonreído con superioridad.

Rukia se tuvo que abrazar ya que su cuerpo seguía temblando por aquel abrumador poder y sus ojos seguían clavados en aquel abrumador poder que se reía de ella. Todo cesó de golpe y se pudo ver ahora a Ichigo con otras ropas, estaba usando una hakama negro y un kimono con una cinta blanca rodeándolo y un kimono también negro que parecía una chaqueta en la parte de arriba. Su espada también había cambiado, parecía una de samurái, delgada y larga, y estaba pintado por completo de negro, con una cruz como guardamanos.

-En verdad… ¿Eso es su Bankai? – Susurra la demonio sin poder salir de su asombro, viendo aquel cambio de vestuario y la espada.

-Así es. – La tranquila y seria voz de Ichigo la devuelve a la realidad. – Este es mi Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu.

-Aún si eres el descendiente de Itori…. – Se va poniendo de pie con ayuda de Sode no Shiraiyuki porque su cuerpo seguía algo débil por haber recibido de golpe tal poder. – Es imposible que puedas llevar a cabo el Bankai… eso es algo que sólo demonios y ángeles pueden hacer. – Susurra con la vista baja. De un momento a otro, vuelve a ejercer control de su cuerpo y se pone en pose de ataque, viéndolo con profunda ira. – ¡¿Quién eres en realidad Ichigo?

* * *

Orihime se sentía como un ratón a punto de ser devorada por dos serpientes, miraba con inseguridad aquellos cuatro ojos que la miraban con diversión y envidia. Claro que ella no tendría ningún problema en acabar con ellas, pero no tenía sus poderes, el collar que le colocaron los ángeles aún estaba en su cuello y le impedía usar hechizos inofensivos para defenderse. Y no quería lastimarlas con fuerza bruta porque esas mujeres no sabían lo que hacía, sólo se estaban dejando llevar por la envidia y la codicia.

-Les pido que me dejen tranquila, por favor. – Tratando de salir de su jaula.

Pero solo consiguió que Lolly se interponga en su camino y la golpea en la cara con un puñetazo, disfrutando como el ángel cae al suelo y la sangre caía de su nariz y labios. Sin quedar conforme, ahora le propina una patada en la misma zona y Orihime sale volando un par de metros y cae de espalda.

-Te crees muy valiosa por andar con nuestro Aizen-sama, ¿verdad? – Caminaba hacía ella con sus manos en la cintura. – ¡Pero no eres más que una zorra! – Y clava su pie derecho en el abdomen de Orihime, disfrutando la expresión de dolor que le regalo.

Las dos demonios se dedicaron en darle patadas por todas partes de su cuerpo mientras se reían y burlaban de ella, comentando lo patética que era el ángel que sólo tenía sus ojos cerrados y se rehusaba a pelear con ellas, no se sentiría bien derrotando a dos dementes cegadas de celos.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Se burla Menolly mientras la toma de los cabellos y se los jala para obligarla a ponerse de pie. – La Reina ha perdido su corona.

-No se que ve Aizen-sama en ti.

-Por favor. – Orihime abre sus ojos y las ve con seriedad y desafiándolas, cosa que las sorprende. – No recuerdo haberles hecho algo, así que retírense y déjenme sola, no quiero lastimarlas en este asunto sin sentido.

-¡Tú…! – Cabreada, le quita a su hermana aquellas hebras naranjas y usa mucha fuerza para mandarla a volar, consiguiendo que Orihime se golpee con un estante y este caiga sobre ella con los libros.

-Lolly, esto es irnos demasiado lejos… nos meteremos en serios problemas.

-¡Cállate! – Le ordena propinándole una bofetada. – ¡Esa arpía va a entender que no se puede meter conmigo!

Camina hacía el desastre y busca a Orihime, jalándola del brazo y le escupe. El ángel tenía su rostro con raspones, sangre y unos moretones bien morados. Sus ropas estaban también rasgadas y manchadas con polvo y sangre. Pero a pesar de todo, Orihime seguía con aquella expresión de desafío en sus ojos y por eso Lolly se cabreaba más.

-¡Nadie me humilla sin salirse con la suya!

La pared que estaba a unos metros frente a ellas se destruye de golpe, ocasionando una conmoción a las chicas que miraron hacía aquella dirección preguntándose lo que había sucedido y Orihime se sorprende al ver quien fue el culpable.

-¿Grimmjow? – Exclama al verlo indiferente, impotente y con sus manos en los bolsillos.


	22. Favor y Compasión

Hola!

Bueno, de seguro se estuvieron preguntando por que no daba señales en mis fics de Bleach...pues la verdad, me estaba tomando unas vacaciones de escritora XDDD see, cuando termine el semestre y comenzaron mis vacas de invierno, me setia muy aburrida y floja pa meterme al compu y en escribir, así que me dije "me tomo un descanzo" y eso hice... pues despues del descanzo, me digne en escribir al fin un capi y decidi que fuese este XDDDD

Disfruten del capitulo

Ya saben que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo es mio la TRAMA de este fic**  
**

**Capitulo 22: Favor y Compasión.**

-¡Grimmjow! – Menolly no comprendía que hacía el Espada más impaciente y rebelde en ese lugar.

El demonio no se digno en hablarles, sólo camino a su puro estilo de pandillero hacía las chicas y se quedo frente a Orihime, viéndola con el ceño fruncido y con desagrado, el ángel no había hecho nada, sólo se lo quedo mirando con confusión, ¿Iba a matarla?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan patética Orihime? – Tomándola bruscamente del brazo. – Tú jamás permitirías que unas zorras debiluchas te pateen de esa forma el trasero.

Orihime se sorprendió, como las diablillas de Menolly y Lolly.

-¡¿Cómo osas venir e insultarnos de esa manera Grimmjow? – Atacó verbalmente Lolly, indignada.

-Y ustedes… ¿Se atreven a ir en contra de los deseos de Aizen? Que yo recuerde, él dejo bien claro que no perdonaría a NADIE que lastime a su angelito. – Disfruta el verlas asustadas ante la idea de un Aizen molesto. – Voy a ahorrarle el trabajo.

-¡Espera Grimmjow! – Orihime trata de pararlo, pero el demonio la empuja.

-Tú ya eres un desastre, así que quédate tranquila.

Menolly se preocupó del asunto, así que retrocedió un par de pasos, pero su hermana Lolly no iba a dejarse intimidar, así que saco una corta espada entre sus ropas y atacó al Espada, dándole un corte en su mejilla derecha, ante tal logro, sonrió confiada.

-Voy a matarte Grimmjow y Aizen-sama me agradecerá de haberme deshecho de alguien tan problemático.

-¿Antes o después de que te castiguen por tocar al ángel? – Y sonríe a su estilo grotesco.

El Espada, a rápida velocidad, quedó detrás de Menolly y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó de la cabeza y sin ninguna dificultad, la separó del cuerpo, disfrutando la cantidad de sangre y rostros llenos de horror por parte de Lolly y Orihime. El ángel cerró sus ojos para no ver más, así que no supo que Grimmjow tomó a Lolly del seno derecho y con ayuda de un potente Cero, hizo que de ambas sólo quedarán las cenizas.

Orihime abre sus ojos al oír pasos, se quejó al volver a sentir presión en su brazo, Grimmjow la obligó a levantarse y le arrancó el collar que le dieron los ángeles y aprisionaba sus poderes.

-¿Grimmjow? – Incrédula.

Pero su cuerpo se paralizó, ahora que ese collar ya no adornaba su cuello, no sólo sus poderes estaban al completo, ahora podía sentir las presencias de todos los que vinieron al infierno a sacarla: Rangiku, Hinamori, el capitán Hitsugaya, Shinji, Ishida, la capitana Yoruichi y… sus ojos se abre.

Ichigo estaba también aquí.

-¿Por qué? – Susurró conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Han venido a salvarte. – Le declaró el Espada con su indiferencia de siempre.

-Pero yo… - Muerde su labio inferior.

-Voy a llevarte con ese cabeza de zanahorias.

-¿Qué? – Asombrada. – ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué me has salvado? No es lo tuyo ser el perro faldero de Aizen…a Ulquiorra le va mucho mejor.

-Te debo dos favores, ¿Recuerdas? Ya te pague una al salvarte el trasero.

_El demonio peliazul no paraba de maldecir, su cuerpo estaba completamente herido, incluso le faltaba su brazo derecho, por lo que sostenía su espada con la izquierda._

_Estaba siendo rodeado por varios aliados suyos, lo sabía no sólo por ser demonios, por los uniformes que lo declaraban como sirvientes de Aizen… de seguro eran los soldados del hijo de puta de Nnoitra._

_-Te estamos haciendo un favor Grimmjow. – Uno de ellos los veía con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. – No querrás volver derrotado a Las Noches._

_-¿Por eso se aparecieron una vez que mi batalla acabo y me cortaron el brazo? – A pesar de la situación, Grimmjow había sonreído con arrogancia, cabreando a sus atacantes porque a pesar de estar cerca de la muerte, él seguía pensando que era superior._

_Dos de ellos atacaron al Espada por la espalda, liberando más sangre y de seguro quedarían cicatrices y tres lo atacaron por delante, incluso atacaron sus ojos, quedando ciego en el suelo._

_-Este es tu fin, Grimmjow._

_-Vaya, es increíble lo unidos que son los demonios._

_Grimmjow sólo veía oscuridad, pero supo de quien se trataba la voz. Segundos después, los aliados de Nnoitra habían gritado de dolor._

_-¿Qué hace aquí un ángel?_

_-Estás hecho mierda, Grimmjow. – Por el sonido, el Espada intuía que el ángel estaba caminando hacía él._

_-No me toques. – Le amenazó al sentir las manos del ángel rozar su hombro._

_-Quiero ayudarte. – Tratando de tocarlo de nuevo para levantarlo, ignorando sus quejas y sus empujones, pero finalmente logró tomarlo de su único brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie y que la usara de sostenedor. – Pesas mucho, así que ayuda un poco. – Se quejaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio._

_-¿Por qué un ángel quiere ayudar a un demonio?_

_-Los siglos serían aburridos si no te tengo para patearte el trasero._

_-Maldita de ti, Orihime… no creas que siempre vas a ganar. – Intuyendo que su rival había sonreído._

_Después de varios minutos de caminata, Orihime había llevado a Grimmjow al interior de una cueva, donde los esperaba una fogata ya lista, tal parece que el ángel se estaba quedando allí por unos días, de seguro por una misión. Con cuidado lo sentó y activo sus poderes, rodeando al demonio con un campo anaranjado. Primero se curaron todas sus heridas, tanto leves como profundas, luego su brazo faltante comenzó a regenerarse y por último, la vista estaba como nueva, Grimmjow podía ver de nuevo._

_-Ahora estás obligado a deberme dos favores. – Sonriendo con superioridad._

_-Cierra la boca._

Orihime soltó una exclamación de asombró al estar ahora en el hombro derecho de Grimmjow. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la espalda del demonio mientras esté le sujetaba la cintura con firmeza para evitar que se caiga.

-Pero… ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – Le reprochó en un grito y golpeando su espalda mientras el demonio se la llevaba corriendo con gran agilidad.

-Eres muy lenta, así llegaremos más rápido.

-¿Más rápido? ¿De qué estás hablando? – No recibió respuesta a sus demandas. – ¡No me ignores Grimmjow!

-No me hagas perder el tiempo y distraerme, recuerda que se han dado cuenta que no estás en tu habitación y tengo que evitar encontrarnos con Ulquiorra.

-¿No me digas que ahora te la das de bueno y me vas a ayudar? – Incrédula.

-¡Ya te dije que te lo debo! – Le reprochó mirando en sentido contrario de ella, pero el ángel pudo ver que se había sonrojado levemente. – Voy a llevarte con ese idiota.

-¿Idiota? – Sus ojos se abren de asombro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron para la molestia de Grimmjow. – ¿Te refieres a Ichigo-kun?

-Una vez que te lleve con él, estaremos a mano.

Orihime no dijo nada después de aquello, avergonzada y feliz ante la idea de ver de nuevo al humano que amaba, dispuesta a condenarse por mucho tiempo si con eso la dejaban amar en silencio, sabiendo que sería un amor no correspondido. Una presencia detiene sus pensamientos, como también los pasos de Grimmjow.

-¡Ulquiorra! – Al oír ese nombre, Orihime trata de verlo a pesar de la posición incómoda… ¿Por qué el demonio idiota no la bajaba ante esta situación?

Aquel demonio que en el pasado fue a la Tierra con Nelliel y había dañado a Ichigo y a Rukia, estaba frente a ellos y lucía igual de inexpresivo, esa mirada penetrante y verdosa la ponía muy nerviosa, no de forma romántica, si no misteriosa, como si leyera a través de ellos su alma sin siquiera darse cuenta… y si es que tenía un alma.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Grimmjow? – Tal como su mirada, su tono de hablar también era inexpresivo.

-¿Qué crees que hago? – Sonriéndole con burla. Orihime bufó ante su actitud de chulo.

-Esa es la mujer de Aizen-sama… no debe salir de sus aposentos.

-¡No soy un objeto que definen de quien soy! – Le grita el ángel notablemente ofendida.

Pero ambos demonios la ignoraron, por lo que vuelve a bufar. _Hombres_.

-Bájala ahora mismo, yo me la llevaré a su habitación.

-¿Quieres que la suelte? – Su sonrisa aumenta. – Oblígame. – Retó.

Y con su mano libre, detiene la estocada de la Zanpakutoh de Ulquiorra. Tal impacto ocasionó que una brisa violenta los rodeara, ondeando los cabellos con fuerza. De una patada, mandó a volar al pelinegro y aprovechó esos segundos para bajar a Orihime, volviendo al ataque, ignorando los gritos del ángel.

-¡Grimmjow! – Exclamó preocupada al ver como Ulquiorra le hizo un corte en un brazo.

-¡Tú sólo vete! – Le ordenó, viendo su sorpresa. – ¡Vete, ya tienes tus poderes de regreso, patéales el trasero a todos los que se te acerquen y vete con el humano!

-¡Pero… no puedo dejarte a tu suerte!

-¡No es momento de actuar como un ángel estúpido! – Le reprochó viéndola con mucho enfado. – ¡Sólo serás un estorbo, vete y yo me encargó!

Orihime se lo quedo mirando sin creer ni una palabra de lo que dijo, sabía que se le dificultaría pelear con Ulquiorra y que ella no era para nada un estorbo, él se estaba sacrificando… él, un demonio, y por un ángel más encima… quiso llorar, pero respiró hondo varias veces y se frotó los ojos para ser firme. Con una mirada serena, posó sus dedos índices en las esquinas de los labios y lo llamó en un grito.

-¡Ni se te ocurra morir, recuerda que los siglos serían aburridos si no te tengo para patearte el trasero! – Le ordenó con esa misma mirada para luego sonreír.

-Maldita. – Se burló con fastidio. Su mirada ahora estaba concentrada en Ulquiorra.

-Hazte a un lado y déjame ir por el ángel, Grimmjow.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ulquiorra? – Prepara su mano derecha. – ¡Hoy estás hablando mucho! ¿No te parece? – Y se dirige hacía el demonio de ojos verdes a gran velocidad.

Sorprendido por la velocidad inesperada, Ulquiorra detiene a tiempo la estocada con una mano desnuda mientras la otra todavía sostenía su espada. La sonrisa grotesca de Grimmjow seguía en aumento, estaba disfrutando esto.

-Puedo notarlo Ulquiorra… ¡Tienes miedo de pelear contra mí y de que nos destrocemos el uno al otro! – Y aun con su mano golpeando la de Ulquiorra, lanzó un gran cero.

* * *

-¿Quién soy?

Susurró Ichigo ante la pregunta de Rukia y con su vista en su Zanpakutoh completamente pintada de negro, recordando aquel extraño suceso en su entrenamiento con Urahara.

_¡Hola King!_ Recordar aquella fastidiosa voz de nuevo le alteraba los nervios.

_**¿Tan molesto soy?**_

Ichigo gruño despacio al volver a oírlo, no en un recuerdo esta vez.

_Vete._

_**Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti… porque somos uno.**_

_No somos nada… sólo me das dolores de cabeza._

_**Sabes que no puedes escapar de la realidad… de lo que soy, de lo que tú eres.**_

_¡Cierra la boca!_

E Ichigo ve a Rukia con culpa, llamando su curiosidad.

-Lo siento, Rukia… pero ya sabes que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Y un gran poder negro sale de su espada, invadiendo toda la habitación y oscureciendo la visión de Rukia, quien estaba cada vez más inmóvil por la sorpresa, no podía creer que aquel humano tuviese aquel poder tan… tan…

Demoniaco.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou! – Toda la oscuridad se había concentrado en la espada negra y después del gritó, atacó con todo a Rukia, sucumbiéndola en la oscuridad.

Derrotada, la joven demonio cae al suelo de rodillas, muy cansada, su acelerada respiración era la prueba. El poder oscuro estaba desapareciendo e Ichigo caminaba hacía la chica con preocupación en sus ojos, algo que ella notó y le enfermó, no quería la compasión de nadie, ni mucho menos del humano que traicionó. La ira crecía con cada paso que daba el vencedor, incluso sus uñas se estaban incrustando en la piel, liberando más sangre.

Una vez frente a frente, Rukia reúne todas sus fuerzas y se pone de pie, tomando al humano de sus ropas, sacudiéndolo mientras le gritaba.

-¿Por qué debilitaste la técnica? ¡Idiota! – Encarándolo aún llena de rabia. – ¿Por qué lo desviaste?

-Lo siento. – Posa sus manos en las de ella. – Pero si voy a salvarte a ti también, debes estar viva, Rukia.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron por la sorpresa y volvió a sentir una rabia enorme por su testarudez, por su compasión, por… seguir viéndola como una amiga.

-Eres un completo idiota. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

-Sigues siendo parte de nosotros a pesar de todo, nuestra Nakama.

Le estaba cosiendo los ojos, señal de que iba a llorar, pero no iba a caer tan bajo como para ser vista como una debilucha llorona… ni mucho menos delante de él, tenía orgullo y dignidad.

Ambos sintieron una presencia inesperada por detrás de Ichigo, que sin dudarlo, empujó a Rukia para salvarla y él recibió por completo el ataque del intruso, quejándose de dolor mientras la sangre se escurría de su boca y su espalda, gira su rostro para luego sorprenderse al descubrir su atacante, lo había visto ya, una vez en la tierra y recordaba su nombre a pesar de todo.

-Nnoitra. – Sorprendido.

-Ohh. – Su sonrisa se vuelve grotesca. – Recuerdas mi nombre a pesar que he olvidado el tuyo, humano… debo admitir que tienes interesantes poderes, superas a tu antepasado Itori. – Saca su lengua. – Te mataré luego de limpiar la basura.

Y antes de que se diese cuenta, Nnoitra lo había golpeado del otro extremo de su gran guadaña, dejándolo sin aire y mandándolo a volar varios metros, terminando inconsciente en el suelo. Divertido por su logro, gira su alto y delgado cuerpo para ver a Rukia con desagrado, notando como ella se esforzaba por estar de pie y apuntar con su espada, digna hasta el final.

Esa mirada seria que lo penetraba sin miedo, no hacía más que hacerle recordar a la basura de Nelliel.

Cuánto odiaba a las mujeres.

-Voy a matarte princesita… así aprenderás en tu próxima vida que tu labor no es estar en las filas de batalla.

-Machista. – Y le escupe en los zapatos. – Por eso no te mereces a Nelliel-san y estás condenado a verla en los brazos de otro.

Cabreado por su insolencia, alza su Zanpakutoh lo más alto que puede y lo desciende a gran velocidad, con destino: el cuello de Rukia.

El sonido metálico es prueba de que alguien había detenido sus intenciones homicidas, asombrada quedó Rukia al descubrir su salvador, esa altura y cabello largo y rojo no era difícil de reconocer…

-¡Renji!

-¡Maldito debilucho desgraciado!

Sin decir nada y manteniendo la serenidad, Renji lo hace retroceder con ayuda de su Zanpakutoh y sin siquiera liberarlo, comienza una pelea contra Nnoitra, claro que tenía consciencia de que su rival era un Espada y que se le dificultaba mantenerle el ritmo, pero no permitirá que la bestia ataque a su amiga de la infancia. Sus frutos tuvieron resultado en el momento que logró hacerle un corte en el pecho.

-¡Hijo de puta…!

-¡No voy a permitir que dañes a Rukia, malnacido!

Ante tal declaración, las mejillas de la susodicha se calentaron, cosa que ella notó y niega con su cabeza con energía, sintiéndose estúpida por tales pensamientos. Renji logró darle otro eficiente ataque y decidió aprovechar ese momento de distracción para tomar a Rukia y huir, sería estúpido seguir peleando contra un Espada mientras tenía que estar a cada instante preocupándose de la seguridad de su ser importante sin bajar la guardia, era un suicidio.

-¡No, Renji, no podemos dejar a Nnoitra con el humano! – Le gritaba mientras él sólo se la llevaba lejos.

-¡¿Y qué importa? ¡Es un intruso, recibirá lo que se merece!

Preocupada, ve por arriba del hombro del pelirrojo a Ichigo, todavía inconsciente e indefenso ante la presencia de Nnoitra. Recordó las promesas del pelinaranja, insistentes en que él la salvaría también y que daría su fuerza para que todo sea igual que antes. De nuevo ese deseo de llorar, pero esta vez no las contuvo, derramaba lágrimas impotente por no hacer nada.

-¡ICHIGO!

Molesto por permitir que escapen, Nnoitra destruye una pared sin dejar de maldecir. Recordando que no estaba solo, ve a Ichigo con su destino a la disposición del Espada y pensó en desahogar su enojo matándolos y que luego iría detrás de ese par… dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Es hora de que mueras caballero de armadura.

De nuevo alza su guadaña en señal de muerte, pero…

-¡Koten Zanshun!

Una intensa luz naranja atacó al Espada por detrás y atravesando su pecho, dejándole un hueco en dicha zona. Como podía, va girando su cabeza para ver nada menos que a Orihime con una mirada seria, cargada en rabia por la osadía del demonio.

-Con eso aprenderás a no meterte con Ichigo.

Y Nnoitra cae al suelo derrotado, gritando de impotencia.


	23. Lágrimas

**Capitulo 23: Lágrimas.**

Se oía los pasos acelerado de una carrera, incluso el demonio responsable respiraba con dificultad por estar corriendo y por las ganas que tenía de llorar, pero a pesar que sus ojos estaba por completo humedecidos, borrándole la visión y causando que tropezase de vez en cuando o chocase con una pared, se contenía al llanto o a detenerse.

Siguió y siguió corriendo, cada vez con menos aire entrando a los pulmones, y al pasarse la manga por los ojos para mejorar la visión, lo vio al fin, a Nnoitra derrotado en el suelo y sangrando. A movimientos torpes, se puso de rodillas con brusquedad, sin importarle que luego quedara con raspones, se lo quedó mirando mientras sus brazos y manos temblaban por miedo a perderlo y por la impotencia a no tener el poder de sanar las heridas del demonio. Apenas sintió el reiatsu de Nnoitra desfallecer, el corazón de Nelliel se había encogido de dolor y el aire poco a poco dejaba de entrar a los pulmones. Sin contenerlo más, lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con cariño, comenzando a llorar mientras lo llamaba en susurros, suplicándole que no se vaya y que abriese sus ojos… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista para sentirse atraída por un brabucón como él? Ah sí… porque él la trataba como era y no por ser bonita o su estatus social.

Las lágrimas tocando el rostro de Nnoitra fueron suficientes para despertarlo, pero no parecía molesto de despertar en los brazos de Nelliel, se sentía de un modo que no recordaba la última vez que estuvo así… con tanta paz, raro en un demonio, pero es lo que ella le producía. Como despertó soltando un quejido suave y casi agradable, la peliverde se dio cuenta que había despertado, pero no sintió vergüenza de qué la viese de esa forma.

-La verdad es que cuando oía que matabas a mis pretendientes… dentro de mí sentí algo de alegría. – Confesó disfrutando el "raro" momento entre ellos. – Pensé… pensé que yo te importaba. – Le acariciaba los cabellos. – ¿Por qué?

-Eres una estúpida. – Susurró, de nuevo evadiendo la pregunta del por qué tanta protección y acto de animal en celo con la muchacha. –Deberías olvidar de una vez a la bestia.

-Ya sé que lo soy… pero tú también lo eres… por no olvidar al carnero.

Una presencia acercándose a gran velocidad advirtió a ambos y la chica aferró más al pelinegro a su cuerpo, Nelliel alzo la mirada para ver aparecer a Rudobone acompañado de un sequito de veinte o treinta demonios bajo su cargo, todos estaban indiferentes y con las manos tras la espalda, dejando a su líder al frente y esperando las órdenes de este, quien no hacía más que observar a la pareja y como la demonio lo desafiaba con la mirada, enarcando sus cejas para aparentar más rudeza.

-Nelliel-dono, le pedimos que se aparte de Nnoitra-dono.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con Nooitra, Rudobone?

-Tenemos órdenes de Aizen-sama de matar a Nnoitra-dono por su insolencia de atacar a Rukia-dono y por faltarle el respeto a nuestro emperador al usar artimañas sucias en un campo de batalla… el no sólo ya no es merecedor de ser un Espada, ya no merece vivir.

-Entiendo. – vuelve a hacer presión. – Entiendo que Aizen-sama se toma en serio el significado de una batalla y que ya ha retado varias veces a Nnoitra por su falta de tacto y por otros delitos, pero… no puedo entregarle a Nnoitra.

-Nelliel-dono, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo? – Apoyando su mano en su espada. – Está yendo en contra de las palabras de Aizen-sama.

-No seas estúpida y suéltame. – Le ordenó Nnoitra tratando de alejarla de él como lo ha hecho toda su vida, pero esta vez… ella no lo dejo.

-Lo sé… y en verdad evito eso porque le debo mi vida a Aizen-sama, pero… ¡es sólo que no puedo dejarlo a su perdición!

Y con ayuda de Sonido, desapareció de Rudobone y de sus hombres.

Usaba su velocidad para escapar de ellos, con Nnoitra en sus brazos, quien no paraba de quejarse por su estupidez y que lo deje a su suerte, como debe hacer todo un demonio, pero Nelliel no le hacía caso, su prioridad era sacarlo de allí. Pero al creer que los había perdido de vista, frente a ella se apareció Stark de la nada, ocasionando que suelte un grito pequeño mientras retrocedía, y por el asombro, soltó a Nnoitra, quien fue atrapado por el Espada más poderoso antes de tocar el suelo, cargándolo como un saco sobre el hombro y a la chica demonio la tomo del cuello de sus ropas, algo simple, pero suficiente para mantenerla quieta.

-Rudobone. – Fue todo lo que dijo al conseguir su premio. El mencionado se apareció. – Llévate al traidor al calabozo de tortura, hay quienes le tienen gana.

-Sí, Stark-dono. – Truena sus dedos y dos soldados se aparecieron para tomar al condenado, ignorando las suplicas de Nelliel.

Ella quería llevarse a Nnoitra muy lejos, gritaba y rogaba de que no le hicieran daño, pero le era imposible hacer algo si Stark la tenía agarrada de la cintura en un abrazo, levantada del suelo, sólo podía patalear y golpear los brazos de su colega como una niña pequeña haciendo rabieta por querer algo que sus padres no pensaban darle, esta niña de pelo verde quería a Nnoitra vivo y a su lado, aun cuando él sólo la insulta, le quita la paciencia o busca una pelea contra ella para demostrarle que está a su nivel… ¡no quería que eso acabará!

-¡Nnoitra! – Gritó más desesperada al verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos. – Suéltame Stark.

-¿Qué hay de Nelliel-dono?

-No te preocupes Rudobone, yo me encargo de ella. – Le aseguró Stark inmune a los gritos y golpes de la mencionada.

Una vez solos, Stark desapareció y apareció en su habitación, un lugar dónde sólo habían sillones de plumones o camas, cosas necesarias para que él pueda dormir cómodamente, dejo caer el cuerpo de Nelliel sobre una de las camas con sábanas amarillas, para luego caer a su lado con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Has sido una ilusa, Nelliel. – Le dijo manteniendo la mirada en el cielo.

-No lo pude evitar. – Susurro.

-Has evitado todos estos siglos la realidad de que te gustaba Nnoitra… ¿Y ahora decides mandar todo a la basura y arriesgarte a seguir su destino? – Bostezó abriendo bien la boca, no se molestó en usar la mano. – Te recuerdo que le debemos lealtad a Aizen.

-Si…. – Se incorporó para buscar la mirada del hombre. – Si hubiera sido Hallibel… ¿Qué habrías hecho? – Notó como Stark arqueó las cejas y evito el contacto visual. – De seguro lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno… pero Nnoitra te hubiera seguido tratando de una forma nada agradable.

-¿Y esperas que Hallibel contigo, sí? – Ambos sonrieron por recordar el comportamiento de la rubia. Nelliel se vuelve a tender, pero de lado para darle la espalda. – Esto me recuerda lo que me dijo el ángel el día que la conocí.

-¿El ángel? ¿Te refieres a la presa de Aizen?

_Yo si tengo para pelear y es Ichigo-kun._

Nelliel cierra sus ojos por la voz de Orihime resonando su mente.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con nubes blancas, cielo bien celeste y un centenar de edificios alto y todo estaba verticalmente.

Estaba en su mundo interno.

Se pone de pie sin preocuparle la ley de gravedad, buscando por todas partes al viejo Zangetsu, el alma de su espada, incluso lo llamaba a gritos, pero no había señales que le declaren que estuvo por ahí. Detiene sus pasos, preguntándose donde pudo meterse cuando una risa que conocía y odiaba resonó por todo el lugar, se da la vuelta al oír pasos y ve a un ser por completo de blanco y se parecía mucho a él.

-Maldito cabrón. – Se notaba que estaba cabreado. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que desaparezcas? ¿Dónde está el viejo Zangetsu?

-_**Yo soy Zangetsu**_. – Le dijo simplemente.

-¡No me jodas con tus gilipolleces!

Su yo blanco suspiro cansado y resignado, pensando que le había tocado de _amo_ a un hombre realmente idiota, pero era un novato, así que tenía que tener paciencia con él. Llevó una mano a la cabeza para enredar los cabellos.

-_**Aun no lo entiendes Ichigo, el viejo y yo somos Zangetsu, ambos somos tu poder… somos uno**_. – Se encoge de hombros con los brazos doblados para que sus manos estén al aire. – _**Así que si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tus orígenes**_.

-No me vengas con esa mierda de nuevo. – Sacando a Zangetsu.

Soltando un _ja_, Shirosaki lo imitó, ambos se apuntaban con las espadas.

-_**Alguien está pasando por una larga etapa de negación**_. – Se burló, lanzándose hacía él para atacar.

Blanco y negro chocaron, el negro tenía su ceño fruncido y el blanco sonreía burlón, ansioso de humillarlo y que corriera sangre. La batalla se había llevado sólo en choques, le era complicado a Ichigo pelear contra él, era como si leyera todos sus movimientos y lo superaba el doble, haciendo trucos con la espada que a él jamás le paso por la cabeza. _¿Acaso en verdad usaba la telepatía?_ Se preguntó al volver a detener un ataque directo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la presión de los filos para poder derrotar al otro.

-_**No es que te lea la mente, idiota**_. – Dijo al ver la confusión en los ojos de Ichigo. – _**Conozco tus movimientos, recuerda que soy una parte de ti, soy tu mitad demonio hereditario.**_

-¡Ya cállate, no quiero seguir oyendo sus jodidas locuras! – Le ordeno al mismo tiempo que lo manda metros atrás con un empujón de su arma. – ¡_Yo soy yo_! ¡Y eso es todo lo que cuenta!

Ante tales palabras… Shirosaki se rió con ganas, sus carcajadas se podía oír por todo el mundo interior de Ichigo, parecía un demente, pero no de los de un manicomio, sino uno con un grado de sabiduría y que le parecía gracioso los comentarios de la gente ignorante, como su amo… o ex amo. De un momento a otro, vuelve al ataque, pero esta vez, con más velocidad y fuerza, sorprendiendo al pelinaranja, incluso estuvo cerca de cortarle la cabeza.

-_**Eres débil y cobarde, Rey… me niego a ser el caballo de alguien así de patético, así que haremos esto**_. – Dijo llevando su espada blanca al hombro. – _**O peleamos hasta que te debilites y tome tu cuerpo… o hasta que te mate.**_

-¿Qué pasará contigo si muero? – Le preguntaba en un estado de alerta, al mínimo movimiento erróneo y terminará muerto.

-_**Yo desapareceré contigo**_. – Admitió desinteresado. Hace girar la espada con ayuda de las vendas que rodeaba el objeto. – _**Pero no me importa, prefiero la muerte que ser dirigido por alguien tan idiota.**_

Y atravesó a Ichigo con su propia espada, sorprendiéndolo y quedándose sin aire mientras la vista se le nublaba. Shirosaki sacó la espada sin cuidado, viendo como Ichigo va cayendo al suelo de rodillas con una expresión inerte, pensando que era el fin cuando un nuevo reiatsu rodeó al humano, sorprendiendo al albino.

-_**Este reiatsu… yo lo conozco**_.

_Ichigo… Ichigo… despierta, Ichigo…_

En su estado de inconsciencia, oía esa dulce voz femenina que le era tan familiar, era tan cálida y lo llenaba de seguridad, que lo convenció para abrir sus ojos, y esta vez, estuvo en un mundo totalmente oscuro, sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo, pero su alrededor era todo negro y parecía ser un espacio sin fin, así que era inútil correr.

_Ichigo… Ichigo…_

-¿Quién eres? – Gritó, pero no oyó ninguna respuesta, sólo la misma voz conocida llamándolo. – ¡Te puedo oír, dime quien eres!

Un destello dorado llamó su atención, obligándolo a voltear para ver a una mujer demonio, la delataba las grandes alas negras como murciélago y sus ojos amarillos, el cabello castaño claro como la miel y ondulado le protegía la identidad, estaba descalza y a pesar de ser alguien de la oscuridad, usaba un vestido blanco tipo veraniego por debajo de las rodillas, finas tiras deslizándose por los hombros y un escote redondo. Esa mujer le era tan conocida, pero su mente estaba muy cansada como para hurgar en sus recuerdos… aun así, tuvo la necesidad de llorar y abrazarla, comentarle lo mucho que la extrañaba y que lamentaba mucho lo que paso en el pasado… ¿Qué pasado? Estaba confundido.

La mujer alzo más la barbilla para verlo mejor y le sonrió dulcemente, despertando el _chip_ dormido del chico porque se sorprendió una vez la recordó y estiro un brazo, anhelando alcanzarla con los dedos.

-Ma…

La mujer extendió sus alas, el sonido acalló las palabras del chico y se cubrió los ojos al cegarse por la luz dorado que se intensificó, haciendo desaparecer la intensa oscuridad y hacerla reemplazar por un cielo totalmente despejado, sin nubes o el mismo sol, sólo había azul.

Escuchó un estruendo que lo obligó a alzar la mirada para ver a la misma mujer peleando contra un hombre ángel, con sus alas blancas y vistiendo de negro, por sus expresiones, gritaban mientras peleaban, tal parece que tenían algo personal que los obligaba enfrentarse a cada encuentro, trataba de entender lo que se decían, pero había algo en sus oídos, o tal vez era el aire, que les impedía oír por completo la discusión. Pero las imágenes frente a sus ojos bastaban para Ichigo, ellos eran…

-Ichigo.

De nuevo esa voz, se volteo para ver a la misma mujer con el mismo traje, pero esta vez, no usaba su cabello para ocultar el rostro, por lo que ya no había dudas para Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, te curé a tiempo y tu lado de demonio ya no te molestará por un tiempo. – Le explicaba sin deja de sonreír con dulzura, una sonrisa… materna.

Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir un abrazo de Ichigo, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír y le correspondió el abrazo, la última vez que estuvo con él, era un pequeño y ahora… ¡incluso era más alto que ella!

-Madre. – Ichigo estaba feliz y aliviado de ver una vez más a su madre, Kurosaki Masaki.

-Lo siento tanto Ichigo… has sufrido tanto tras mi muerte y culpándote por mucho tiempo. – Acariciando las mejillas de su hijo con ternura. – Por lo menos Isshin y Orihime-chan curaron un poco esa tristeza.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, madre. – Tomando las manos. – Fue mía por mi irresponsabilidad.

-Ichigo… te hubieras interpuesto o no, iba a morir de todas formas porque ese fue el castigo que me impusieron. – Confesó, ocasionando que su hijo pasase a una etapa de shock, a pesar que su cuerpo estaba congelado, sus brazos se movían, ocasionando que las manos de Masaki temblasen junto con las de él. – ¿En verdad crees que un demonio puede vivir en la Tierra y casarse con un descendiente de ángel sin un castigo?

-Tú no eres un demonio. – Aseguró haciendo presión de las pequeñas manos de su madre. – Alguien tan dulce y con sonrisa angelical, no puede…

-Lo siento Ichigo. – Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. – Pero eso soy… un demonio y por eso tienes un lado demoniaco en tu interior… es lo que conseguiste al ser hija de uno y por eso lo siento tanto.

-Madre. – Procuraba no perder ante sus ojos y lanzarse a llorar como ese día en que la perdió para siempre.

-Dile a Isshin que lo amo… y que siempre lo amaré. – Volviendo a sonreír. – Que los cuido a cada uno de ustedes y que espero el día en que estemos juntos de nuevo.

Masaki desapareció y de nuevo Ichigo fue invadido por la oscuridad…

Abre sus ojos por tercera vez, ya no estaba en ese mundo extraño con su madre o en su propio mundo interior aguantando a su lado demoniaco, esta vez, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos eran unos precioso ojos grises empañados de lágrimas, pero muy felices de verlo despierto y curado por completo. Ichigo se incorporó sobresaltado, ocasionando que el ángel en cautiverio diese un grito y cayese sentada al suelo, oprimiendo un respingo, y lo primero que hizo el chico fue verla de nuevo, incluso la toco de las manos para asegurarse de que fuese real. Orihime se había sonrojado un poco por tal atrevimiento, viendo como él tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba con las yemas con mucho cuidado, como si se fuese a romper, el sonrojo iba creciendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a lo máximo cuando él ahora la toco de las mejillas, quería hablar, pero sólo se le escapaba sonidos de la boca, casi como un tartamudo, y sin dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates que la estaba derritiendo sin compasión.

-Orihime… ¿Dónde estamos? – Le preguntó sin dejar de tocarla de las mejillas, necesitaba el tacto de su piel, ya fue mucho tiempo lejos de ella que se estaba volviendo poco a poco un demente.

-A-A-A-A-A-A-…. – Trataba de liberar más palabras, pero seguía en la A y cada vez más cerca de un infarto… si tan sólo Ichigo soltara sus mejillas. Roja como un tomate y muy abochornada, tomo las manos de Ichigo y las separó de su piel sin muchas ganas, respiro hondo como si hubiese estado sin aire por largo tiempo. – Estamos escondidos en un lugar abandonado del palacio, he usado mis poderes para que nadie nos descubra.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que me desmaye?

-Te salve de Nnoitra, ya no va a molestarte. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa. – Ahora por favor, Kurosaki-kun, necesito que estés quieto para poder cu-…

-¿Por qué? – Ichigo la interrumpió, confundiéndola por no ser más exacto. – ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme la verdad?

El ángel mordió sus labios nerviosa y recordando ese día de la "cita" y cómo fue a su habitación después, sonrojándose por recordar lo cerca que estuvo de besarlo. Volvía a sentirse culpable por mentirle, pero ella sólo quería protegerlo… ¿era eso tan malo? De nuevo quería llorar, pero esta vez por sentirse el peor ser al mentirle a la persona que le gustaba. Respiró hondo y decidió enfrentarlo.

-No quería que te preocuparas o hicieras una locura como ahora… sólo quería que fueses feliz y siguieras con tu vida normal… era todo lo que deseaba.

-No seas egoísta, debiste pensar también en mí. – La regaño molesto de tan débil respuesta.

-¡Lo hice pensando en ti! – Gritó enojada y ofendida de lo que el chico le dijo. – Mira donde estás ahora desde que supiste la verdad… ¡y eso es lo que quería evitar!

-¡Yo prometí protegerte!

-¡Y yo no quiero que te lastimen! – A punto de alterarse. – ¿No ves que si algo te pasa, jamás me lo perdonaré? – Se lo dijo en un susurro y algo entrecortado ya que no pudo más y lloró.

Sintió las manos de Ichigo acariciar sus mejillas, por lo que el sonrojo vuelve y el ángel observa al mitad demonio avergonzada e intimidada por esos ojos del color de las donuts.

-Sí estoy sacrificando mi vida aquí en el Infierno es por ti, Orihime… porque eres alguien importante para mí.

_**TUM. TUM. TUM.**_

_**TUM. TUM. TUM.**_

Orihime estaba en lo más alto del nivel de la felicidad y su corazón estaba palpitando sin control, si seguía así, le daría un infarto, pero la adrenalina no la dejaba pensar en un plan para salvar su vida, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo de nuevo la textura de la piel de Ichigo, sólo eran ellos en su mundo, no había humanos, ni Quincy, ni Vizard o ángeles y demonios, sólo eran ellos en una total paz.

-Te amo… y no quiero que te lastimen. – Confesó manteniendo su timidez y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Y finalmente ocurrió el anhelado beso, al principio fue algo torpe por la timidez de ambos y por la inexperiencia del chico, al ir agarrando confianza en el arte del besuqueo, el beso se fue intensificando como si en cualquier momento fuese el fin del mundo y debían aprovechar hasta lo último. Ichigo se atrevió a sacar la lengua para deslizarla por los labios de Orihime, que se abrieron en prueba de que le daba permiso para que entrase a su boca, ambas lenguas se enfrentaron en un baile de odio y amor. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero él no la dejó tan fácil, se acercó a morderle su labio inferior con cuidado, disfrutando el gemido placentero del ángel, volvieron a besarse, Orihime lo rodeó del cuello e Ichigo de la cintura, tratando de hacer el beso más intenso sin importarles morir por no drenar oxígeno, cayendo al suelo; ella de espaldas en el piso y él sobre ella.

* * *

Al encontrar al fin una salida, lo que le esperó a la teniente Hinamori Momo fue una habitación enorme lleno de mástiles tipo griegos y muy altos, podía apostar que eran del tamaño del Bankai del capitán Komamura, y aun así, le faltaban como diez metros para llegar al techo.

-Esta habitación podría superar el de los capitanes. – Admitió caminando por el lugar, sintiéndose una aguja en el pajar al estar rodeada de pilares enormes y gruesos, pensando que algo podría salir en cualquier momento.

Una risita de mujer alertó sus sentidos, pero cada vez que giraba su rostro hacía donde provenía la voz, no había nada, y siguió así hasta que pudo ver al fin una silueta oscura ocultarse en uno de los mástiles, de inmediato desenfundo a Tobiume y se preparó para el ataque.

-Sea quien seas… ¡sal! – Ordeno manteniendo una mirada seria digna de un teniente.

-¿Tan serios son los ángeles? Creí que eran de caras inocentes y tontos.

Momo se giró al oír la voz por detrás, terminando con algo parecido a un yo-yo grande golpeándola, y por la sangre que se libero, estaba afilado, y la mandó a volar, golpeándose en una torre. Quejándose de dolor, trata de ponerse de pie ignorando el corte que iniciaba de su pecho y acababa hasta el ombligo, incluso la chaqueta de su uniforme blanco de rompió, cayendo al suelo y relevando una pollera más ligera y de mangas cortas. Vuelve a oír las risitas y cayendo con elegancia desde la cima, gracias a sus alas de demonio, se deja ver una mujer de rizado cabello color morado oscuro, recogido en dos coletas con un extraño adorno, ojos del mismo color y sus labios estaba pintados de un morado claro y se pinto también gotas moradas, una debajo en cada ojo.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación darle órdenes a la dueña de casa? O en este caso, a la dueña de esta habitación. – Razonó acariciando el filo de su yo-yo sin preocuparse de cortarse.

-¿Y sabías que es de mala educación atacar a los invitados?

-Astuta… estamos a mano. – Sonriendo con burla. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonito ángel? –La teniente del quinto escuadrón, Hinamori Momo.

La demonio arqueó una ceja, tenía la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes… lastima, ella no era bueno recordando cosas sin importancia. Volvió a sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Cirucci Sanderwicci. – Prepara su yo-yo que se mantenía gracias a una especie de látigo cuya empuñadura era como el de una katana. – La demonio que te matará en miles de pedazos.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Volviendo a alzar a su Zanpakutoh, ignorando que el blanco de su pollera ya estaba teñida la mitad de rojo e iba creciendo. – Arde… ¡Tobiume!

* * *

Las cenizas que quedaron de lo que una vez fueron los cuerpos de Lolly y Menolly seguían en la biblioteca y Aizen no parecía para nada preocupado cuando entró con una doncella detrás que se encargó de la limpieza. El emperador del infierno caminaba despreocupado por la habitación y tomo con sus manos el libro dorado que se robó.

Estuvo acariciando la portada y lo abre, como también las páginas, deteniéndose en la leyenda del ángel de la Salvación. Cuando la empleada se fue, invocó una esfera tipo holograma que se mantenía flotando en el aire y le revelaba la imagen del ángel y del humano besándose, a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva y su sonrisa, sus manos presionaron el libro un poco más de lo debido.

-Cuando el momento llegue, voy a hacerte mucho daño, Orihime y me disculpo por eso. – Dijo mientras la esfera volvía a desaparecer. – Así que te daré algo de felicidad primero… en verdad lo siento.

Y se marchó de la biblioteca con el libro en sus manos.


	24. La familia no se elige

****Bueno, damas y caballeros, aqui poseen la continuacion de este fic

Solo puedo decirles de este capitulo que tendran que agarrarse de algo, que se enteraran de un secreto que los dejara "WTF" y de seguro alguien se preguntara "Con que se drogo la autora?" xDDDD Y aprovecho para aclarar que no me drogo...ni fumo...ni tomo, bueno, una a las mil pruebo una bebida, pero no llego ni a la mita de un vaso pequeño xDDD

Les doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por su paciencia y por los reviews, se los agradezco de corazon.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 24: La familia no se elige.**

Sus ojos le mostraban como Rukia era atendida por las enfermeras demoniacas, ellas luchaban por mantenerla viva porque si algo le pasaba a la princesa, lo pagarían con su vida, era la promesa indiscreta de la mirada de Renji y la ley no escrita de Byakuya. A pesar de estar sedada, Rukia se quejaba de dolor entre sueños, aquella técnica que había usado Ichigo era en verdad peligrosa, si él no hubiese disminuido el ataque a propósito, de seguro habría estado muerta incluso antes de que Nnoitra apareciera a molestar.

-Lo siento.— Entre gritos y gemidos de dolor, Rukia fue capaz de hablar.—Ichigo, lo siento de verdad.

Eso fue un detonante para Renji, la ira que sentía por el humano y a el Espada, que había mantenido controlada, se libero en su reiatsu, deteniendo a las enfermeras por un segundos a cauda del miedo, pero para sus alivios, él se había marchado. El pelirrojo necesitaba con urgencia golpear algo... o más bien a alguien, preferiría pegarle a un ser que se mueve.

Pensó en Ichigo derrotado en el suelo por el ataque de espaldas de Nnoitra, él era la causa de todo lo que le estaba pasando a Rukia… se iba a vengar en nombre de su amiga.

-Kurosaki, date por muerto.

* * *

La Zanpakutoh cae al suelo, como su portadora, que a pesar de la vista nublosa, seguía enfocándose en que Gin sea lo último en ver, si la mataban inconsciente, por lo menos estaría satisfecha.

El traidor de mirada zorruna envainó su espada sin dejar de verla, su cabello ondulado revuelto en el suelo como un riachuelo, con sus ojos azules cerrados, polvo y cortes superficiales en su cuerpo y con sus grandes pechos subiendo y bajando. Lentamente llegó hacía ella, seguía observándola con una expresión neutral, él sabía muy bien como ocultar lo que pensaba, se aseguraba que su lenguaje corporal no revelara nada.

-Lo siento, Rangiku.

Se agachó para poder recogerla, el cabello platinado le tapaba el rostro, y al levantarla entre sus brazos, se podía ver que había abierto los parpados, revelando lo preocupado que estaba en dos pares de azules cian. La cabeza de la rubia descansaba en el pecho de Gin, así que para él, fue fácil besar la frente de ella, transmitiéndole en un beso discreto y fantasmal lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Da la media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque con el ángel rubio en brazos.

* * *

A pesar de estar cien por ciento ileso, Orihime le estuvo insistiendo como diez minutos a que siguiera reposando, que debía recuperar energías, pero Ichigo le aseguraba que no había problemas y que debían reunirse cuando antes con los demás para escapar del Infierno, ya que el deber primordial del grupo era rescatar al ángel.

Así que ahora andaban por Las Noches con mucho cuidado para no ser vistos ya que aún había soldados tras la búsqueda del tesoro de Aizen que se escapó de su habitación. Escondiéndose de un pequeño grupo que había pasado, Orihime se aventuró a salir de la oscuridad del escondite para observar el pasillo con cautela, suspirando aliviada de no ver o sentir a ningún demonio, dándole ánimos a Ichigo de salir con ella también.

Al pasar por unas puertas dobles, estás se abrieron por sí mismas, invitándolos a entrar. Ichigo no le parecía buena idea, pero al oír pasos, ambos no tuvieron opción y entraron, las puertas se encerraron de inmediato. La habitación estaba por completo vacía y era en verdad enorme, era como todo el primer piso de una casa sin las paredes interiores que dividían el terreno en diversos cuartos. Sin más opciones, porque de seguro la puerta no iba a dejarlos salir, recorren la habitación, esperando encontrar otra puerta en algún lugar.

Caminaban sin dejar de mirar su alrededor, buscando una salida, Ichigo se encargaba del lado izquierdo y Orihime del derecho. El ángel se detiene de pronto, al captar que Ichigo llevaba cinco segundos sin seguirla, con la vista clavada en algo que lo había dejado asombrado y confundido. Desconcertada, se acercó a él, preguntándose lo que le ocurría, y al ver lo mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse igual que el humano.

-Masaki-san.—Dijo Orihime por ambos, sabiendo que Ichigo aun no lo podía creer.

Frente a ellos, colgando en la pared, estaba un cuadro enorme de Masaki, el marco era grueso y de madera, con líneas grabadas como si fuesen las ramas de un árbol. La imagen era una obra pintada de seguro por algún demonio con gran talento artístico porque en verdad parecía una fotografía, estaba la señora Kurosaki pintada, sentada en una silla con porte de nobleza y vistiendo un vestido negro que le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos. A pesar que lucía años más joven que la Masaki de los recuerdos de su hijo, ella seguía igual de sonriente como siempre, parecía más un ángel que un demonio de raza pura.

-¿Por qué Aizen tendría una pintura de mi madre aquí?

Un paso los alertó, ángel y humano dan la media vuelta, descubriendo al demonio Ulquiorra. Inmediatamente, Ichigo se puso delante de Orihime con intenciones de protegerla del pelinegro. El demonio seguía inexpresivo, tranquilo, pero su mirada no estaba dirigida a ellos, sino al... cuadro.

-Ustedes dos han terminado en mis habitaciones.—Confesó Ulquiorra, dando otros pasos más.

-¿Tú habitación?—Preguntó Orihime, confundida ante la situación.—Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes este cuadro de Masaki-san?

-¿Qué les importa?

-¡A mí me importa, hijo de perra!—Gritó Ichigo, se había cabreado demasiado por la actitud de Ulquiorra.— ¡Ella es mi madre!

-Sé quién es, por eso lo digo. —Ulquiorra había clavado su mirada en Ichigo de una forma tan tenebrosa que asustó a sus oyentes.—Tú jamás debiste de haber nacido, Kurosaki... Masaki no debió de haberse metido con tu padre humano.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haya hecho mi madre?

-Porque Kurosaki Masaki es en realidad mi _**hermana**_.

* * *

Cirucci se reía y atacaba sin parar con su Zanpakutoh, que tenía la forma de un Yo-Yo, complacida de ver a la teniente Hinamori en problemas, esquivando sus ataques y contraatacando con Kidoh, que no le daba buenos resultados, y se escondía en pilares que no duraban mucho porque la mujer demonio los destruía.

-¡Es inútil que continúes con esta tontería!—Grito Cirucci luego de que Momo volviese a esconderse.— ¡No importa lo que hagas, el resultado es el mismo!

El ángel no dijo nada, escondida en un mástil, veía con discreción a la demonio de pie en la cima de otro pilar a unos metros a su derecha. Sus manos sostenían firmemente a Tobiume, que a pesar de estar en su forma de Shikai, ella aun no lo usaba.

-Sólo un poco más.—Se dijo. No tardó en volver a ser atacada por Golondrina, la Zanpakutoh de Cirucci que ni siquiera parecía una katana, era más bien un Yo-Yo siendo manipulado por un látigo.—Sólo un poco más.—Repitió mientras corría.

* * *

Lo que encontró Yoruichi fue una jungla tropical. Maravillada y confundida de cómo pudo entrar un río profundo de corrientes rápidas en el interior de un palacio, buscaba atentamente un lugar por donde salir y seguir con su misión de patear traseros y encontrar a los demás.

Sus instintos le advirtieron de que el peligro se acercaba, salvándose justo a tiempo de una daga que se dirigía a ella, la había tomado sin problemas del filo y la lanzo por ahí, desinteresada y con la vista en un truco.

-Tienes buena muñeca para lanzarme esa daga con buena velocidad… ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?—Dijo la morena mujer, sonriendo de forma burlona, aumentando sus gestos que le hacían parecer una felina.

Del árbol se apareció una mujer de piel oscura como la del ángel, su cabello voluminoso y rizado, lo tenía de color chocolate, sus ojos eran de color verde claro y aparte de buenas curvas, también era musculosa, marcándose bien el abdomen.

-Y tú tienes buenos reflejos, invasora.—Le felicitó el demonio.

-Bueno, soy reconocida como "La Diosa de la velocidad"—Se elogió Yoruichi a sí misma con mucho orgullo

-Entonces usted debe ser Shihouin Yoruichi.—Dijo una tercera voz.

Detrás de Yoruichi se apareció otra mujer. Era de larga cabellera verde que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y de ojos violetas, con tres puntos rosas pintadas en la mejilla derecha. Era muy discreta en su vestimenta y usaba las mangas largas para taparse los labios.

A su lado estaba otra mujer demonio, una con el cabello cortó y azul oscuro, un poco más baja que sus compañeras y con un ojo de color celeste y el otro era naranjo.

-Es un honor que me conozcan... pero yo no las conozco a ustedes, jovencitas.—Dijo el ángel.

-Francesca Mila Rose.—Se presentó la mujer de piel negra.

-Emmylou Apache.—Dijo la demonio de cabello azul.

-Cyan Sung-Sun.- Dijo la peliverde al final.

-Parece que va a ser un tres contra uno.- Murmuró Yoruichi mientras veía a sus adversarias. De golpe, su sonrisa aumentó.- Espero que sea muy divertido.

* * *

Él había terminado en una especie de laboratorio.

Habían demasiados tubos de ensayo, mesas, especímenes muertos y vivos, entre otras cosas. Tratando de que su estómago no lo haga vomitar, Ishida aceleró el paso, queriendo salir lo más pronto posible. Al encontrar al fin una salida, lo que se encontró fue un cuarto _casi _vacío.

Unos diez metros lejos de él, estaba un hombre que caminaba hacía él de una forma algo torpe por estar sosteniendo una pila de papeles y carpetas, estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio. A pesar de su apariencia, el Quincy no bajo la guardia, no había que confiarse con las portadas, lo letal era las páginas.

El misterioso demonio, tal parece que tropezó con algo, ya que soltó un grito y cayó al suelo, con todos los papeles volando por el cielo unos segundos, cayendo al suelo al otro. Él se levanta mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte, murmurando que deberá pasar otras horas trabajando. Al fin notó la presencia de Ishida y el peliazul aumentó su guardia. El demonio le llegaba su cabello a las mejillas, de un color rosa chicle, su piel estaba muy blanca y era de cuerpo delgado, con pocos músculos. Sus ojos eran anaranjados, protegidos por unas gafas blancas y de forma rectangular como las de Uryuu.

-¿Un invitado?—Dijo el demonio, notando a continuación el arco de Ishida. —Oh, eres un Quincy.—Y sonrió maquiavélicamente.—Qué buena suerte tengo, un nuevo espécimen.

-¿Crees que ya has dado por asegurada tu victoria?—Dijo Ishida con voz seria, manteniéndose en posición superior.

-Creo que no hemos hecho las apropiadas presentaciones. —Dijo el demonio, cambiando radicalmente de conversación como diciendo "sí, voy a ganarte y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo".—Mi nombre es Szayel Aporro Granz, soy parte de los Espada.

-Ishida Uryuu.—Y lanzo una de sus flechas.

* * *

Cuando entró a una habitación, fue recibido por una técnica de agua, que con mucha suerte, logro esquivar, cayendo al suelo en derrape. De inmediato dirige su vista a su atacante, viendo a una mujer de piel morena, con un cuerpo provocativo, vistiendo con una chaqueta que le tapaba desde la boca hasta por debajo de sus pezones. El color de su cabello era rubio, como sus cejas y pestañas, lo llevaba despeinado y corto, a excepción de tres mechones que los tenía recogidos en coletas y sus ojos eran de azul turquesa.

A pesar que esa mujer mantenía una mirada indiferente, el capitán Hitsugaya Toushirou podía apostar que estaba enojada... de algo le servía haber crecido siglos con Momo, pero nunca entenderá del por qué se enojaba con él (y eso era en GRAN parte) cuando él no había hecho "algo" para que anduviese así. Y aunque no quería admitirlo… las mujeres daban miedo cuando se enojaban. Así que sus posibilidades de derrotarlas eran casi cero.

-Has tenido mala suerte de haber terminado en mi territorio.—Dijo la mujer mientras lo señalaba con su espada, que curiosamente, estaba hueca, había un agujero en el centro de la Zanpakutoh.

-Si pudiera, me gustaría evitar esta pelea, sólo vengo a salvar a mi compañera.—Refiriéndose a Orihime, sabiendo por si mismo que quería llegar primero donde Hinamori, había sentido su reiatsu, estaba peleando contra alguien.

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber encargarme de los intrusos… y en mi defensa, estas en mi habitación, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar a las propiedades privadas de una mujer sin permiso? No te garantizo buena seguridad.

-Lo sé, tengo una amiga de la infancia que se comporta igual.—Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya para luego desenvainar su espada.—Pero dudo que por mí es que estás por destruir medio palacio.

La rubia demonio no iba a admitir que él tenía razón, estaba echando chispas desde que se enteró por Apache que Stark se había llevado a Nelliel a su habitación, encerrados con hechizos y prohibiendo hasta a la propia Lillinete el paso hasta nuevo aviso. Apretó más fuerte la empuñadura de la Zanpakutoh. Ese hombre era un maldito vago pervertido.

Aquel intruso sería todo un tratamiento para desahogarse y quitarse todo el enojo.

-No me he presentado.—Dijo tratando de despegar de su mente de los planes homicidas o de imaginar mil formas de acabar con la vida de Stark.—Mi nombre es Tier Halibel.

-Hitsugaya Toushirou, parte del ejército de los capitanes.

* * *

_**Hermana.**_

Esto era demasiada información para un pobre adolescente humano de 15 años: Primero descubre que existen ángeles y demonios, segundo que tiene poderes y que es el descendiente del salvador Itori, tercero que se avecina una guerra, cuarto que su padre es descendiente de ángeles, quinto que su madre era una demonio pura y que murio por casarse con un "ángel"…

Y sexto… ¿ULQUIORRA ES SU TÍO?

Orihime volvió a mirar el cuadro, seguía incrédula por la noticia, sabía que Masaki era una demonio, pero, ¿la hermana del serio y frío Ulquiorra? ¡Era de locos! Se dio cuenta que había algo escrito sobre la parte inferior del marco, sobre una placa de oro puro, dio unos pasos y se agachó para poder leer mejor.

-¡No permitiré que me mientas para hacerme dudar, Ulquiorra!—Grito Ichigo, estaba en verdad enojado por el reciente descubrimiento, como también en negación.

-No planeo nada de lo que dices, a mí no me importa que estemos relacionados con la sangre, lo que te digo es verdad, pero no voy a detenerme y matarte, Kurosaki Ichigo. —Le aseguró Ulquiorra, sin perder la compostura como de costumbre.

-Espera, Ichigo-kun.—La suave y preocupante voz de Orihime, logró llamar la atención del humano, consiguiendo como extra que se le fuera parte del enojo.—Ulquiorra dice la verdad.

Por desgracia, no le dijo buenas noticias, incapaz de decir algo más, sólo señaló la placa. Ichigo mira de nuevo el cuadro, perdiéndose por unos segundos ante la cariñosa sonrisa de su madre, luego ve la placa, leyendo la grabación...

_Masaki Shiffer._

_¡No puede ser!_ Pensó con los ojos clavados en el nombre de soltera de su progenitora. Incrédulo y confundido, dirige su vista al Espada Ulquiorra.

-Tú ya sabes que Masaki era una demonio.—Dijo Ulquiorra, volviendo a ver la imagen de su hermana. Mantuvo la mirada en ella.—Ella iba a hacer algo grande, pero cayó en las mentiras y en las trampas de aquel asqueroso humano descendiente de ángel.- Esquivó la mirada de Masaki, observando ahora a su _sobrino_.—No podía perdonar a Masaki… no podía permitir que condené su vida al estar con él, sabiendo que sería juzgada a muerte por nuestra especie... pero ella... ella me dijo que no le importaba morir si iba a ser feliz con su persona amada.

Orihime estaba preocupada por Ichigo, de seguro estaba sufriendo mucho por descubrir otro secreto familiar, otro secreto de la misteriosa vida de su madre... porque Masaki nunca le ha dicho a sus hijos algo sobre su vida antes de conocer a Isshin. El ángel recapacito, estaba en estado de shock por el cuadro de Masaki y que estaba relacionada con Ulquiorra, que se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

-¿Dónde está Grimmjow? ¿Está bien?—Preguntó clavando su mirada serena en el Espada, pero tanto él como Ichigo, vieron sus manos temblorosas.

-Grimmjow está muerto.—Dijo simplemente Ulquiorra, como siempre, restándole importancia al asunto.

Orihime se congelo, quedó inmóvil mientras la imagen del peliazul invadió su mente. No… él estaba mintiendo… Grimmjow no estaba muerto… se mordió el labio… ¡No está muerto! ¡Él se lo había prometido! Movió la cabeza en negación, tapándose los oídos. Estaba mintiendo… estaba mintiendo… estaba… mintiendo…

-¡Grimmjow no está muerto!—Ella estaba dispuesta en darle un golpe en la quijada, pero Ichigo le impidió moverse con sólo tomarla de los hombros.

Ambos se vieron en silencio, olvidándose por unos momentos del mundo entero. Ichigo le estaba sonriendo de forma leve, pero muy dulcemente (a la vista de ella), tranquilizando el corazón de Orihime. Ulquiorra se los quedó mirando… ese contacto visual ya lo había visto antes… en su hermana con el bastardo de Isshin.

-No te preocupes Orihime, yo pelearé contra él, después de todo, tengo preguntas que hacerle.—Sus facciones se volvieron serias una vez dirige su atención en Ulquiorra.—Y estoy seguro que sólo las conseguiré peleando.

-No te has equivocado.—Le dijo Ulquiorra con mucha seguridad. Ichigo fue caminando hacía el unos pasos.—Se nota que eres sobrino mío.

* * *

_Los Shiffer eran un clan de demonios de buena clase como los Kuchiki, leales a las reglas y a su señor del infierno. Kyle Shiffer, el actual líder del clan, se había convertido en padre por segunda vez. Su esposa trajo al Infierno a una hermosa bebé que era la réplica exacta de su madre con el cabello castaño y piel crema, siendo los ojos la excepción, había heredado los característicos ojos verdes esmeraldas del clan._

_Ahora la recién nacida dormía en su cuna grande (era del tamaño de dos cunas juntas) mientras sonaba una música suave y hermosa. El pequeño Ulquiorra (que era un pequeño muy curioso, soñador y alegre) se apareció en la habitación, caminando hacía la cuna sin prestarle atención a los miles de peluches y juguetes. Como pudo, se colocó de puntillas y se afirmó en el barandal de la cuna para no perder el equilibrio y caer, conociendo por primera vez a su hermana menor, protegida por sedosas y lujosas sabanas. Sus manitas cerradas en puños, se movieron por un segundo, fue algo instantáneo, y Ulquiorra reaccionó en acariciarle con un dedo una de las pequeñas palmitas como ayudándola a proteger sus sueños._

_-Prometo que voy a cuidarte siempre, Masaki.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, viendo muy animado y contento a la bebé que estaría bajo su cuidado como el hermano mayor._

* * *

El próximo capitulo se seguira el pasado de Masaki, Ulquiorra y con Isshin

Gracias por leer

esperen a la proxima continuacion e idea descabellada que tenga xDDD


End file.
